A Royal Life
by Awatere11
Summary: So this is another little side story to distract myself when chewing a chapter in another story. Brose1001 is the recipient of this one as I think it will tickle. So ... Jack is the cousin to the prince... he is just a duke and allowed to wed his male sweetheart as the crown will never be his ...oops. Snigger. Couldn't help myseslf. Love you all, especially crumbly cakes xxxxx
1. Chapter 1

1

Many were not happy with the wedding of the King's cousin to not only a commoner but a male. Some questioned if it were some political stance, the first ever same sex marriage within the royal family but the King himself was the first to point out that he had a son now, hopefully more children to come and when he took the crown, his son would follow as was the custom. As he had no siblings his cousin had been in the gun as a back-up, now it was done. If his father's sister's son chose to love someone of the same sex, who was he to complain. Jack was no longer considered the spare. Had not been since little Henry had been born, ensuring the bloodline.

It had been a relief to everyone when little Henry came, not least of all the King and Queen, the King fully away that his sister was still smarting over the fact she was first born, yet had to step aside once her younger brother was born to take the crown.

She was so pleased when Jack was born, watching with annoyance as her brother went on to have a son A lovely son that everyone loved, Prince Ryan full of joy and positivity. Now Henry. Jack would not be king, her son would only ever be a duke. A duke that would not have a child to carry on the bloodline.

Jack knew she was unhappy and because of this he and Ianto had tried to keep their relationship quiet for years as Jack took on the playboy role. Of course, it all came to a head the night Ianto had decided he had had enough and told Jack they were done. Jack needed to go find a nice girl, knock her up and finally please his mother who not only despised Ianto on sight but made no bones of it.

So here we are.

Jack and Ianto wed. Ianto still not happy with the royal life but loving Jack enough to swallow that down. Jack loves Ianto deeply and knows the unpleasant life his mother tries to create for Ianto, still hopes now baby Henry is here they can quietly slip into the background.

King James, his wife Queen Sarah.

Prince Michael (Ryan) and his wife Cora.

Their son Henry.

Another on the way that is still hush-hush given previous miscarriages.

The king's older sister Beryl and her husband the Duke of Glouster.

Their son Jackson, Duke of Devon and his partner/huband Ianto … Duke of .. well … Devon.

The younger brother Gray who is a spoilt little shit as Jack was considered the 'spare' for some time and treated with a firm hand. Now … cast aside. Not that he cares, even if his mother does.

Like many old families, the king must choose a name, not keep the one he had as a child. Ryan became Michael when time to prepare for the throne.

Ianto was working for Jack's mother, which probably makes it worse. He was a Royal Groom that Jack's mother demanded from the King's stables when she saw that he has a natural affinity with horses, only to inadvertently place him within her son's eyesight. They were both teenagers and fell within moments of first exchanged smiles. They have known one another since they were 15 and 18 … you can guess which way around. Ianto has never loved another, although his friend Lisa was a good 'beard' at times when the media had almost smelt them out.

Jack and Ianto, once wed, retreated form the public eye and only come out for special events that the Royal family requests them for or a charity do. Of course, Ianto is stuck with his animals and such despite Jack and his mother repeatedly telling him he had to find a charity to sink his teeth into that it for the betterment of their subjects, not just furry ones. This leads to more discomfort as the family still do not like him, the outer sect and the staff trying everything to stir things on their mistress' behalf and several fake stories are routinely released of diva-like behaviour. This is has led to them talking about running away in the first place, Ianto's weeping over tabloid stories too much for Jack.

They have had a year of quiet reflection and soft jibes from others, settling into some form of life together on a small estate Ianto fell in love with while working there so Jack purchased it as a wedding gift even as his mother had wailed at the expense.

They receive a monthly stipend from the Royal family and in return are expected to adhere to the rules and smile for the camera… if ya know what I mean.

Jack has always had a good rapport with his cousin and Ianto has soon found the sweet Cora a willing giggler behind their hands and they make up conversations as they watch people across a boring room, her soft pleas to him to attend boring and sometimes scary state occasions not something he can refuse easily.

So there you are. The dynamics of this family.

Jack will not be king, his cousin and loving friend is the soon-to-be-king.

Ianto is common yet married into the family and a loving friend to the soon-to-be-queen.

Jack's mother hates Ianto.

The public are divided due to misdirection.

Gray does not care about anyone or anything but himself.

Oh … and Jack's ex-beard is called Gwen.

Heh heh.

Ready for this?


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto opened the door and hid his annoyance as he saw his mother-in-law waiting impatiently to be let in.

"Is my son here?" she demanded without even a hello. No changes there.

"Yes my lady, in the…." Ianto sighed as she brushed past and stormed in the direction he was pointing, Jack's delighted cry as his mother found him telling Ianto he was probably having to go that way too. He walked after her like a man condemned.

"Really?" Jack was grimacing as Ianto entered to catch the tail end of their conversation "But we didn't have to last year."

"Last year was your honeymoon" she reminded softly patting his arm "Please Jackson love. Your cousin hates doing the trooping on his own. She is too poorly to attend."

"So, it's definite then" Ianto said, then wished he would learn when to shut the hell up, the woman's' glare falling on him before she schooled her face to smile at Jack again like Ianto was not there.

"Please darling."

"OK Mama" Jack smiled and Ianto groaned inwardly. The Trooping of the colours. Great. Jack's uncle and aunt were the king and queen, their only child was Michael. Prince Michael was a weedy, nervous man with his young bride already having given him a son, to the relief and delight of Jack and Ianto, even if Jack's mother had openly shown dismay in her son being shoved off the throne.

"When shall we depart? I shall need to arrange the …." Ianto began and then stalled out as she swung to look at him again.

"We don't need you to be there! Royal blood only!"

Ianto blinked. Usually she reserved her dislike for him to when they were alone and Jack's shock showed as he leaned back, drawing his arm from under his mother's grip "Mama? I can't go without Ianto. All the questions it would raise. Come on now. The first same sex marriage within the royal family. You know they all want to see him happy and beaming at them even as they vilify him in the press for what he wears, how he smiles, even pretending they know what he says to me quietly. All wrong of course. I can't go without Ianto. We are a team."

"Well, they will announce the second pregnancy soon enough, you will not be needed anymore after the second one is born. The family pictures will be them and the two kids only, so I don't see the point in disrupting the entire palace just for him."

"Disrupt … Mama, how the hell does it disrupt the entire palace having me come to my own quarters with my husband where we always go with the same staff we always have." Jack laughed softly "Mama. Time to stop this. The second baby to be announced, it is clear I will not sit on that throne. I am no longer needed as a spare. He has his son, hopefully a little daughter as I know he really wanted one … Ianto and I will be free to be Dukes."

"_You_ are a Duke" she reminded gleefully "He is too common for …"

"He is my husband!" Jack said with anger now "He has title too. Michael said so. Aunty Sarah and Uncle James made him a Duke as well. We have equal standing and all the stipends that come with them. They were generous."

"Well … I just think it is a bit crass to parade him about when Michael cannot have his own partner there!" she finally spat and Ianto sighed as he looked at Jack.

"I will come and wait in the chambers, maybe a walk in the gardens after and if the press ask we can say I was under the weather too? She can pass it off longer that way as a tummy bug we share?" Ianto offered and Jack nodded as the Duchess nodded her agreement.

"But not on the balcony!" she said and Ianto looked at Jack as he answered with a strong tone

"I will be where my beloved needs me to be."

"Right." She said with a sniff, "Out of sight then!"

.

.

.

.

.

They travelled most of the day, not using the helicopter as it was for Royal HRHs not for lowly dukes. Ianto knew Jack used to use it and wondered who made the new ruling that only the immediate royal family could use it at will. Of course … Jack's mother being the sister to the king could use it anytime she wanted, Princess Royal. Ianto hated travelling by car, travel sickness there but the horse drawn carriages were worse. Only the shots from Owen made it bearable, despite him warning Ianto that sooner or later they wold stop working as his body adjusted to them. They arrived via the back entrance to the palace, Ianto hiding behind the tinted windows of the car and he was glad that at least they were not expected to use a bloody carriage and arrive around the front for the paparazzi.

Ianto let Jack clamber out first to greet his cousin, the two men embracing warmly as Ianto slid out to nod to the sweet Princess Cora, her face high with colour making him look at her more closely. Seems this pregnancy was already causing her sickness.

Can't keep it quiet much longer.

Then they would really be off the hook.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Cora was glad to have company as she settled on the bed, Ianto sitting by the bed to read to her, his melodic voice soothing.

They could hear the distant music as the brass band played and Ianto stopped reading, closing the book to look over at her and he rose to pull the blanket over her then turned to find a servant in the doorway. He smiled softly and sat down again, the servant moving to collect the tea she had not drunk, then scuttling off.

Ianto wished he could shut the door, it was so unnerving the way they all stared at him.

"Excuse me"

Ianto turned to find a man there with a fresh tray of refreshments "Oh. Lovely, thank you."

Then Jack was there, flushed and excitedly talking about the flyover or whatever, Ianto making the right noises of interest as he rose for a kiss and cuddle. Then Jack asked him if he wanted that walk in the garden, apparently a lot of the media outlets were baying for blood with Ianto not being on the balcony. Although he would rather not, he smiled and nodded

"Told you" Ianto sighed "They want their pound of flesh."

Jack laughed and Ianto pulled on the huge coat he always liked for the cooler air in this piece of paradise. Jack pulled on his Great Coat, a lovely coat similar to Ianto's black but more understated with brass buttons as opposed to Ianto's gold ones.

As they walked hand in hand Jack led him to the throng of cameras, forcing him to smile politely as Jack answered questions about how happy he was for the family and the future of the bloodlines, hinting that there may be more to come.

"Well, we know it will not be you!" someone called out cheekily and Jack laughed, as he agreed that there would be no fear of that.

"Lady Gwen might not be that way?" another called and Ianto felt the red flowing up his face as Jack replied that it would be rude to accuse someone of adultery since he and Ianto had been married for almost a year. The lack of smile and low voice warning enough that the comment had spoilt the outing.

As they turned to leave someone called out "Ianto. Ianto. Not at the trooping? Not to your taste?"

Ianto glanced back and said calmly "I was feeling ill from the journey. Not sure if it was motoin sickness from the car or perhaps a tummy bug. They are going around. Thank you all for your concern."

Jack squeezed his hand as he said his gratitude without words, Ianto showing that he had remembered to add something Cora could hide behind a little longer, the last miscarriage still not known to the world at large, this newest attempt still in the danger zone so to speak. It took three failures before the little Henry Bean, also strong in their minds.

As they continued to walk and pretend there was not a mess of flashes and shouting following them along the garden path Jack said softly "So … would you have liked a baby, as they suggested?"

"Gwen is not my type" Ianto replied blandly and Jack roared with mirth, pulling Ianto into his side to let his arm rest around him, Ianto reciprocating as they meandered and Ianto looked up at one of the large trees "Lovely. Look, so large I would like to set a little afternoon tea picnic under this one day."

"Cora would like that" Jack nodded "She does enjoy your company."

They walked on unaware of the storm brewing over the innocent glance.

.

.

.

.

.

DUKESS WANTS TO CUT DOWN 300 YEAR OLD TREE FOR A KNICK-KNACK TABLE

"They called you Dukess again" Jack frowned "I hate that."

"I hate that their so called expert lip readers decided me saying picnic meant knick knack or that I wanted to cut the bloody tree down instead of sit under it!" Ianto spluttered "Surely my love, that is a problem too?"

"Ianto, we must rise above it" Jack said grandly, "They will always stir the pot. Don't take it to heart."

"I know what I signed on for, right?" Ianto added then snorted and said "They only want a reaction."

Jack grinned "Exactly."

Ianto sighed, "They've not twigged to the baby though."

"Nope. Apparently it's either a tummy bug or you poisoned her and accidently ate some too" Jack said vacantly flicking through magazines "Depending on which one you read. You know … you must try to kill one of us off an a….a….oh."

Ianto looked up with surprise at his husband's soft examination of surprise and leaned over, the image of him pulling the blanket over Cora while kissing her forehead blown up to full page.

"Holy shit, that's yesterday!" Ianto spluttered.

"You kissed her" Jack said with shock.

"Yes. And a staff member too that photo. The blinds were closed as you can see the window in the background, it was taken from the fucking doorway!" Ianto snarled, "someone on staff sold it to the papers!"

Jack snatched the magazine and stared as he saw the truth to Ianto's words.

"Damn it."


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Maybe if you chose a charity of worth" Cora said softly, looking at the mess Ianto was in a she looked at yet another photo of him, this time seeming to be asleep as he looked down at the book he had been reading to her captioned 'asleep on the job' like he was somehow assigned to her. "Did they find the staff member responsible?"

One of _Hers_ so … well. She denies it. I do have some. Animal ones" Ianto amended then sighed "Jack and my advisors keep telling me to find a human one, they will connect with me more. It's just … what if I don't want to connect with them?"

Cora laughed softly as she smacked at him, "Too late for that. You wed and bedded their superstar Duke!"

"Erg. So handsome though" Ianto grimaced then smiled in that way that always made everyone stop and smile too. "Like what? Everything I suggest is shot down as it is too close to his mother's work and she does not like anyone in her limelight … or shadow."

"Auntie is a bit … intense" Cora grimaced "When I first met her I thought she was the governess."

Ianto giggled with her, their customary gigglefest about to start and he waved his hand to stop it "No. Stop that. Horrible queenie! "

"No yet, I'm not" she scolded 'Just a wicked princess right now. Queen later when I am fat and regal."

They smiled at one another, then she suggested "Come with me to the research facility at the local medical school. Such advancements. Touch things, ask those clever questions you always come up with. Get them some publicity that may lead to funding for your friend. The press may vilify you but they will take pictures of the hard work"

"See? Even you see it, why can't Jack?"

"He has lived his entire life in a fishbowl, sees nothing out of the ordinary with it. Consider someone being placed here from a another planet. Used to blue grass, purple sky … and we act like there is nothing wrong. Would he feel a bit weirded out?"

"So I am an alien now."

The droll expression gave him away and she roared with mirth as he finally gave in and laughed as well. She choked out "Careful, they would run several pages on that!"

"Have you picked a name yet?" Ianto asked as he settled back "Maybe … Queen Pusskins or …. Queen Holdyourballs."

"Stop it!" she scolded, "So silly that they want us to have two names. I don't know how Michael does it, being called Prince Ryan already and not even crowned. King Ryan does sound nice but … I don't know. What would yours be?"

"Oh that's easy" he snorted "I would be Queen Blossom to match my sweet demeanour, loved by all. I would wear my tiara all the time."

They shrieked with laughter.

.

.

.

.

.

The lab was pristine, everything sparking and white. Ianto resisted the urge to touch something just to leave a mark as the doctor gushed about this breakthrough and Ianto focused to be polite.

"So … Doctor Harper, this will aid those poor infertile women?"

"Yeah" Owen Harper, head of the team said happily "This will help those who cannot conceive naturally. Due to injury, cancer or just pure buggery of mother nature. I can take a donor egg, extract the DNA sequence, get someone's DNA that needs a a baby, place it in the egg then a sperm from their partner to fertilise it and …boom. Baby."

"Success rate?"

"So far 80%" Owen said with pride as Ianto hummed and peered at a heart in a jar then nodded to show he agreed. Ianto and Owen were good friends, had been for years but it was one of those carefully kept secrets.

"Expensive"

"Very. The grants provided by the public, your family of course and the scientific community are crucial in getting this type of treatment into hospitals. Homes. Familes."

Ianto leaned back and smiled as he was offered a baby for a clutch. The cameras went wild as he smiled and cooed, the little one blinking then smiling back. He had wanted these ya know … BJ …Before Jackson came along and swooped him up was always called BJ in his head. God, Jack would laugh if he knew. It had been a quiet argument between them, the fact no child could be produced but still … as Jack said … love is love.

Ianto smiled as he gently handed the child back to its mother and said quietly "Such a pretty little one. She will break hearts."

"Yes Highness" the woman said happily and Ianto swallowed down the urge to correct her. Just a lord. No HRH title. Not that it mattered, he hadn't wanted a title at all, it had been Jack digging his heels in and demanding Ianto gain something of standing.

Of course the lovely prince and princess had backed him up with the king and queen and Ianto was eternally grateful that they were such good friends, knew him BJ so they hadn't listened to the lies and confusion the media threw at them like a monkey throwing faeces at a crowd.

Cora was flagging, Ianto could see that and also knew she would never shirk her job. Since they already hated him it was easy to loudly tell someone he was feeling peckish. Like … rude. So what. He had accepted that he would never be loved, never be unwanted in the role he now played and Jack was the one who kept telling him to stop being what people wanted, start being himself.

Caro slid her hand into the crook of his arm with a look of gratitude as they were moved across the room towards the exit, more than one calling out for more photos please. As they stopped at the doorway she turned for one last smile for the camera, Ianto caught off guard and his hand slid around her waist as he came to a stop.

The photo the next day would suggest things were more than they seemed, his intimate clutch of her like they were lovers. None of the baby smiling up at him or those who he smiled at. No. Him looking at Cora like she was a meal. As much as Jack had laughed and said he wanted to frame it, Ianto wanted to crawl back under the covers and die.

"Come on Tiger" Jack laughed "At least you were not caught trying to kill her here, now it's passion."

Ianto hated this.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Hey buddy" Owen called out as he neared Ianto who had spent the last few days since returning home hiding from the windows, the long range cameras out there more advanced these days. After the picture of him doing yoga went viral he was more careful these days.

Owen!" Ianto was genuinely glad to see him "Jack is doing some meeting thing with his advisors. Something to do with the palace that does not concern me so I am wafting about trying to feel more royal."

Owen laughed as it was a long-time joke between them that Ianto always acted like he had a stick up his arse, now he was constantly told to be more 'stiff' in his appearance. "So … since you came on board the funding has spiked considerably."

"Seriously?"

"I know you think everyone hates you but it's just a small handful that are very loud!" Owen assured him.

"I know. I can't sleep at night for the noise. They stand on their rooftops and scream 'die' so loudly that it makes my teeth ache" Into said theatrically and Owen laughed as he patted his knee.

"Look mate, most people know the media are scum, all of them scum. The handful feeding them info are scum too. Especially HER camp skulking around. You need to learn that it is not something that should concern you. In the scheme of things, they still go home to shitty one room apartments and eat their microwave meal while you are in the nig fluffy bed with a sexy partner."

"Thanks Owen" Ianto settled back ,"So. Funding has started coming in. You did patent that right?"

"First thing Tosh did when she realized I was not just talking rubbish" Owen snorted. Their conversation turning to the gardens Ianto wanted to put in the internal courtyard where lenses could not reach.

.

.

.

.

DOCTOR PATIENT RELATIONSHIP? Was this just a friendly examination or was the good doctor rubbing the Dukess' leg for another reason? Is the honeymoon over?

.

.

.

.

Ianto had tried not to look but had found himself reading the article that said he and Owen had met and fallen in love, their love a forbidden thing as he and Jack had agreed to keep their 'dalliances' quiet. He had almost laughed until he turned the page to find the next lot of photos where Jack in his own 'dalliance' with Lady Gwen Cooper. Now, you might argue that these are old photos, they are manipulating things as per usual but Ianto was drawn to one shot of them smiling at one another, his arm around her as he leaned in to kiss her cheek, her presenting it eagerly in what Ianto knew was her own back yard.

The shirt Jack was wearing Ianto has laid out for him to wear for the first time a month ago.

Ianto balled up the magazine and threw it at the rubbish bin as he berated himself for breaking the golden rule. Do not read tripe.

.

.

.

.

"So" Tosh said softly, watching Ianto fuss about the room he liked to hide in. It was floor to ceiling books of all description but she knew the Sherlock Holmes collection was his favourite, followed by the James Bond set. "You are gonna ditch the premiere?"

"Jack said I didn't have to go. It's some artistic piece of crap with opera in it and lovely costumes, people who overact and a too long story line that could have been explained within the first half hour" Ianto sighed "Like all the ones his mother likes."

"You know it will be more ammo for her is you don't go. She is always saying you are too stuck up for 'common people' and that is why you do not go to these things." She warned "I know you hate it, being looked at and pawed at but if you just stick with Jack you will be fine."

"God. I have to go?"

"You did promise Jack to try harder with her, at least in public so she can have her fun" she reminded him, "At least in public she pretends to like you, you can act like the loving son-in-law with her. If you do, Jack will be pleased seeing you two get along, even if we know she will hate it."

"Yes" Ianto looked at her pensively "She will hate that. Having to lie and accept my arm ..oooh. Jack will see it as me being nice, if she starts or does anything nasty he will finally see it. Maybe he will finally see her dislike for me is not all in my head."

"And there will be snacks. They keep saying you don't eat, anorexia and shit because of that metabolism. Eat popcorn, candy bars. Do the entire thing with one of those monster sized soda cups." She suggested "and don't forget to gush over the costumes. Even if you can't strand anything about the play itself, talk with wide eyed wonder about the costumes. Let them have an airhead. They like the airhead."

"Yes sensei" Ianto bowed as she giggled.

She has been at this game longer, considered part of the royal court like her mother before her and her relationship with Owen was on the down low. Now this has happened … the tabloids, the fake story of her and Ianto it was time to step out.

"Of course" Ianto said as she decided "You and Owen will double date, right?"

She had not thought of this and she blinked, then lit up at the thought. "Can we? Is it protocol to simply crash it?"

"You won't be. I am the diva apparently so…I will have my people send word that I will have an extra entourage of two with me. Let the tabloids bay on that."

The two friends smiled at the thought of an evening out.

Even if it had to be in plain sight.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"A great idea" Jack agreed "Tosh and Owen never do things with us. Yes. It sounds like fun, Malcolm. Send word that there will be two more with us in the royal box. I have never seen this one ya know. A premiere. I can't wait."

"I thought it might be nice. You and Owen do not get much time together to talk and I know the new stent he is developing will interest you, it is using technology Tosh developed though the programme you helped set up before we were wed" Ianto agreed, motioning that he was done with his breakfast plate and as the servant leaned it to take it he whispered his thanks as he always did and the young man bowed politely before leaving.

"You don't have to do that. They are paid ya know" Jack snorted, the small argument they had more and more as of late and Ianto was not in the mood for it, looking at the morning paper instead as he casually asked how Gwen was. Watching Jack out the corner of his eye.

"Good, she is dating a poor wretch from the Williams family. One of the lower lords I think. Poor bugger, apparently she thinks he could inherit a lot, only child. She is quite smitten" Jack smiled "I am glad in a way, she was far too intense and clingy. Met her the other day actually, forgot to say. At that flower thing. Mama was most happy to see her, if I didn't know better I would have said she orchestrated the entire thing. She knows I love roses and would never turn down an invitation to see them. I don't think she will ever give up on that relationship."

Ianto nodded as he now knew how the photo opportunity had been set up and he seethed. Probably one of her own staff leaking the photos to the press in the hopes of making the two of them argue. "I am glad too. She deserves some happy. We must send a public congratulations and heartfelt good wishes."

Jack smiled as him, reaching out to hook his hand "Not everyone can be as happy as we are. I do love you my darling."

"And I love you too husband of mine" Ianto replied happily then jumped as an arm reached around him to place an envelope down on a sliver tray.

"Sorry mi-lord."

"That's OK" Ianto laughed softly "A real jumper me."

He opened it and smiled "It's from Cora. She wants to know if I am free next week. Some sort of gala or something. An afternoon thing walking around tables placing rosettes, like a fete but for toffs. I love her way of explaining things. Apparently your cousin is busy elsewhere with a military thing and she needs a buddy."

"Yeh, I am going with him. I am glad you two get along so well, she does feel overwhelmed with too many people. Something hard but I know the therapy is working for her" Jack leaned back "And the little man?"

"Apparently he is with his grandparents. Awww, someone is under the weather" Ianto sighed "Poor wee man. I must send a little care pack. These summer colds are horrible."

Jack smiled lovingly at his beloved, Ianto's heart the only thing that made this entire royal life worthwhile. Jack had considered fleeing, running to another country and hiding there from all the horrors of this life but Ianto gave him strength. Even if Ianto would run with him if offered. Soon, with baby number two … they could politely withdraw. Right?

"What are you thinking?" Ianto hadn't looked up from the letter but that sixth sense told him Jack was thinking about something and Jack laughed.

"That I had considered running away to Madrid or somewhere like that to hide, then you came long and gave me strength to stay. But I think … we could both run soon. Switzerland? You like the snow. Or maybe Paris? We could give up this life and be hermits in a little penthouse flat."

Ianto smiled at his silly mate knowing they would never be free to do that, no matter what they would always be the future king's cousins. Well. Nice thought. "So … what name shall we use?"

Jack leaned back "How about … Jones."

"Mine? Why sir, you are suggesting taking my name as yours? How modern of you" Ianto giggled "But you know … if we are going incognito I want to be called Tiger. Tiger Jones."

"Oh?" Jack giggled as they played.

"Yes. And you my love… you will be Captain Sexy Jones. Sexy is your middle name. Cap for friends of course, if they are really close friends maybe they can call you sexy."

Jack roared with glee, holding Ianto's hand tightly as he leaned in and Ianto obliged with a gentle kiss, revelling in these moments without anyone judging them.

"I would" Jack whispered "I would run away with you. If they had not agreed, I would have. Thrown the royal life away to be with you. I would never marry a woman and have you as my secret lover. You now that, right? I fought so hard for you."

"I do" Ianto smiled, knowing that it had almost broken him and his mother, their relationship still strained at times as she hated Ianto and all he stood for. Why he did not believe the tabloids, did not fear the fidelity of his husband.

Jack had fought tooth and nail for their union.

And it would never break.

.

.

.

.Hahahaaa I put liver instead of lover, like Jack was cultivating Ianto's body parts LOL


	7. Chapter 7

7

Gwen was there at the premier, one box over with loud laughter and talking that filtered around the upper levels as people looked her way with annoyance. Intermission came, something not usually done but at these events they still stopped half way through for those dreaded mingling and food moments.

Ianto was so glad Owen and Tosh had come, their calm demeanour making him less bristly as Gwen simply crashed into the royal box to gush at Jack. She practically sat in his lap, Jack's shock apparent as a man came in after her, seizing her arm and taking her off "Sorry about that. She's bladdered!"

Ianto blinked then started to giggle, hiding it behind his hands like he always did. Gwen was so drunk she could not focus and tried to reach for Jack again only to have the man who must be Rhys Williams removing her with more hissed apologies, the door slamming shut and Ianto folded over to hide from public view so he could laugh into his knees.

Tosh had risen from her chair and stood still gaping as Owen exited the box, going after the woman and hissing to Rhys that he needed to take the back exit from the theatre so the media could not catch her like that, last time they had suggested she was an alcoholic with drug issues. Rhys looked grateful and dragged her away, Owen shaking his head as he went back to find Ianto hiccupping, tears rolling down his face as he struggled to stop writhing with laugher.

Tosh knelt and rubbed his back "Think of squashed puppies or something."

That made it worse and she started to laugh too. Jack rose and went over, kneeling to talk to him too "Darling. Come on. Think … think of that dinner where the server tipped the tray in your lap. Remember? I was so mad I lost my cool and yelled. Mama was so mad that we ruined her evening. Remember?"

Ianto was sobered by that one, nodding as he sat up and Jack lovingly wiped his face, leaning in to kiss him and Ianto hissed that she was a mad mare and he never saw why his mother wanted her for a daughter in law.

"Publicity. She is a tabloid princess." Jack sighed as he rose to sit once more, this time smiling as he reached for Ianto's hand "Also, she licked mama's shoes. Controlable. You however… such a loose canon."

Ianto leaned over for a kis, then settled again "God. She really knows how to put on a show I guess. Ok, maybe this evening you did have some entertainment for me."

"Come on, they are about to begin again." Jack prompted snd Ianto settled back to watch, suddenly seeing all the faces turned up looking at the royal box. He hoped that they had not caught too much, his mother was likely to blame him for that too.

.

.

.

.

MISTRESS RUBS HER TITS IN THE FACE OF HER LOVER AS DUKENESS WATCHES ON THEN COLLAPSES IN TEARS

.

.

.

.

"You know … Cora will be disappointed but you could beg off if you want" Jack offered, knowing the fiasco at the premier was still smarting, even Jack's mother making a snide comment about Ianto and his lack of control. Jack knew Ianto wanted to hide.

"No. We haven't done something together in ages and I know she needs someone who knows about the baby to cover for her if she gets ill or tired. I am a good one for that, and happy to help besides, daytime, full of people and children all pressing close … what could go wrong?"

Jack laughed as he nodded seing that Ianto would suck it up like a good player and get on with the task of giving the public their pound of flesh "I am so lucky you said yes. I mean .. I may not exactly be a dream. Thank you Ianto, I could not survive this without you."

"Stop it ya silly sap" Ianto blushed happily Jack having said something he apparently needed to hear more than he thought he would "How could I not say yes? You looked so sweet with that flop of hair and kissable lips. Besides … you are a devil in the sack!"

"Oh yeah" Jack waggled his eyebrows, then cleared his throat as a staff entered to bow and remind them here was an afternoon luncheon with some group. Ianto hid a grimace as he knew it woud be a long drawn out thing where toffs gushed about something he had to pretend to be interested in. Mind you …. He would be sitting next to Jack.

"Thankyou Geofry" Ianto answered for them both "Most kind of you. We shall travel in my car today."

"Sir?"

"Actually it's Mi' Lord" Jack corrected and Ianto smiled sweetly at the one he knew reported everything back to Jack's mother. even if he could not prove it.

"Yes, I want to drive with the top down" Ianto siad airily, "So stuffy. Such a nice day."

The man scuttled off and Jack smiled "We are supposed to be driven in a bullet proof car with guards all around us"

"And since when do we listen to that twaddle? Come on Cariad, a little dirve with just us and the misic playing? Besides, who would want to kill us? All the media coverage? Eh? We can have to motorbike with us front and back."

"OOo, yeah. We never use those!" Jack agreed, calling to get the four men ready that could ride with the car, two ahead, two behind to form the security detail while the two men in the car could pretend they were just on a country drive.

"Clever Tiger"


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ianto was confused, looking from Tosh to the tabloid clipping then back to her " don't understand. Where did they even get this?"

"I only told three people" she said with anger "Owen of course, my mother and you!"

"Wait a second!" Ianto leaned back with shock as he realised he was about to be blamed for Tosh's infertility leak to the press "I don't know what you are about to say and I hope to god you don't either because I can assure you, I have told no one. Who? Tell me Toshiko who would I tell? You are my only true friend!"

"Really?" she rose from the chair and her stilted movements made Ianto's heart sink "Well … maybe I don't feel like tea with you today."

"Of course" Ianto said in a small voice, watching her flounce from the room and he looked at the piece again, clearly knowing inside things about Tosh that should not be public knowledge. This is why Owen was working on the womb, on the DNA splice so a surrogate could carry their child with a strong egg as a start, her own eggs the reason they could not conceive. The womb might mean she could actually carry s well.

It was all there in graphic detail.

.

.

.

.

Ianto watched Owen slam around the room as he prepared the injection for the upcoming royal event. Some horse thing he knew he would hate but Jack loved so they had to go. As a Royal Groom Ianto had seen the shape the poor horses went back to their stalls in and would rather not watch the whips flying but what he really hated was the carriage ride around the field. Hence the shot for motion sickness.

Owen's assistant was there too, getting shots ready for some women waiting outside and Ianto glanced out as he asked "I'm not holding you up am I?"

"Nope, they are about to get done too. Life does not stop for you ya know" Owen said without looking up and Ianto felt the sting. Toshiko still believed it was him that leaked everything and Owen clearly agreed. Ianto swallowed back dismay as this meant his only friends were turning away from him. The last of them.

He looked resolutely at the wall.

"Doreen, you do the Duke would you? I have actual patients waiting" Owen barked, swinging to leave and Ianto gaped as he watched Owen snatch up a tray and storm out. Owen's assistant nervously approaching with the needle.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at this" she whimpered as she took a pinch of skin and jammed the needle in. Ianto couldn't help but yelp.

.

.

.

.

.

So he was the same?" Jack sighed as he watched Ianto shakily get dressed, "I mean … they know you would never talk to the press."

"She's upset. I don't blame her, this is something that only a handful of people new. I am in the gun. I mean ... she can't blame Owen or her mama, right? Who else knew?" Ianto rubbed his face "I don't know. If I give her time she might work it out and we will be OK."

"She will apologise!" Jack frowned.

"Sweetie, I love your defence but she is entitled to feel upset" Ianto crooned as he stepped into Jack's arms and they kissed. Ianto finally got Jack to agree not to make a thing of it.

Jack let Ianto lay his head on his shoulder as they swayed slowly and knew he would have to do something about this.

.

.

.

.

"Owen, he's devastated too" Jack said as he watched Owen go over the charts he was flipping though "Owen? Of all the things Ianto could have said ... why would he choose that? Come on. He has dirt on so many people, so many things. If he wanted some attention or to throw some shade don't you think it would be Gwen?"

Owen grunted, his anger still thrumming and Jack sighed as he turned to leave, almost running the assistant over as she bowed so low she almost kissed his knees.

God, he hated sycophants.

.

.

.

.

"Another one?" Ianto sighed as he looked at the invitation "Your cousin is trying to kill me!"

"Come on. It's one of the good carriages" Jack pointed out, "And it is the last time Cora will be able to go, they are announcing next week! Just go to Owen."

"No"

"Ianto…"

"No, I mean there is no point. Remember he said there would come a time when my body rejected the serum? It would stop working? Well we are there. The other week I felt ill the entire time, like there had been no injection, like he said it would be. There is no point in forcing him to administer to me when he clearly hates me right now for a shot that doesn't bloody work!" Ianto almost shouted the last part, drawing breathing shakily as he shot his cuffs then said softly "Sorry my love. It's not your fault, merely one more thing I shall endure."

"For me!" Jack slumped.

"For us!"


	9. Chapter 9

9

Ianto was not sure how he even endured it. He hadn't been needed, would have rather stayed home. Cora was so pretty and positively glowing. He knew everyone was watching her intently as she passed on the champagne and he knew as well as she did that the secret was out so she nodded to Michael who stood and proudly announced.

Ianto was so happy for them, even if he saw Owen and Tosh at the side of the room ignoring him as they talked to other dignitaries and scientists of worth there for the new initiative to be announced for the Children's Hospital.

Ianto tried not to take it personally but it stung.

Hard.

Ianto instead clung to Jack. He didn't not realise how much he was doing it until Jack calmly and firmly removed his hand form the crook of his arm and turned to stare at him in silent reprimand. They had been told repeatedly not to cling to one another by Jack's mother who hated it and accused Ianto was being a photo whore.

The press turned to catch the glare and Ianto's look of abject apology as he drew his hands into his sides. Jack hadn't meant to be so obvious and grimaced as he turned away. Nevertheless Ianto felt the sting and stepped back from the group, looking around for an exit and he left with the excuse of using the bathroom so he could take a moment to gather himself. Unfortunately Toshiko was already in the bathroom, choosing the secure one Ianto usually did and they stared at one another then she canted her head and he realised she was expecting an apology.

It was too much.

Ianto fled to the office he knew the security detail hid in and settled to watch a footy game with the men used to this and simply making room. After a while he knew he was being a coward returned to the room to find Jack searching for him and wanting to go home.

It was a silent journey and Ianto went straight to bed.

He wasn't hungry.

He didn't want anything.

.

.

.

.

"He's not eating" Jack watched Owen look at more files, his frown deep "What is it!"

"sorry, it's … an anomaly in my test subjects. You know, some get a placebo and some get the actual stuff. One of my subject got the stuff but is acting like she didn't. First time that has happened and I am trying to work it out."

"Stuff. Technical term is it?" Jack nodded "And that is more important than our friendship?"

Owen looked at him with surprise "Huh?"

"You know what… never mind" Jack rose, now seeing that Ianto would have left this alone for a reason. Then he pondered something. Looking at the assistant sliding around the walls.

"Anyway … it's too early to tell if we are going to get the place. Ianto was so excited though, a penthouse on the top of the Tower would be perfect" he said loudly and as he had hoped, Owen again grunted to show he didn't care and had not heard a single word.

.

.

.

.

.

DUKESS WANTS A GLASS TOWER

.

.

.

.

"Gotcha!"Jack slammed the newspaper down as Owen and Toshiko looked up from their breakfast with confusion.

"How the fuck did you get in?"

"I am the Duke. I imply used my Duke glare" Jack said, then tapped the newspaper "Here it is. Your leak. See?"

"A penthouse?"

"Owen. I said that to you the other day ya twat. I made it up on the spot and never repeated it." Jack said calmly "There is the leak. Your office. Your place. Ianto is cleared? Right? Now you see?"

"But I swept it for bugs all the time, it's clean" Toshiko frowned with annoyance "Explain that!"

"You missed one thing. A thing called Doreen. She is always there in the room listening. You don't think she is the mole? Look! Ianto hates heights, he would NEVER live in a tower!" Jack tapped the paper again "No pass for him still? He is not well and avoiding you out of hurt feelings."

"The other night he looked a bit ill" Tosh frowned "I … I didn't see to him."

"Well… now you know." Jack huffed.

"Is that why he's not been for a sickness shot? Shit, has he been suffering rather than face me?" Owen slumped as he saw the mess they were in.

"No, the shots don't work anymore. Apparently the last one you gave him was useless so like you said, they stopped working" Jack shrugged.

Owen frowned as he looked at Jack then the paper.

The proof.

Ianto was innocent.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Toshiko was beside herself, heading for the royal house as she went over the things she knew she needed to say, the things he would need to hear in the hopes of finding forgiveness for her unbelievable stupidity. Owen had gently explained to her what Jack had done, trapping that witch who had access to her medical files, who clearly knew more than she was letting on and now her world was in freefall as she saw that she was not righteous in her actions at all. Poor Ianto. Trust was such an issue for him and she had stomped all over him.

She found him in his favourite room, the one with no outside windows only floor to ceiling books. He was curled up in a chair looking morosely at something in his lap and as she neared she saw that it was a small kitten.

She could also see quite clearly that it was dead.

"Ianto?"

"The cook's cat. She had six but this one … I tried… there was nothing to be done. It was too long in the birth and …" Ianto stood, wrapping the small body in a handkerchief and turning from her as he pushed a button to call for a staff member. One duly arrived and accepted the bundle, sorrow shown as Ianto whispered that it needed to be buried in the rose garden please. He would himself but the press would make something of him in the dirt.

"Of course my lord, I shall personally" the young man said, nodding as he looked to Ianto "Will you eat something today?"

"Some dried toast and a cup of tea perhaps" Ianto sighed "I shall try."

The young man looked doubtful, nodding again as he bowed and scuttled off, Ianto folding back into the chair. He looked at Toshiko and she saw his sunken face. He was unwell.

"Oh Ianto" she knelt and reached for his hand but he drew it back. She felt the sting but knew she deserved that. Had asked for it in her own withdraw for their friendship.

"Jack isn't here" Ianto said softly "You should not be. The press will say you are my lover or something. Please… I just want some quiet."

"Ianto … I am sorry" she took his hands whether he wanted it or not and was alarmed to find them cold. Clammy. "Ianto. Oh my god."

"Please" he rose, almost pushing her as he moved for the door "Excuse me."

She could hear him vomiting in the bathroom next door and didn't know what to do.

Was she causing this upset?

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto moved in the bed, still trying to find a comfortable spot and the soft sigh beside him warned him that he had woken Jack. Again. He tried to be still but Jack softly said his name so he rolled into Jack's arms and nuzzled into him gently, hoping this might soothe.

"You have to go see Owen" Jack said after a while "These night sweats, lack of appetite and now nightmares. You have to sort this out. I have important business tomorrow and I needed my sleep. I need you."

Ianto knew he hadn't meant it the way it came out. He was Jack and spoke without a filter but in that moment he felt something alien. Anger. He drew back to stare at his husband in the half light "Excuse me?"

"I am sorry but you are being insufferable. Toshiko came and you would not even let her apologise. After all my work to …"

"Your work! Really?" Ianto slid to the edge of the bed, his stomach turning as he knew another round of vomiting was ahead even if he had only managed two slices of toast and three cups of tea all day. He had hoped that would stay down but the stillness of sleep must have given his body time to rebel.

"Where are you going" Jack demanded "God! I am getting sick of this. In out. In out. Christ, every time you rock the bed and I get even more awake. How will I get to sleep now, the light will go on, you will go in here and then come back with old feet and a grumpy nature!"

Ianto bristled as he stared at his unhelpful mate. He had no idea how dreadful Ianto felt as he had done his best not to complain but really … surely he could see he was unwell.

"Well, I shall solve that for you" he said haughtily "I shall retire to the other room and you can sleep in peace if my illness so offends you!"

Jack sighed at the posh voice and stilted moments through the room as Ianto snatched at things to take with him "I didn't … Ianto. Come on. I didn't mean to offend ….hey."

The door slamming was loud enough to make Jack wince and he cursed a blue storm as he lay there chastising himself for being so fucking thoughtless.

Tomorrow he would apologise.

Beg off this thing with Michael and spend the day with him.

He was all he needed anyway, tight?


	11. Chapter 11

OK, only one more as it is Matariki here this week ... Happy Matatriki ... (Maori New Year)

11

Owen and Toshiko were at the door, Jack was still getting ready as the flea in his ear from Ianto who convinced him he was going after all. Ianto had pointed out that his mother would be there, would not be pleased and would blame Ianto. It was bad enough now between them and as Jack stood watching the couple approach the front doors from the car park he knew Ianto was suffering in this life. He wondered if they should just make a run for it.

Ianto was in his den as per usual these days, looking up as Owen and Toshiko entered and for the first time he did not hide his annoyance, his face changing to one of anger "What now. I don't want anything, please leave me alone. I just want some peace. My head is splitting, another story is out now about me being a bloody clone or something and I just want to be left alone!"

Owen sat. He didn't know what to do, Ianto had never looked like this before so after thinking about the he decided to talk of something else "My research is failing. My focus group are not acting as they should and it seems my calculations were wrong. The dose bad … I don't know. My stats are off and I have to bin the lot. It will cost thousands to have the women swept and cleared. The wombs did not develop as they should and one showed no sign at all."

Ianto looked at him sullenly "So … was it not the usual dose?"

"No … I tried a booster. I thought … I thought it would make it a more sure thing but … it seems to have reacted to their estrogens in a negative fashion"

"Estrogen levels? Did you try some testosterone in one then? Reverse the effect?" Ianto finally said and Owen leaned back to consider.

"You think ? I've not had them swept yet. You think that might… well. Seems too simple." Owen snorted. "You know … simple is sometimes right."

"I have heard that simple and slow gets the job done" Ianto rose and Owen was alarmed to see how frail he looked as he moved to the small table, touching a button "Refreshments?"

"Please" Owen said then cleared his throat and told Ianto everything he knew. The mole. The size of the mess and his dismay in learning she had access to more than he thought her level of security offered her. "I'm worried, my patient files on Princess Cora. I thought they were secure but it yours weren't … looking at the date stamp in the system Tosh thinks she was in there the weekend they announced. Had they not, it would have likely been the next thing leaked."

"Ianto" Tosh said softly "I am sorry."

Ianto shrugged, and looked at the spines of some books near him "Whatever. It is done and gone. Let's have a cup of tea."

Her heart sank at the dismissal. He was not ready to forgive and she knew she deserved this.

.

.

.

.

That evening Jack followed Ianto into his room and looked around "So … how long are you leaving me for?"

"Until the melancholy passes as it seems to offend you so much" Ianto said as he threw his armful of clothes into a chair in a most un-Ianto way "You can sleep at least."

"No I won't . Not without you" Jack sighed, seeing that he had created this and had to move through it in the hopes Ianto would shake this …. Whatever this was. He had never known Ianto to give up, to be negative and is was slightly unnerving as Ianto climbed into the bed, clothes and all, ignoring Jack now.

Unsure how to proceed, Jack pulled the door closed and Ianto sighed softly into his now empty room.

Finally.

He could weep.

.

.

.

.

.

So what did you do?" Gwen asked as she poured another liberal helping of wine.

"I left the room" Jack admitted "I mean … I don't know what to do!"

"Idiot" Gwen snorted, leaning back and shifting so her breasts were almost impossible to see over "You knew he is delicate. So bloody sensitive. Whatever this is I can assure you it's not me this time. He even sent me flowers after the play and I deserved a smack for me actions. Poor Rhys was furious for days."

"You drink too much" Jack scolded as he raised his own glass and she laughed reaching out to pat his knee and her boobs fell forward as she looked him in the eye.

"How else does someone live in the fishbowl? Hmmmm?" then she flopped back "Maybe that's it. He's drinking. Ever think of that? He had that little problem with sleeping tablets when you first went public. He may have moved to booze. I see he is not going anywhere… cloistered in his room shuttered away while the press make a meal of it. Did ya this one? Apparently his is a lizard person in hiding as he is shedding his skin."

She laughed with mirth as Jack finally joined in.

The media were ridiculous.

.

.

.

.

DUKE GOES BACK TO EX LOVER FOR COMFORT AS DUKESS WITHHOLDS SEXUAL FAVOURS

.

.

.

.

Ianto screamed with rage as he threw the paper at the fire place.

Gwen fucking Cooper!

He said he was not visiting her anymore but he knew from the shirt he had buttoned up with an apologetic kiss to the cheek before Jack left the house the day before that this was fresh. He had scolded for the egg stain in the collar.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Jack entered with Owen whom he had met outside. Owen … who seemed antsy, running for the room Ianto hid in most days as Jack stood shucking off the coat and he entered, closing the door on Jack who stood there with surprise then opened it to find Owen embracing Ianto in a rare show of affection.

"You little genius. YES! Genius." Owen was gushing "It worked. All bar one are now fully engaged, believe it or not, one fell preggers naturally to her husband she he's supposed to be too low sperm count to ever father a child. Do you see? IT worked. All I needed was that tweak , you bloody star!"

Ianto was accepting it with good grace, his dislike for being touched usually respected by Owen and everyone who really knew him and he waited out the squeezing and shaking until Owen stepped back "You saved my research with one thought. Shit, you were always a clever bastard hiding behind that suit!"

"Glad I could make someone happy" Ianto sighed, then looked at Jack "Speaking of which, your mother dearest called to berate me for missing some dinner I knew nothing about Apparently I am a dog and an grateful little arsehole and the sooner you leave me for Gwen the better. When I said I was not feeling well she went insane. She said if I let Cora down with the promise to fly with the family tomorrow she will kill me herself. She was on quite a roll, I think she probably had a mild stroke after slamming the phone down. Such a day for bring appreciated, isn't it?"

He flopped back into the chair as Jack gaped "She… she said what?"

"It's OK. She's said worse. Lots worse. When you first told her you were announcing us she told me she would hire a Hitman to kill me if I didn't stop this nonsense. Actually said whack. Can you imagine? "I will get you whacked" like a mobster. One with bright pink lipstick on her teeth mind" he laughed hollowly, then sighed "What do you want?"

"The press … it is not what happened. I called in to see Gwen as we have a mutual friend getting married and I was going to see if she was going before accepting for us. If she was I was going to decline. I know you dislike public things with her" Jack said and Ianto looked at him with a silent glare. Great. A man can't win here.

"All my fault is it?"

Owen had reached out to take Ianto's wrist, checking him as Ianto said "I can't go anyway. Motion sickness and as I am already puking everywhere…me leaning over the side of the royal carriage to puke on the cobbles will make an excellent photo op! Cora understands, little Duckie will be disappointed though, he does like to sit in my lap the little beast."

Owen frowned "Calm down. Your heart is racing. Christ, cold and clammy you have a temperature. How long have you felt like this?"

"Two months since" Ianto yanked his wrist back and glared at Owen "When the shot didn't work"

Owen stared at him and repeated "The shot."

"You got your horrible little minion to give me one, her gleeful look as she pinched my stomach and bruised me so badly it looked like a horse had kicked me. It didn't work. Like you said it would do, it stopped being effective. Why I never came back. What's the point" Ianto flopped back "What's the point anymore. May as well run naked in the back garden, give them a real show. At least they would stop saying I am a woman in drag for some weird cult or something. You know, we should sue that one."

Owen was staring at Ianto as he rose "I gotta go."

Ianto looked at him peevishly "Of course. Everyone leaves. Go. Run for your fucking life!"

"Are you drinking" Jack demanded "Tell me if you are. I will ask the staff, they will not lie to me. Are you fucking drunk?"

Ianto started to laugh as he threw his arms back "Oh god, hadn't thought of that. Yes. It would make everything so much easier. Yes. Here call someone now. I shall start immediately. By tomorrow you can cloister me away in some rehab facility and move Gwen in. God, do you think red wine? Or might spirits be better."

Jack turned to Owen "See? He is almost hysterical at times. Totally unable to be reasoned with when he flies into these then he goes sullen and silent again."

"Yes" Ianto was reaching for the phone "Just bring me a tray full of everything you've got. I am going to have a bath in it!"

"Ianto stop it" Jack barked and Ianto laughed, swinging to him with wide eyes and Owen knew he was right cursing softly as he cleared his throat.

"Night sweats. Bad dreams. Skin crawling. No appetite then famished but nothing tastes right. Vomiting. Your feet itch." Owen rattled off symptoms and Ianto's finger that had been pointed at Jack as he went to speak closed into the fist as he stared at Owen. "I'm right, yeah? You feel like you are about to explode, your skin is too tight and your head is about to blow the top off itself?"

"Yes"

"I know why that subject is not showing signs like the others. Fuck me. Fuck me. Seems that little bitch has something else over me without even knowing she has" Owen slumped into a chair and looked devastated "She mixed up the shots."

'What?" Jack frowned as he looked from Owen to Ianto who had gone so pale he might be a ghost.

"Owen? Have I been forming an artificial womb?"

"Maybe" Owen said slowly as he grimaced and Ianto sat heavily in his chair then started to laugh.

"The tabloids will love this!"


	13. Chapter 13

13

"We can't go" Jack said again, his mother's voice audible as she screamed down the line and Owen ignored it as he knelt by the sofa, checking Ianto with his portable scanner. "I know… I know he always goes with them for this but not today. He's poorly and Cora has already agreed …. Mama…. Mama…. No. I will not follow later like I usually do either. No. Mama, stop being melodramatic. Ianto is not going in the chopper. I am not following in the car with the dignitaries… no. Not gonna happen…..Get Gray to if it's so important to you! Little shit can pull finger for once!"

"Well?" Ianto whispered, "Is there one in there?"

"You are not gonna believe this… yeah" Owen was grinning, "I mean, until we can get you to the lab for a full body scan I can only check the skin density but … yeah. You have another layer of skin beneath the surface that had all the hallmarks of a womb. Crazy bitch swapped the needles while too busy watching us. I reviewed the CCTV footage and she was not looking when she scooped up the tray with the syringe in it. The others were lined up, she placed the one down she prepared, slid along to listen to us, then scoped up the other one. I am confident she has no idea as she has thrown everything she can think of to make us stop proceeding with a lawsuit. This would have been top of the list."

Jack sighed as he came to sit by Ianto taking his hand and smiling wanly "She's a little disappointed. May not go either now, a real flounce. Like she was invited!"

"Sorry mate, he can't travel. I am positive that my research is in there. If so, his travel sickness might be extremely detrimental to him given his current state. Only sort of moving t is to get an intravenous drip going to help with dehydration, he would crumble in no time otherwise." Owen sighed "I am gonna have to start one now actually, you are borderline."

"So … how do we get it out?" Jack asked.

"A sweep. It will be a small incision, I sweep the site and a couple of stitches. Local anaesthetic, he doesn't even have to be asleep. We can say it's a kidney stone or something. Sorry mate, no wonder you've been feeling a bit insane … your hormone levels mist be off the charts. Shit, I feel terrible about this."

"It's OK Owen, the shots you gave me are starting to help. The headaches are already gone and I am feeling much more… calm" Ianto assured him, smiling at Jack who was kissing his knuckles "My poor Cariad. I have been acting like a teenage nightmare."

"You were a lovely teenager" Jack replied softly around those knuckles he was still kissing "So sexy in those blue jeans. I miss those blue jeans. Such a lovely bum. Sexy in the suits too but … I miss you … dirty you … sweaty and sleeves rolled up."

Ianto smiled softly as he sighed and accepted that this little bump in the road would soon be sorted.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto knew something was wrong the moment the security detail rushed into the room, the palace alarms sounding as outside shutters slammed down and they became encased in a fortress.

Jack was running for him, gathering him close as he seemed to be having some sort of panic attack and Ianto helped him, trying to see what was happening as mother's staff were herded in and the door closed.

"Jack?"

"There was an attempt on Mother" Jack said as he looked fearfully at the door "Apparently Gray too but his team saw it coming. Christ, I don't know. It's not good. Mama was hysterical down the phone… Security are….They are not even talking to me, I don't know."

"I don't like this my love" Ianto whispered then did the most natural thing he could think of to do. He turned on the news.

A plume of smoke was on the screen, an incredibly large black plume of smoke rising from what seemed to be a crash site and Ianto felt sick, reaching for a rubbish bin as Jack reached for the TV remote and un-muted the TV.

_**We do not know who was on board yet but at this stage we can only assume it was the entire family as they were due today for the festivities at the Dell. Further news as we have it. For those just tuning in, the Royal Chopper has crashed in remote bush and there does not appear to be any survivors. No official word has been given but it is believed that the entire Royal Family have perished. All three generations.**_

Jack turned to TV off and stood gaping, unable to move as Ianto started to cry softly, reaching for his phone and calling Cora's private line.

It was dead.

Gods.

They were dead.

A security head entered, looked around and went to stand in front of Jack "Your highness…well …ah… majesty. What do you want to do?"

"What? Jack turned to stare at him glassily.

"We can confirm the king, queen, prince, princess and their son were on board. The press will be told soon in an official press conference that the bodies have been retrieved. Sire, you are now the uncrowned head of state."

"Your mother will be pleased" Ianto said dreamily "Christ on a stick. Oh no, poor little Henry. I hope he didn't know, I hope it was quick. Poor little Duckie. I …."

Ianto vomited again as Jack felt his knees give out.

He was now to be king after all.


	14. Chapter 14

14

Ianto was in the shower, the door opening to let Jack in not unexpected and he turned to accept him. They stood weeping as they clung to one another, the need for comfort superseding any problem they might have.

Ianto kissed him and crooned softly letting Jack lose himself in their coupling that had always been a morning thing. The ledge on the shower perfect for such a thing and as Jack crooned softy into Ianto's neck he held him and whispered that it would be ok. They would endure.

"The mother might have to go though. Too soon for a hit?"

Jack snorted into his neck and pulled back to kiss Ianto "Thank you my darling. I … I am so lost. If I don't have you … I don't know where I would be."

"We both knew this world would throw everything at us she could. I need us to be strong now" Ianto said with more confidence than he felt. "I want to see them. Kiss them. Say goodbye. I want that opportunity."

"Granny is flying back from Italy today, I should be there to greet her" Jack agreed, knowing they had to be stiff upper-lipped about this.

Ianto had forgotten the old Queen. Shit. Jack's grandmother was a formidable woman who bore no fools. Shit. She had been unimpressed with him at their wedding which had been the only time he ever saw her and Jack's mother had hung off her whispering "Mummy" all the time in a sickly way that screamed alarms.

At least she might bring some order, Jack's mother acting like she was somehow in charge as she tried to make arrangements and annoy the entire world. Cora's parents were also on their way, this would be a horrible day. Ianto wanted to ask if there had been any news on finding those responsible but it fled as he sought Jack for comfort again.

"She will want to see them too. We go together. Meet the plane, take her to the royal morgue. She can decide on the final details as she is a queen ya know. She arranged the public funeral of her own husband, she will want to do this now for her son and his family." Ianto said firmly then added "How horrible for her."

"Mama will want to be there. Can you put up with her?"

"Right now I don't care. My friends are gone, our world in turmoil and if your mother tries a smack down I will not flinch, I want you though … some of the hormonal thing is lingering and I may strike back for the first time" Ianto smiled softy to show he was joking "might cut a bitch."

Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto closer, "Thank you."

"Come on, dirty dog. Let's get dressed and put that mask on. I shall be …. 'Entitled Lizard Man with plans to explode your mother's head through osmosis' or something"

As he had hoped, Jack laughed softly and nodded, Ianto always knew what to do

.

.

.

.

.

The plane taxied to a stop and the pomp and ceremony began, Jack stepping forward with Ianto's hand clasped grimly only to falter as his mother brushed between them, both breaking the hold and taking the lead as she rushed for the tarmac. Ianto took a deep breath and regained that hand, smiling as he encouraged Jack forward into the fray of flashing lights and shouting.

The elderly woman was fine, delicate and impeccably dressed. She descended the stairs as her daughter waited, weeping and reaching for her.

"For Godsake Beryl. Did you forget your husband again?" the old woman hissed angrily "How many rimes must I tell you … he must be with you at these. Still at home with his bloody rose bushes?"

"I … I thought it best …" she stammered then turned as Jack and Ianto reached them.

"Granny" Jack said softly "So lovely to have you home. I need you…"

Jack started to weep as he let go of Ianto and reached for his grandmother, pulling her in for a soft kiss to her cheek "Still so pretty."

She was watching Ianto who was moving slightly to the left, away from Beryl who was openly glaring at him as the cameras drank it in. He smiled wanly at her, trying to ignore and woman who now openly hissed at him "You didn't have to be here."

"Yes he did" Jack pulled back and turned to his mother "He is my husband. He is to be a king. Do you think it wise for me to NOT have him with me? Just because Daddy is not allowed to have his balls, I do not intend castrating my own love!"

"Jack!" Ianto hissed in a low tone "Check yourself Cariad. Smile for fucksake!"

Jack stared at his mother then smiled fakely, turning from her to his grandmother "As you see, not much has changed. Still a lovely place for rain."

"I see many things" Mary said as she watched Jack reach back without thinking, Ianto catching the hand to comfort. Yes.

She had arrived just in time.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Ianto sat one side of Jack, his mother the other and she soon had both his hands clasped in her own, a triumphant look as she started to speak.

"Gwen is the best candidate. We can say her marriage was one of convenience, confirm you two were still an item and they will accept her as your queen so much faster. Ianto can be what he always was … your bit of fluff. If the public will accept that, that is. If not … well. You are not really married in the first place, it's only paper. The church can easily condemn and overturn it. Only she will need a divorce so you can marry. King John and Queen Gwendolyn …. I understand she is still quite fertile. I knew King John would always sound nice, why I had it already registered for you."

As he gushed Ianto blinked, tiring to look at her with interest "really? Just like that? You will replace me with a more suitable mate?"

"Well, you can't give him kids can you!" she spat.

"Gray might" Ianto said dreamily, "He's second in line now. Marry him off and when Jack dies he will take the throne, his little shits will one day follow! What do you call him? Chuckles? So … King Charles the … what… eighth?"

She stalled out, her eyes wide as she hadn't considered that, then she gasped "Gray. My god, you are right."

"Putting your eggs in the wrong basket" Ianto sighed as he let his head fall back, finally allowed Jack's hand again "His babies will be your future as a King's mother into Grannyhood right? He will let you do whatever you want with them. One of them might be Jack's adopted son and take over, bypass Gray altogether with your guidance."

"Yes. Yes, Jack and you can be godparents, ensure the public are more accepting of their firstborn son as Jack's successor. Oh god, yes. He is not wed, how did I …. Oh. The Princess Kelly might do. Good cheekbones…"

"Shit up Beryl!" the old queen snapped angrily "You stupid bitch. He's right. You are only focusing on yourself as per usual. Christ, they are not even cold yet!"

"Should we all be travelling together?" she could not stop "What if there is another attempt, surely you two will be next. I should travel separately. Yes, and Gray. Yes."

Ianto looked at the old woman as he ignored his mother-in-law and raised an eyebrow "So your majesty, were the grapes looking good?"

She smiled softly "Yes. A good crop this year, I was looking forward to the wine making. Did you know …"

"No one cares about wine" Beryl snarled "Christ. My lovely boy has lost his cousin!"

"And I my son, your brother?" Mary said calmly "If you want a pissing contest I shall drown you every time you stupid woman. Get on the phone and have your husband meet us at the mortuary. At least consider the public eye for a moment. I did not raise you to be so stupid that you left him on his latest mistress."

"I could abdicate" Jack said after a while "Gray could …"

"YES!" Beryl pounced even as her mother shouted too.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Mary roared "Do not give them any more of our flesh right now! No. You know as well as I do that little shit knows nothing of public life, so spoilt he would probably have a fucking pool party on the front lawn of the palace!"

"My baby is…"

"Just that. A little snivelling baby. I did warn you that he needed a backbone. He cannot rule, he cannot lead now. You spoilt him. No. Jackson I am sorry but you must endure if this family is to survive. The last thing we need is the public to decide they do not need a figurehead anymore" Mary concluded firmly "He would have us hated within weeks. No. The work your cousin did … you were involved in all the things Michael did and behind the scenes work. You know the life, the path. Sorry darling boy. You must be king."

Ianto sighed as he looked at their joined hands "It will be Ok Cariad. I will not leave you. A shoe horn the size of your mother's mouth will not remove me."

Jack's mother gasped at the uncharacteristic comment as Mary blinked and looked at the man her grandson loved for the first time. She had never seen this side either and saw for the first time that they were clearly bonded on several levels. This one was stronger than he made out and not afraid of hard work.

Good.

"Two kings" Mary said as she looked out the window again "Such a thing has never happened here … in Denmark it did. There were two. They were loved, adopted the sister's kids as I recall. Ianto, you have a sister."

"Lady Rhiannon" Ianto said with horror "Not those kids. If they were mine I would want to smack them constantly for their abhorrent manners."

Mary laughed as she decided she had misread this young man, he was clearly more than she had thought.

"A surrogate perhaps?" she said after a while, "They would love that drama."

"But Gray…."

"Oh do shut up Beryl. God, your father spoilt you and look at you now, no wonder your youngest is a tool."

Ianto snorted with mirth as he looked at her and saw an ally he didn't know existed.

They might just survive.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto tried to be stoic, standing by Jack as the world around him was in chaos. The guns sounded and he jumped, unable to stop himself from surging forward to fall at the edge of the graves, his hands finding purchase in the dirt as Jack knelt to cover him with his arms, let him weep.

Ianto pulled himself together, this was unseemly so he stood, wavering as Jack pulled him close and they again stared out at the media, Ianto's tears flowing freely as he struggled to breathe through his grief. With things with Toshiko going south all he had left was Cora. Lovely Cora.

Then came the slow walk back, Ianto siding an arm into the old queen's to help her on the uneven ground. She clung to him gratefully as he got her to the carriage then on impulse he kissed her hand as he bowed, turning to look for Jack who was behind them with his mother.

Her pinched face told him she was not happy with his display and he hung his head.

He waited until the official crap was over then slid out the back door, running for the cemetery at the back of the estate. They hadn't wanted the crypt, had always wantedto go here amongst the magnolias and rose bushes Ianto had tended most of his adult life. Here, alone without the glare of the public he settled to cry. He pulled the little toy from his pocket and placed it on the grave, the tiny boy under the ground had loved ducks … little Duckie.

"My darlings" he sighed, He leaned in to kiss the headstone before rising to take a moment to shoot his cuffs and steel his back, his face up to the heavens with his eyes closed as he prayed for them for a moment.

He had no idea there was a lone cameraman in the bushes with an amazed look, getting a rare glimpse of the real man. His hair unkempt, dirt on his hands and as he looked up at the clouds the light in the background made him seem almost ethereal.

He ran for his car, his heart pounding as he hoped like hell the shots would come out.

At last.

They would see the man behind the future king.

.

.

.

.

Ianto entered the kitchens to chaos, looking around and shucking off his coat, reaching for the soap the wash his hands at a station before moving to help as he always had as a child. It made sense, doing something simple yet helpful as he cut onions that produced no tears …. None left today folks

A call came out and he answered with the rest 'yes chef' then moved to plate the salads, turning to accept the radishes and clucking his tongue as he snatched up a small knife and transformed them painstakingly into roses, "Someone take over the beds of lettuce, this is terrible. Why did these not get prepared earlier."

"Some of us were just hit with fucking funeral duties" a man boomed behind him "We had to stand guard like fucking sentries or something. No time for the finer shit these toffs want."

Ianto felt the bristling as he turned to face the man who had spoken, his face devoid of any emotion as he looked at him "Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are addressing in that tone?"

The kitchen stopped moving, a river suddenly turned off.

The man frowned and went to speak then looked down at Ianto's chest where the waistcoats was still buttoned with the royal crest on each brass button. The buttons of Royalty.

"If you ever…. EVER … speak again in my presence I shall have you fucking removed from this entire fucking country do you hear me?" Ianto roared with anger "On this, the day of my best friend's funeral you dare scoff at the fact it made you bad at your job. Well guess what! I stood there too like a fucktard! I am still managing to cut fucking roses like I was taught at ten years of age. Get the FUCK PUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

Silence, then a voice softly heard "You heard his royal highness. Fuck off Gibbo."

Ianto did not correct the man.

He was not the Dukess anymore.

.

.

.

.

Jack looked for Ianto and sighed as he knew he was hiding somewhere, instead accompanying his grandmother to the banquet hall where staff were quietly moving around and once seated the food started to come, plates placed and soft murmurings of appreciation for the lavish food.

Jack then noticed a familiar cufflink and seized the arm that had placed the plate "Darling, come sit with us."

"Almost done, just fired the cook for his foul mouth in my kitchen" Ianto replied softly "Fucker complained that the funeral geld him up. I am just finishing the service."

Jack smiled lovingly as Ianto stole a kiss then rose to leave, the old queen noticing and leaning forward to ask where he was going and Jack explaining that Ianto was working in the kitchen. She shook her head with wonder as she watched the staff move around him not as one would their king or queen… as their friend with soft nods and smiles of welcome as he tweaked as plate before releasing an arm to continue.

Her daughter had been misrepresenting him to her more than she first thought.

He was clearly born to this.

To serve.

.

.

..

sorry, the old chap had been cpoied over, the draft. Now here is the right one.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Ianto was weary, bone wear as he finally admitted defeat and found his husband in the side room with some of the older guests drinking brandy.

"None for me" he said softly "A bitter lemon please?"

Jack served him as the others watched, kneeling to rub his knee as he asked if the kitchen was sorted now.

"Bruno can take over once we move….erg. My lovely little house. Oh well. Bruno was trained here as second chef, he can step up to the role of head chef as he did at home. Gotta call this home now I guess my love" Ianto stroked Jack's face as he spoke, the smile loving as he drank in his handsome man "we have other kitchen staff entering tht will fill gaps and by this time next month a cohesive unit come function times. Malcolm will take over there. The security detail will be absorbed without too much bother but I know there are some who will be disappointed in leaving their little cottages near ours. Their families settled with school and …. Is your granny staying?"

Jack blinked at the change of pace "What?"

"Your granny. Will she want to stay with us? Your mother cannot stay too. Unseemly for the queen and the king's mother to share this space that I have to create as mine. Just thinking, the house can be turned into the visiting house for your mother and father when they come this way. If your granny would prefer, she might want it instead of rattling around here. It's warmer."

"I hadn't thought." Jack frowned.

"Talk to her majesty first love, before you mother who will simply say yes to needle me with less travel time" Ianto huffed and Jack leaned in, bowing to place his head against Ianto's chest between his legs and Ianto cradled him against him, rubbing his back as he sighed softly and rested his head on Jack's.

Everyone watched the love.

"I will go talk to her before she retires for the evening, she always has the last brandy alone in her chambers" Jack kissed him then rose with purpose. Ianto watched him leave then rose from the chair with a soft groan.

"I understand you helped prepare that glorious meal" an old earl said and Ianto glanced over.

"The staff did the work, I just fluffed around as I usually do" Ianto shrugged and glances were exchanged as they had all known… one to their own staff reporting back that Ianto had worked diligently to ensure a good wake.

Many had the scales falling from their eyes as the handsome man turned at the door and without thinking, as he had always done, he bowed.

Their rising to return it was a shock to him.

Of course.

He had risen to the top by proxy.

Ianto didn't like that at all.

.

.

.

.

.

The press was emblazoned with the photo of Ianto kissing the gravestone with the little rubber ducky where he had lovingly put it in view, his hands splayed against it to show his open affection and the headline screamed "Hidden heartfelt affection? Or photo op?"

Ianto was ill, not mentally … physically ill and did not know his husband's ire at discovering this intimate shot taken out of hours of the official agreed press time, Ianto's jacket his old loved one instead of the flash one he had worn at the service the tell and Jack demanded to know the reporter who had taken it, who he worked for and how much money they had made of his beloved's grief.

Jack stood in the royal rooms and roared for answers, sinking his teeth into the role of a future king as he stared down those who tried to placate him. The search for those responsible for the assassination of the royals had still not been found and it seemed that walls were being put up too strong for his people to break down. He had been quietly warned that they might never know who was behind it by a defeated looking Malcolm. Jack felt powerless, now he could at least do this.

He was ready to show them what kind of man he was. One his husband could be proud to stand beside.

.

.

.

.

The old queen sat looking at the picture for a long time, then turned to another her aide had. This one not from a magazine, but a still from a stack he held in his hands. She looked at it for a long time. Ianto's face turned up to the heavens as his hand rested on the stone.

"Get me Connors" she said after considering for a while "I need some guidance here, tell him if that little eunuch comes with him I will cut his dick off to match where his balls used to be."

She then accepted the other photos that had never made the press pages. Shot after shot of Jack and Ianto, their loving glances, smiles and shared kisses. Ianto holding the poor gone little prince at a party with such affection that he looked like he may cry from the raw love for this child. Ianto and Cora laughing openly thinking they were alone as she clung to him as a sister would; Ianto's arm around her with his head thrown back and his teeth flashing.

Real.

She flicked some more.

A close up of his face as he listened to a school choir, the joy in his face.

Handsome.

This was what she had wanted to see.

Who she needed to meet.

The hidden man that won Jack.


	18. Chapter 18

18

"So … the coronation next?" Owen asked as he settled Ianto to finally check that hidden womb he knew was in there. It was a dangerous time, they needed to sort this out before the entire circus got underway and any procedures to correct this would be out the window. "Still no word on who was behind the bombing of the chopper?"

"I don't know … just hanging on for grim life here" Ianto said sadly, watching Owen's face as he looked at the small screen on the side of the large table. "Owen?"

"Hang on" Owen muttered, his new assistant moving to smile at Ianto and offer him a softer pillow. He was much nicer. Andy was old royal stock, guaranteed silence. He smiled his thanks as Owen shifted from foot to foot.

"Well?"Ianto asked "Is there a womb?"

"Yes."

"Can you get rid of it?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh …. Problem"

Ianto sighed, "Don't' tell me … I'm growing an extra head in there!"

"Well … sort of" Owen grimaced "Ah … I tweaked it so much and ah …. Shite. The active carrier was in there too. I mean… shit"

"Owen, say shit one more time and I may scream" Ianto growled, "What are you blathering?"

"I put an active agent into the serum. So when an egg was introduced it would seize the DNA of the host, ready for the sperm to enter as well. Like … so it could be ore… natural for the tow making the baby." Owen seemed to stall out "I used to love Jurassic Park. The whole , where here's a will there's a way thing. Female dinos turning male and such to become master of their universe."

"Owen, I will smack you!" Ianto sighed.

"You had… remember those kidney stones …. Ah… well … the womb encased part of your kidney, turned a stone into an egg and when you and Jack had sex…boom. Hello baby."

Ianto stared at him "Owen, that makes no sense at all."

"And yet there is a little heartbeat in there" Owen grimaced "You wanna … you want me to proceed and clear it away? I mean … it may not be viable. Clearly it might not even be human or whatever, I don't know … it has a heart. A little backbone …ah… all the same markers of a little embryo about a month in gestation. Maybe 36 or 37 days?"

"You have got to be shitting me!"

"So I can't' say it but you can?" Owen snorted looking at Ianto "You OK?"

"I am not sure what I am apart from pregnant with some experiment agent" Ianto frowned "Can't even complain since it's my bloody charity. Shit. Jesus. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What do toy want to do?"

"Well, I can't do anything without talking it over with Jack" Ianto said as he pushed Owen away and rose, his hands shaking as the enormity of this sank in. God, what if it's a boy? Jack's mother was now hitching her wagon to Gray for the next in line and for some reason Ianto found this hilarious.

Silly trout.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cariad" Ianto felt like he was walking on air as he closed the door to the office and began to walk towards his beloved, knowing this movement was going to change their lives forever … to him it was more than the crown.

"Where were you!" Jack barked "I was bloody paging you for over half an hour!"

Ianto's smile faded slightly and he blinked as his arms fell from the hopeful hug "Excuse me? My pager never went off … anyway, I have some important news"

"So have I!" Jack said firmly "My mother us stirring the pot and decided my coronation is to be televised. A loony main event with every network picking it p. I needed you for guidance!"

"Well … I am sorry Cariad, here. Look for yourself" Ianto handed him the pager and Jack examined it like it was a trick one, then frowned as he saw the ones he had sent the day before clearly on there.

"Odd" he muttered, then picked up his phone and sent a Page.

Nothing.

Jack looked at Ianto who frowned "Definitely odd. Why is it not working?"

Jack placed it on the desk "Doesn't matter. Please darling try to be present for me, I am freaking out and can't stand one more surprise right now!"

"Well … you at have to. I am not keeping this from you" Ianto knew he had to be forceful, the desire to wait strong but this was a partnership and he had to tell him. He took Jack's hands "Owen made a mistake with the injections and I was accidentally injected with his birthing serum instead of motion sickness cure. As a result I have grown a womb and the rompey-pompey we like in the shower of a morning has resulted in an oops."

"Oops?"

"I am pregnant."

OK.

Jack agreed that was a god one to share regardless as he whooped, grabbing Ianto and hugging him and gasping and leaping back like he had hurt Ianto, his hands going to the still flat stomach "Are you sure?"

"Heartbeat and everything" Ianto smiled "Its real. Owen's experimental procedure can really help those without the ability to have children."

After all that had happened over the last week, Jack could only hold Ianto and weep.

This time with joy.


	19. Chapter 19

19

They agreed that it was not the right time to announce, after all this was a mistake that had repercussions and might well be illegal. Jack wanted lawyers to look into whether Owen would be liable for a malpractice or not, given it was not him that actually did it but someone who was anti-royalist. Could they land it all back on her?

The coronation meeting was starting and Ianto made his polite greetings and went to leave but Jack made a soft throat clearing that warned him that he didn't want him to so he sat in a chair behind Jack, pretending to be going over a list for the food.

"Highness, as you kneel for your crown there will be a moment where I hold it up, this is for a photo opportunity as well as symbolising the list moment of the before life … once it is placed on your head the 'after' begins." The old priest was explaining and Jack nodded.

"And Ianto?"

Silence, Ianto looking up with alarm as everyone stared at him.

"This is where my partner kneels next to me for their crown as well, we are a partnership" Jack said calmly, folding his arms "Cora and Michael were already going over the details for the time when they had to. She was to kneel next to him as Uncle James and Aunty Sarah did."

"Cariad…"

"No!" Jack said firmly without turning to look at him "I want y life partner beside me, his own crown and we rise together. As one. United."

Ianto blinked as he looked at all the faces. He realised that for the first time he was one of the most powerful people in the room. He looked around and took a deep breath "I want whatever my husband wants. I am here to serve the people as best I can in the capacity that he decides is best for me. He is to be King!"

"As are you" the old queen spoke, finally seeing her place to interrupt "we checked the old tomes and there have been two kings in the past, in the middle ages two brothers ruled tougher. Twins. They both had crowns, we are sourcing them from the Archives now."

"Really Granny?" Jack asked with interest, leaning forward "and he can have that title?"

"Yes. You are King Jackson and he is King Ianto" she nodded, watching the table move with alarm. "You don't even have to change your names like some do. In the old days they did not."

"Sorry I am late" Beryl slammed into the room, cold air wafting after her so Ianto knew she hadn't come straight for hell then. He hid the smile forming at the nasty thought, instead going back to the food list needed, he didn't like this menu and was making several notations for change knowing this had all been Beryl's' influence. As per usual, since the assassinations there were extra security pouring into the room and Ianto bit back a glare as he felt even more stifled. Her men should have stayed out, the palace guards did not need to be insulted like this.

"Sit down Mother" Jack said calmly "we are getting to the walk out of the venue, I want to stop on the steps for the cameras, Ianto and I will stand for a couple of minutes, waving and allowing them some good shots. As this is NOT a wedding there will be no kissing cat calls, anyone being disrespectful in remembering that this is on the tail end of a tragic event that has forced this to happen will be ejected."

"Clothing" Ianto said and Jack grunted then turned to smile at him before turning back to the table.

"Yes, I want me and Ianto to match. I want us to seem as one. Also … Granny, I would love it if you sat next to us at the function, mother the other side. Gray will probably not show but if he does he can sit next to mother."

"I will be happy to sit next to you" Beryl said happily.

"I rather though Granny would, did I not just say?" Jack frowned.

"Maybe your mother means her to your left? Me to your right and Gran…. Sorry, her majesty next to me Cariad" Ianto said softly "She is not arguing, just trying to see it."

Beryl stared at Ianto "You? What would you be there at the head table? You will sit at the lower table with the others. Gray will sit next to Jackson."

"No. I will sit next to my husband" Ianto said firmly, moving to stand behind Jack's chair "I may be fussing about with things but but I am here, I am present and I WILL be at his side for everything."

"You are just a commoner, you have no royal blood in you" she bristled the old queen's hand slamming down to silence her as she glared.

"Actually there is a little royal in me" Ianto said calmly, Jack stiffening under his hands as he added "Well … most mornings anyway."

The place was still, then laughter started as Jack leered and giggled, his mother horrified at the lewd comment.

Jack leaned back and snorted softly.

Not like Ianto had not told them.

Technically he had, right?


	20. Chapter 20

20

Ianto stood regarding the sash, his frown deep as he knew this was the expected one but it didn't feel right. This was Jack's. He turned to the old queen who was watching him. She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful but … this is Jack's sash. I know we are one now but … he is the one of royal blood. I don't want them to get too hateful. I was wondering … is there a Welsh one?"

"Yes, there is. A red one and the pin is a little dragon instead of a lion" she smiled "You want to try that dear?"

"Is it rude?"

"No, we shall see how it looks" she waved a hand and they rushed to get the sash from a scared drawer of them. Beryl chose to enter the room and stand watching, then she asked what was happening and some simpering minion told her Ianto would not be wearing Jack's royal sash but a lower Welsh standard.

"Good. Jack should be of a higher colour" she sniffed and Ianto did not bother to correct her even as the old queen swung to address her daughter.

"Beryl, can you just shut up for a moment? This boy is making up his own damned mind. Something you will have to get used to once he sits on the throne!" she snapped then turned back to Ianto and asked sweetly "I take it you want to carry the red over?"

"Yes, the red throne is already next to Jack's blue one" Ianto said as he stroked the sash, "We will do all of it that way."

"At least we don't have to worry about a child choosing sides" Beryl sniffed as she stepped back.

"Blue and red make purple" Ianto muttered to himself "Our child might choose that. A regal colour."

She snorted "Any child you two adopt will not be of royal blood. Like I keep saying, Jack needs to find a good woman to …"

"Oh shut up" Ianto snapped out of the blue "I will not share him, do you hear me? I will not share my Jack with anyone. He is mine. I am his."

"Well said dear" Queen Mary bristled at her stupid daughter "You need to step out. This is for those who are of the first line. As Ianto will be a king he gets a say, not you!"

"What?" she shrieked, then to her shock her mother shoved her out of the room and shut the door.

.

.

.

.

It went without a hiccup, their lines rehearsed and their movements choreographed so they were in sync. Ianto felt queasy but was used to it thanks to years of motion sickness. Ianto stood next to his husband with his smaller crown that seemed appropriate as well. Apparently the first twin was the true King back in the day, the second born one wore a smaller crown.

Ianto loved it, even if it was bloody heavy.

.

.

.

.

"Jack" Ianto hissed as they stood and accepted the hands reaching out to congratulate them "Jack, I gotta fart."

Jack paused, turning slowly to stare at him "What?"

"I can't help it. I gotta fart, let me leave somehow" Ianto hissed low "seriously. Not joking here it's a big one."

Jack felt himself shaking with mirth as his husband grimaced and excused himself, making the excuse he needed to check some of the long distance pleasantries that had received. Ianto raced outside and stood on the balcony, sighing softly as he finally let one go.

"Better out than in" a voice said and he swung to find the old queen watching him with amusement "you know … nothing wrong with letting the wee wind fly."

"OH god I do apologise, I thought I was alone" Ianto blushed and she laughed as she waved a hand then sobered. "The …ah… yes."

"I was reading the research papers for that doctor friend you are helping out. Hopper?"

"Harper." Ianto corrected with growing dread.

"Yes. Interesting premise, that an artificial womb might be serviceable but to create an egg for the host as well? Then a simple case of sex with the partner to create life" she said as she watched Ianto look down at where she was seated, his face closed. He was thinking. She continued to speak "You know… not much gets past me or my people. I get daily reports on movements, overheard conversations … medical records…"

Ianto knew he should be alarmed but for some reason he wasn't. He felt that he could trust her, this one who so openly showed Jack affection. Real affection, not the false sort his mother gave while keeping the real affection for the stupid youngest twat.

"Yes. Must have been some interesting reading lately" He said as he chose a seat next to her "My life has been rather tumultuous. I question a lot of my choices, hope they pan out. You know? Also, I am trying to embrace the mistakes of others. Well … I hope they are what you call fortuitous mistakes."

"Yes. Don't worry dear. She was taken care of" an old gentle hand closed over his to hold in a motherly way and he found himself swallowing hard as he looked at her.

"I miss my mama. Every day, have since she and Da died, left me. If I didn't have the stables, the place there in the royal stalls … I do not know what my life might have been. Jack and I meeting in our teens when he came to visit you that summer, then the family decided to stay here so close to you that he would spend most days with you. With me."

"I knew. The two of you, I knew that first day when he looked over the stall to see you with that newborn foal, the way his entire face changed. I knew even then that he and you make trouble."

"Oh yes majesty" Ianto snorted softy "We appear to have excelled at that."

She knew.

He knew, she knew.

The relief was raw.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto was famished. Three in the morning and his tummy was screaming for something so he padded through the quiet house, occasional staff who didn't notice the man dressed in a dark robe sliding along the walls and down the stairs to the kitchen.

There he made a sandwich and sat on a high stool at the bench to chew and consider things.

He was raising his glass of milk for a sip when he saw someone else entering. Beryl staggered in making a beeline for the fridge. As he watched with amusement she got a bowl, making several more clatter across the floor and muttering as she proceeded to fill the bowl with ice. She was clearly bladdered and unable to pick them up as more tumbled out each time she bent over to pick up those already on the floor.

"Beryl" Ianto said softly as she squealed and spun to face him, her eyes wide "Give me the bowl."

He stood and took the bowl, placing more ice in it and handing it back "I will fix the mess. You hop off to bed."

She waivered, also wavered … pissed to beat the band. Several sheets to the wind … you know. Drunk as a … stop it. Back to the point here. Ianto took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself to his hands and knees to start scooping up the slowly melting ice, flicking it into the sink as she watched with a sneer. "You were supposed to be on that chopper with them. You had promised her and Jack would follow the next day after I spoke with him that morning. You always broke promises didn't you?"

Ianto looked at her with confusion. How did she know he had been going to fly with them to avoid the motion sickness of the car but the morning sickness had stopped him? He felt annoyance that Jack had clearly talked to her about intimate things again.

"You know…finally you know your place" she slurred "Ianto Jones, King on his knees! I wonder."

Ianto didn't really want to know what she wondered but was more than glad to see some slippers appearing in the doorway, unfortunately Beryl didn't turn to follow his gaze, too drunk and intent on causing harm "I wonder… do you suck him off in the shower on those knees? Or just in the bedroom, while he stands in front of a mirror watching your head bobbing in the reflection?"

Ianto sat back on his heels and looked at her with horror, this not what he had expected at all "I beg your pardon?"

"You know…. You are a dirty little boy aren't you? Corrupting Jackson. Look at you, that mouth just right … tell me little boy. Lisa Hallett. Did you ever fuck her? Or suck her too? Do you know how to please a woman?" she demanded, her hand gong to her own crotch and Ianto felt the horror as he backed away from her.

"Beryl!"

She turned slowly to look at her mother, the old queen standing there in the old man slippers that may have been her husband's with a look of sheer disgust "Get to your room and do not come out until the morning when you have an apology sorted before you pack to leave."

"Leave?" she squeaked "I will not leave my boy. He needs me and this little …little cock gobbler…"

"MOTHER!"

Ahhhhh shit.

Ianto watched Jack slide around his grandmother, his hands steadying her at the waist as he slipped around her to stare at his mother "Did you just proposition my husband? Your son-in-law"

"Not really. Little freak proab…"

The sound of the slap was like a gunshot, making both men jump as the old queen administered some punishment she knew her daughter had needed for some time. Her father had spoilt her, she told him this would happen … look what he created. Little cow.

Beryl gaped at her with her hand to her cheek "Mama?"

"Get to bed."

Beryl shuffled off and as she passed the old queen Mary snatched back the bowl if ice, "You don't need that either!"

She gaped, then took off at a run, into a wall, recovered and went on down the hall.

"Well. Interesting evening" Ianto said as he accepted Jack's hand to rise, and then got a roll of paper towels to drop about the floor in an attempt to sop up more mess.

"We have staff for that!" Jack scolded.

"And it's the middle of the night, why wake them when I am already here? Honestly Cariad, I used to hate wingey ones." Ianto huffed moving his feet to rub the paper towels around while hanging onto the bench, "See? Gone."

He slid them over to by the rubbish bin and Jack knelt before Ianto could, putting them into the bon.

"Ahhhh, my hero" Ianto crooned as he reached out to stroke Jack's hair, "My handsome vanquisher of paper towels. None will ever get past you."

Jack smiled as he forgot his mother for a moment, or his granny still in the room and he sighed softly "When will she give you a break?"

"When she has worked out how to break my neck I suppose" Ianto smiled back "It's OK. Nothing new there. Ignore her."

"I shall not" Queen Mary sniffed "She is my daughter and has too many high horses. She may be the King's mother but she is no queen. I shall remind her of that!"

As the old woman stomped off Ianto looked at his love.

"She had a hell of a slap, did you hear it?" he giggled, then grew sad as he had immediately thought about telling Cora for the gigglefest it would have produced.

Jack knew the reason for the face drop and pulled him close.

They were so missed.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Beryl found herself packed and moved home, her husband not all that happy to see her return either. Especially when he heard why. She knew she had to make things happen with Gray and fast before that sneaky little prick found some way to convince Jack to adopt one of his sister's children instead. God, not even royal blood! The thought of one of those fat little horrors gaining a step up ahead of her own blood was something she knew she could not stand for.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was relieved. Beyond relieved as the entire household seemed to lighten.

As to the little..er….problem of Owen's mistake. Ianto was pleased to hear that the lawyers had things straightened out, a formal contract that was dated at the beginning of the trial, way before the coronation or implantation. He gave his consent to Owen to perform medical procedures as a show of support for his vision. Blah blah blah.

This meant that the unborn child was now protected, Owen could not be legally touched and the baby could not be claimed to be 'intellectual property' or a scientific possession as Owen signed the rights to Ianto. All those that would have babies would gain legal ownership upon confirmation of their existence and any and all medical things past that point would be with their agreement like with any parentals.

The tabloids were going to have a fucking field day. The suggestion of a 'coming out' or 'reveal' was taken to heart after days of arguments and decisions Ianto had no idea about in his little library room …. and here we are.

Ianto sitting with Jack on a stage, Owen at the podium as he talked calmly about the treatment, the stages and the results so far. He had a handful of women on the stage, their bumps visible as he talked about their pregnancies. Then he turned to the press gallery and asked for any questions.

"How can we believe this is real and not a set up?"

"What, the stats are not good enough for you?" Owen asked, the time now here as his plant in the press gallery asked the loaded question "How about I show you a male subject then?"

The place went into overload as they shouted, demanded and then fell quiet as Owen held his hands up "I have a male test subject that was so invested in my work that he agreed to not only be the grower of one of my artificial wombs but he and his partner have successfully created and seeded an egg."

Owen waited for the next lot of noise to fade then said softly "Want to meet the first naturally impregnated man? His DNA spliced into an artificial egg making it his, then his partner's DNA to create a child they would have made if one was female."

Ianto looked at Jack and then rose, letting the coat fall off his shoulders as he walked forward to stand next to Owen, so they could all clearly see a small bump.

"His majesty, King Ianto is just finishing his first trimester" Owen said happily, letting the roof come off the house.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was exhausted, leaning against Jack in the car as they rode quietly, the most expensive thing Jack could possibly find that had the first class suspension guaranteed not to cause motion sickness. God knows what it cost but to Ianto's delight it seemed to help immeasurably. Still there but he was not about to tell his lovely man after all the hard work getting one for him.

"Well … that went well" Jack said softly as he looked over at his grandmother, her eyes locked on Ianto who was looking at his hands enclosed in Jack's. The love was so raw.

"I think it went very well. The palace will now issue a statement confirming the pregnancy of the royal couple and the excitement of an incoming heir. I also think it is time to step into the modern world and also proclaim the first born child is to wear the crown be it a boy OR a girl."

"Can we?" Jack asked with interest "If it's a little girl?"

"It may be your only child. Your only chance and unless you want your little one to lose the moment Gray gets some slut up the duff…well" she shrugged.

"Oh god!" Ianto sat up with horror "Beryl! Who told her…. Did we?"

"Ah. Don't worry dear … she will not bother you" Mary promised as she watched him settle back against Jack who cuddled him possessively.

She was sort of looking forward to the oncoming tantrum here.

She knew what her daughter had been up to the last few weeks ya see.

She also knew it would be more amusing than it should be.

.

.

.

.

They entered the palace to find Beryl already there with a look of … defiance?

Gray was sitting in a chair…. Ianto's chair and he felt a spike of anger as the little prick fiddled with the papers on the side table.

"Don't touch my things!" he barked, Gray jumping with surprise and as Jack went to speak someone stepped out from behind the high backed chair to sit on the arm of it.

"Gwen?"


	23. Chapter 23

23

"We have an announcement" Beryl said with a smug look at her mother "Couldn't wait."

Ianto looked at Gwen, then Gray and felt a chill running up his spine as he asked "Have you not heard any news today?"

"Silly boy!" Beryl laughed "I don't listen to news. I make the news!"

Ianto knew what was happening now and after a moment decided to let them swing, walking over to look down at Gray "Get to of my chair."

"I beg your pardon?" he snorted.

"No. You'll not get a pardon from me. Get out of my fucking chair" Ianto said calmly "my feet hurt."

Jack reacted, stepping forward to reach for his brother who yelped as he shot to his feet and moved behind Gwen who was still sitting on the arm. Jack demanded "Gwen, move. Ianto does not allow people to sit on arms of chairs."

"Really?" she laughed as she rose to her feet and joined Gray "He doesn't does he?"

Jack still didn't get what was happening but Ianto did, setting to wave a hand imperiously "Come on then Beryl me old china. Tell us he has knocked her up and they are getting wed to knock me off my throne."

"Yes!" she said smugly "They will wed next week. The baby can be declared premature when it arrives so there can be no…..wait… you know?"

Mary had started to laugh softly as she watched the farce, Ianto's calm face as he nodded as if this made sense was too good and she saw the cheeky monkey the child might be. She sighed "you stupid girl. I bet you never went near your advisors with this. Walked right into it."

"Into what!"

Jack looked at Gwen who was silently watching things with alarm "Gwen. Ianto is one of Owen's test subjects for his new fertility trial. He's with child. Ianto is almost three months gone. Will beat anything you have in there, even if it is Gray's it will never wear a crown. Ianto has my heir already."

"Bullshit" Beryl screamed "You lying little shit… you..."

"Get out!" Jack roared "Get the fuck out of my palace and out of my life. You will NOT set foot back in this castle until you can look my beloved in the eye and say sorry in a way he believes. Then … and only then …. Will you have any chance of being a grandmother to the future king … or queen!"

"What?" she shrieked as her Mother laughed some more, Jack firmly standing between her and Ianto. Gwen knew she was buggered and looked around then cleared her throat.

"Right then, if you will excuse me. I gotta go" she said as she moved off.

"I hope Rhys can forgive you" Ianto called after her "And that it's his … if there even is one!"

.

.

.

.

Jack didn't care what people thought anymore, not since he had stood there and proudly shown his love by placing his hand on the bump. His mother would have to learn. This was her lesson.

He had dragged her for the front doors and in front of the press he had scolded her for being disrespectful to Ianto. Gwen had taken off in the other car and now Jack turned to find Gray standing there with open confusion.

His mother had forgotten him.

Ianto took pity, calling him back for the doorway and the cameras, "Come on Gray. Would you like to stay for tea? Have you eaten?"

He turned and walked over to the man he barely knew, who had always kept silent. "Ah… yes please?"

"Good, come sit over there, that chair does not have a regular owner yet. It might be your chair, right?" Ianto pointed and he found himself sitting again, this time with Ianto talking gently to him as he called for high tea. "We will have a cuppa and some nibbles. Then you and Jack can talk about the upcoming royal event thingee I shall hate with a passion. I can beg off now, you can go with him instead if ya like. He would like that, the press will love it."

"Yes, it's called the Games. Like… medieval games with archery, horse riding and such. We went every year as kids."

"What's that?" Jack asked as he entered and flopped in a chair.

"I was saying to Gray, the games might be a nice event for you two to go to together. I will sit and look regal with some blankets and nibbles. Preggers. You and Gray can even compete, they will love that. Gray is a good horseman." Ianto pointed out and Gray lit up as he nodded.

Jack sighed as he saw that his mother had kept them apart too long … Ianto was right.

He and Gray were brothers. Friends.

They used to do things tighter.

It hadn't been Ianto that changed that.

It had been her.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Jack had got out of bed early to pee … always did at the same time every morning and Ianto used to kid that it was his alarm. Now, Ianto had been out earlier as his bladder started to find less room. Jack shot back into the huge bed of puffy covers, feeling around for his lover who seemed to have disappeared … eaten by the white clouds.

He found the warm and curled up body, like a little kitty. Jack snuggled in behind him to spoon and cuddle. His hands finding that small barely there bump. With a gentle kiss to Ianto's neck he settled to finally feel warm again.

"So, what are your plans today my little Tiger?" Jack crooned as he smelt the soft curls behind Ianto's ear.

"Your Granny wanted to take a ride down to the stream out back" Ianto said like the huge estate that covered several hectares was just a normal house section. Having lived around Royals his entire life, it was second nature to speak as they do. Something that Jack had always loved.

"Is it safe?"

"Well … we will have security with us so ….oh. You mean the baby?" Ianto snorted at himself "I already asked Owen. He says gentle horse riding is good for me, exercise that will not hurt the blob."

"Stop calling him that" Jack scolded with a grin, nuzzling that earlobe that needed to be sucked for a moment.

"The BLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBB"

Jack seized him in a kiss as they wrestled.

.

.

.

.

.

Queen Mary turned to find the young king walking towards her with a companion and for a moment she thought it was Jackson but then the man smiled and she saw it was the body double they sometimes used. It was uncanny, when young they were almost like twins.

"And here she is" Ianto smiled softly "Majesty. Have you ever been formally introduced? This is Malcolm. He's Jack's Head of Security. And I am sure you see that he is his body double. I find that if I have him with me the press are more polite thinking it's Jack at a distance and not crowding me."

She was pleased to see the horse chosen for her was not an old nag, but a handsome three year old gelding that matched Ianto's with a youthful jump in its step as they were led to them. Ianto immediately reached for them and crooned, both horses reacting like large dogs as they crowded and nuzzled him, his laughter light as he scolded.

"Come now Paddy, don't be so rough. Casper, don't bite your brother!" he laughed, then turned to the queen with his eyes alight with delight "They are twins. Rare, I was there the night they were born and it was two days I slept in the stall with them, so scared I would lose one. Jack thought I was mad of course!"

"Handsome" she said softly, reaching for the one he had called Casper, so white he was like snow where as his brother had a soft shadow around his mouth and eyes. Lovely greys.

They were soon calmly ambling along, the path one taken often so the horses knew where to go as they all settled, Malcolm riding ahead to scope out the track. No doubt trying not to be bored. "Just like Jack, he likes speed."

"It is uncanny … the resemblance. I have seen him before, in magazines beside you as they wrongly think it Jack. I did wonder about him" she admitted "So similar."

"There is… seven months between them" Ianto nodded, "He is slightly younger than Jack. Must have been awkward, Beryl's Nanny pregnant while she was, then a new mother. At least they had something in common and the boys grew up together. When I first met them I thought them twins."

"I remember now. Yes. They were always up to mischief when young, then Beryl had some sort of conniption and they were dismissed. He must have stayed in touch then came back once old enough to serve" she nodded.

"Well … so many scandals and so many more slip under the radar don't they" Ianto said in a low voice as he slowed their horses and stood in the stirrups to make sure they were alone then he whispered to her "I wouldn't have thought Franklin had it in him frankly. No wonder he hides these days, she probably cut his nuts off when she finally caught them in the walk-in-closet. God, I remember her screaming as she threw shoes at him, me and Jack in there playing with Malcolm trying on her shoes and hiding behind the minks. Shhhhhh … I tell you nothing. You hear?"

He waved as Malcolm started towards them and finally she saw that this was family after all. Jack's illegitimate brother. Well, well, well. Clearly they all knew, why Jack kept him close and why he was now with Ianto instead, keeping him safe with a loving eye.

She did recall Beryl having a mild tantrum when Gray was born. Ah. Now she knew why she appeared at her house with the two children, the newborn a weedy little thing that cried all the time, as did his mother.

Yes.

Franklin was probably still paying for it.

Another reason young Jackson probably flaunted him publically like this.

How amusing.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"Owen? Can you tell the sex yet?" Jack asked as he moved closer, Ianto almost snoozing as Owen did his tests and Owen hummed softly.

"Could do, does Ianto want to know?"

"Ianto would" Ianto muttered as he hummed along, recognising the tune.

Jack glanced over at his Granny, so pleased Ianto had invited her along for their first real scan … as in one without the nerves and shock factors. He had noticed that Ianto had taken the time with her, as he tried to do with his mother in the beginning before stepping back for his own mental health.

"Right…well… unless we have three legs… boy!" Owen said with delight, "You didn't need the 'any sexual orientation to rule' clause for the first born after all!"

"No" Ianto said happily as he watched Jack waltz around the room with his Grandmother, both of them whooping "But it means his child will have the right."

"His … Tiger! Already got us grandparents?" Jack gaped, their laughter filling the room with comforting life and for the first time since the helicopter crash, Ianto felt hopeful.

..

.

.

.

Mary was unsure why Ianto was inviting her down to see the imperial rose garden, full of floral gifts from other countries. I mean … she started it almost fifty years ago. Knew damned well it was there and almost every plant in it so…oh. He wants to talk?

She waited and it took a while, like he was chewing on something and for a moment she was afraid something was wrong with the unborn child. Finally when he did speak she felt worse, as the child in trouble was not his. As she had thought and hoped was not true ….It was hers. Connors had lied to her when assuring her there were no leads in that direction.

"Malcolm has told me the results of the unofficial inquiry into the assassination and the other attempts" Ianto sighed, clearing his throat before he added "It will never be uncovered. He has helped bury it so deep, there will never be anything found by an official inquiry. Honest."

She started at himo then it clicked and she said as calmly as she could "It was Beryl then?"

"Trails. It's all about the breadcrumbs. Yeah" Ianto sighed as his head fell back, letting the sunlight kiss his face.

"Tell me darling boy."

"Jack was supposed to be on board with them that day. He begged off as I felt unwell. Thank the gods … blob here was on the job already. A component from the bomb was found, traced to manufacturer, the list of purchasers was checked, names chased … her security men were on there. Her private firm under the alias she likes to use."

"Queen of Harts" she snorted, annoyed by the title.

"Yeah, the Queen of Harts Inc purchased a box full of the detonator caps and their distinctiveness was a flaw in the stamping process that was not picked up for that batch. They recalled it and only one box was unaccounted for. How we know for sure her men made them. Her assassination attempt was nothing. Apparently her driver called her one in after the crash was announced, Gray's at the same time. CCTV showed nothing apart from normal activity. Toshiko was thorough … there were no attempts." Ianto let it sink in for a moment, grimacing as she sighed and looked over the flowers with a deep sorrow. How had her daughter become this? Why had her men lied?

"The thing is … there was one for me. Malcolm was here because Jack was with me so … he saw it and stopped it. The man was thought to be an overzealous fan and booted off the property. Now we know he was one of Beryl's men and we think may have had a bomb for me but could not deliver it or got cold feet when he saw me and Jack. She was clearing the way for Gray and we stuffed up her plans. Why she is so mad."

"Mad. Yes. She will be" Mary snarled, bristling as she knew what had to be done to protect the future of her bloodline. "I will sort this out dear, oh … and call me Granny, OK?"

.

.

..

"Where's Granny going?" Jack asked as the couple reached the palace and she broke away from Ianto, Jack in the foyer waiting for Ianto to come back. He watched his grandmother storm off and then frowned "What did you do?"

"I told her things"

"What things?" Jack looked at him with a frown "Secrets?"

"Yes. I told her something Malcolm wants to tell you but doesn't. He came to me, unsure how to look you in the eye while breaking it to you." Ianto took his hand "Come on Cariad. Let's run a decadent bath with bubbles, we can lay back and you can wash the baby, then I shall whisper the secret to you. OK?"

"The bathroom is not bugged."

"They can't bug it, the running water covers our voices anyway. I know … come on. When the water cools we will run more hot and I will whisper a secret your Granny is now acting on."

Jack nodded and went with his love, knowing it was not going to be something he liked.

As always … Ianto led.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Ianto was feeling morose, standing there rubbing the small bump as he looked out over the fields and then his eyes strayed to the gardens below, his frown deepening as he turned and signalled for security.

Malcolm came immediately with look of interest, polite as always. "Sire?"

"Malcolm, it's going to rain. They are setting something up down there in the rose gardens, is it the Rose Society today?" Ianto asked, pointing down with concern. "Can they not smell it in the air?"

"Shit, you're right" Malcolm forgot the politeness as he leaned around his childhood friend to look down at the garden below "It's their monthly society meeting in the roses. Shit."

"They can't … arg. End of their financial year, it's not a normal one. It's their prize giving. They can't postpone" Ianto pondered, rubbing the bump as Malcolm turned to him, canting his head.

"What would you like to do then Ianto?"

Ianto smiled as Malcolm again forwent the pomp. He then decided "Well we have to open the ball room. Place rugs down for the flooring, put out tables and chairs … let them come in out of the cold."

Malcolm smiled softly as he nodded his agreement "Maybe some blooms on the tables so they can still enjoy them? You know me Mam will be so pleased. She's on the committee. Hasn't been in here in years."

"Well, that's not good enough" Ianto huffed "Why can't they always come in? A national institution. They've come every month for about ten years or more. No. Let's go get things done. Lovely idea about the roses, we can … oh."

Mary was walking around the corner and almost collided with them, smiling as she saw Ianto's hands on the bump. "Sorry darling."

"Oh Granny, can you help us?" Ianto blurted out, forgetting that he was not going to call her that "I need roses."

"OK love" she smiled happily, the title one that gave her heart delight.

Other staff joined them eagerly, pleased to help the young king who usually never asked for help. Soon they were in the garden snipping blooms and other greenery as Ianto sang softly to the children who had come from the kitchen as well. Seems the chef's two little ones love their 'uncle kingy' and their little voices joined in.

"OK, it's getting to big drops now" Ianto called out, "I would hate for someone to catch a chill, especially the babans, come on, we can all go inside now!"

They traipsed back up, talking and laughing as Ianto told them about one time when he and Jack inadvertently killed one of the roses from a Russian diplomat, running it over when they stole a food cart then Malcolm had hung on the side and it had tipped. The old queen again watched the way the staff looked to him, moved around him and even tried more than once to openly argue with him over carrying the basket he had filled.

They poured into the ballroom and called out to one another, those working to cover the hardwood floors with large rugs and the tables and chairs were being set up.

"Don't arrange the flowers, put them in big buckets with the vases empty beside them. Jugs of water. They are the rose society, let them do some arrangements and I shall judge the best ones" Ianto decided with increasing delight "You are all doing a stellar job, well done everyone."

Cheering and back slapping as they looked around happily, the place looking like a pretty little café, then Ianto turned to find Malcolm entering with the woman in charge of the society event.

"Helen!"

"Ianto love!" she said with delight, and then she paled and curtsied "Oh my god, I mean … your majesty!"

Ianto laughed and waved a hand "Stop it. It's OK, there are no cameras to catch me being human. Come on. See what they have done."

Mary watched Ianto place the praise on everyone else, not accepting it for himself as he looked around happily. "We've left the flowers and foliage so they can do some arrangements, I shall judge and the winner can have high tea with me one afternoon, what do you think?"

"Oh sweetie, that's a lively gesture. The girls will be beside themselves, all wanting high tea." She laughed.

"Well, they are getting it today. I shall call my love and see if he's around to waft though with that devilish grin as well, drop some drawers!" he waggled his eyebrows cheekily as she giggled and without thinking reached out so hug him then look at the bump.

"Is it true? A real little one in there?" she asked.

"Yes. We are so blessed, Jack spends time each night telling blob … oh dear. I mean the baby … he hates he calling him the blob" Ianto giggled "So … he tells BABY the ABCs and things, not that I think blobby cares."

She laughed as she hugged him again and Mary watched the woman's son slide over to stand close, a loving eye over things as Malcolm let a hand rest on his mother's lower back.

Yes.

The lovely boy knew, had known all along who he was, here he came from and was definitely happy to be home.

With family.


	27. Chapter 27

27

The event was underway, Ianto walking around the tables talking and interacting. His hands were freely flying as he talked, laughed and sometimes he sat, sometimes he stood but Mary could see that he was never still. Malcolm was never far behind him, moving silently with the occasional nod to other security.

Then Jack arrived, yelling and running about like a loon, everyone laughing as he scooped Ianto up for a kiss and Ianto scolded him then blushed prettily as he accepted another kiss. Then Ianto turned to judge the flowers.

"Well … it is so hard to decide. Personally, I am in love with all of them. I do love flowers. This may be the winner though, do you have name for this gorgeous display Mildred?" he stopped at the table with a cascade of pink and white flowers. Roses and some baby's tears, ivy and other things that made it look fluffy.

"I call it … Candy Floss" she said proudly as Ianto clasped his hands and told her it was gorgeous and would be on his evening dining table tonight. She was shocked and in love with him.

"Also … this one over here in all white with the gold feathers. This will look soooo decadent in my bathroom by the bath. I love the bath and Jack and I …well. That is not for you to know, at your age you might have a heart attack!" he frowned and the lady laughed with glee.

"Bother. I cannot decide. I will tell you what … Mildred, you can come to high tea and Veronica … you can on another day. We have a tie!" he shrugged, everyone cheering as the two old friends shook hands and declared a truce. They all laughed.

Ianto was tired, looking at Jack who knew full well, as did Malcolm who loudly said "sorry to interrupt majesties, but the afternoon appointment is approaching."

"Ah, yes. Thanks Mal" Jack smiled "That's right. Sorry ladies, I must whisk my gorgeous husband away for a boring phone call where he will save me from my terrible French."

They all laughed and some rose to rush for a little squish, all of them seeming to forget these were the kings. Mary had never seen the public acting like this, so touchy and so … personal. Ianto accepted their touching with grace even as Jack pulled him towards the door and she recalled that Ianto did not like being touched.

Finally they were out and she followed the two men back to their private quarters, Ianto dropping into his chair with a sigh of relief, then he smiled "Gray! When did you get here, don't tell me you were hiding from the Rose ladies?"

"They terrify me!" Gray said from his chair where he was curled up "Almost as much as Mama."

"Does she know you are here?"

"No. Too busy doing … something. Dad is so upset. He doesn't know how to calm her down, she keeps walking around muttering and he is telling her to shut up and put up, whatever that means" Gray settled into the chair more "Ianto? Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can sweetie" Ianto shrugged "Malcolm could do a fish and chip run."

Gray lit up, "Really? Can I have some onion rings?"

"Sire" Malcolm said from the doorway "You are supposed to be resting sire."

"Don't sire me and then scold" Ianto pouted "Jack? Malcolm scolded!"

"Malcolm, don't scold" Jack frowned and Malcolm grinned.

"Mama wanted to say thanks, is it OK?"

"Sure bud. Are they leaving? Should I go…"

"NO!" Jack and Malcolm said at the same time, their hands coming out as well and they looked so alike for a moment that Mary smiled.

Helen came in with Malcolm, looking around the room she once knew so well and saw the changes Ianto had made. It seemed lighter, brighter somehow and Ianto smiled "Hey there missus. You finished?"

"They will talk about this for months. I can never say thank you enough for this" she gushed. "Hello Gray love. Look at that hair, you need it cut. Oh the flowers, so lovely. I can never thank you all enough."

"Not at all, next month I think some sand saucers would be fun" Ianto smiled and she blinked with shook as she realised Ianto was going to make it a thing. She grinned as she knew her membership list was suddenly going to explode. She rushed off the tell them.

"Granny?"

"Yes Gray" Mary looked at the young man "What's wrong?"

"Can I live with you? Mama's sooooo angry and grouchy."

Ianto looked over as well, his frown deep as he worried about what she might be planning. Mary knew it was time to put an end to this.

"Actually Gray, I think I will send your mother to my Italian Villa to look after it while I stay here to wait for the birth of my first great grandchild. She clearly has no interest in being part of this family so … she and your dad can go over there and live. Put some sea between us." She nodded as Gray blinked.

"Can Daddy stay? He would love to stay. Aunty Helen might come visit again, I've not seen her in ages."

Ianto and Mary shared a look as she knew it was the right thing to do.

Beryl could fuck right off.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Beryl was not open to the idea of fucking right off and Mary was both angered and insulted when she came to tell her face to face like she had every right to slam her way through the palace shouting like a fish monger's wife.

"Mother!" Beryl slammed into the library where Ianto had been dozing by the fire, making him jump with alarm as Mary rose from her chair, her careful eye watching over him while Jack was busy attending to business.

"How dare you!" Mary snarled "Get out of here right now, this is his inner sanctum, you have no right to…"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" Beryl screeched so loud the gardeners outside stopped and turned to look at the palace with horror "I AM THE KING'S MOTHER GODDAMN IT!"

"Get out" Ianto demanded as he rose from his chair as well, a protective hand over his bump as he moved to place the chair between them, her eyes following the movement of his hand with anger.

"Is that even real? We've not seen a scan have we. Is there a baby in there or is this a scam for that FRIEND of yours? Hmmmm? You are just doing this to upset the apple cart and get me sent away. Me. Like a child sent to boarding school well if you think …"

"Mother?"

She turned to find Gray in the doorway and she smiled sweetly "My darling. There you are, come on, Mummsy will take you home now, they can't keep you forever."

"No" he said defiantly as he shot around to a side door to exit "I want to stay here. I don't have to do lessons, chores or listen to your weird self-help CD where all you do is tell me I am the best. I may not the best, but I am pretty good … at all the things you tell me not to do."

"You see?" Beryl pointed as she glared at her mother "He is corrupting him now! Next thing you know Gray will decide he's a.."

"Careful Mother" Jack said as he entered from another door "You are about to say something that you cannot take back."

She turned to glare at her son. Ianto really didn't care and went to leave the room but she struck like a viper, striking him across the face as he staggered back with shock, Jack's reaction was to seize her arm and fling her back into the wall then race for Ianto who had staggered into a high backed chair holding his face with open shock. She had not been covert this time.

"That's it" Mary said calmly "Beryl you are hereby banished."

"What?" she whispered as she watched Jack gathering a silent Ianto into his arms.

"You struck a king. You do realise that's treasonous behaviour. A death sentence!" she snarled as she reached out and called for security. Gray was already there spilling the beans. Malcolm entered and took in the scene.

Ianto was still silently holding his reddening cheek with wide shocky eyes, Jack's mother still cowering against the books with the old queen standing between them, her hands on her hips and eyes full of fire. He knew immediately what had happened and showed the Harkness Anger as he strode over as seized her arm, propelling her towards the door with a snarled "out!"

"How dare you!" she shrieked, struggling in his grip "Unhand me you…you…you…"

"I will tell you this only once while we are alone" Malcolm rumbled low in his chest as he propelled her along the hallway "I know what you did. They know what you did and if you think this will be allowed to pass … think again. Next time… next time… it will be you in a box. Lady Bitchface! Leave my family alone!"

She had twisted to look up at him as she struggled, seeing someone that was always there in the background for the first time. Like many of those of privilege, she had never really seen him at all and now she did… she saw her son's doppelganger. She stopped struggling to gape as his face twisted in a familiar grimace of annoyance, her feet dragging as he effortlessly moved her to the front doors and the press all turned as the doors spun open, the light blinding her as he flung her around his hip and out the door, her staggering down the steps in her long skirts culminating in a very ungraceful landing on the cobbles.

To the world, it looked like the king had just thrown his mother out.

Malcolm did not hesitate, turning and slamming the doors then storming back to the room as Mary stood watching. He strode over to the two men and threw his arms around them, trying to soothe Ianto as well and finally he let out a shuddering sob, and then let his head rest on Jack's shoulder as Malcolm stroked his hair and soothed, telling him she would not be back.

The Mary walked calmly out to see her daughter still on the ground as the flashes popped, people yelled and she ungracefully got to her hands and knees to get up, her arse on display as her skirts fell back.

"For fucksake!" Mary muttered under her breath, "Maybe I dropped that one on her head while half asleep or something."

Beryl staggered to her car and Mary watched it leave, content now as she turned to find Gray standing silently behind her.

"Granny? What happened?"

"Your mother attacked Ianto" she replied "so I banished her."

Gray's yes widened and she waited for his response.

"Is he OK? Oh god" Gray ran for the library and Mary nodded with satisfaction.

Right answer child.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Ianto wanted to get out of the house… so to speak and he wanted it covert. To this end, he went to the security pool and chose young Scott, a nice lad who looked…well… ordinary. They snuck through the underground tunnel to the garage and Ianto roared out of the garage in his lovely old wrangler he had purchased when he had first got his licence. A lifetime ago, saving up his money for this old banger that he had restored over time.

The press had never seen it, never knew it was him with the woollen cap pulled low over his ears. Well … apart from the select few that knew the rules and left him alone while in it. Scott held on and whooped with glee as Ianto showed that he had not only passed the defensive and offensive driving courses the Royal palace insisted all staff take, he had excelled.

Ianto pulled into a car park and grinned as he slid out to look around at one of the places he was a Patron for, the local cat rescue. Ianto wanted a cat. Had for some time, actually loved cats but Jack's mother despised them. Ianto never trusted someone who didn't like cats and although he could swipe one from the stables he knew from being a stable boy once that they were loved by those who lived there already. Besides, this was his charity, right?

They entered and the girl at reception pulled a face as she pushed a clipboard at him "Fill this out, I'll get someone."

Ianto blinked at her manner then realised he hadn't' pulled off his beanie, she hadn't recognised him. With a shrug he settled to start filling out the form, Scott taking the clipboard, pointing to some boxes and whispering answers as Ianto was stumped as to what the right answers were. He could not very well give the palace phone number… or really the palace address at all. The press would take anything he filled out and have a field day, Scott taking the task with such a scribble that Ianto found it slightly amusing.

"Hello here, looking for a cat are ya?" a voice asked and Ianto glanced up at the large man who stood with his hands on his hips

"Yes. Looking for a little snuggle puss" Ianto replied with a smile "Gets lonely in my little library when me husband is busy elsewhere."

It was slight. A tremor, a slight curl of the lip but Ianto had spent most of his life recognising the look. Disgust. Scott had not looked up yet to see the problem and said without thinking "Maybe we should get two. They can keep one another company when belting around in that huge place. Can be boring for them too."

"We don't have any at the moment" the man said flatly.

Ianto canted his head "None here, or none for me?"

Scott looked up with alarm as he caught Ianto's' tone, the man sneering now as he looked at them both "Nothing for your sort!"

Scott blinked. "Ah… sir… I think…."

"Please elaborate" Ianto cut the poor lad off, his arms folding across his small bump still hidden in the folds of the large coat he was wearing "Do you mean… same sex couples?"

"Queers"

"Ah" Ianto was gobsmacked. After everything he had been through in the last few months this was a little too much and before he could stop himself he started to giggle. He rose, "Come on Scotty, I don't think we are welcome here."

Scott was still seated, gaping at the man with horror.

"Scott. Now" Ianto demanded, finally annoyed now "I want to leave."

They walked outside, Ianto shaking with anger and he took a moment to scan the car park, finding the one he was looking for. That lone press that always eventually found him. He walked over and tapped on the window, the reporter jumping with shock as he wound his window down to gape at the King.

"Listen here, do you have a camera?"

"yes…..yes Sire"

"Good, get out and take my comment with this shithole in the background. I want the world to know this establishment that asked me to be its patron, for whom I have worked to secure finding and local support had just refused to give me a cat because I am gay!" Ianto snarled "I was just practically thrown out on my ear!"

"You're fucking joking" the reporter spluttered with open horror.

"Nope. No cats for queers!" Ianto ranted, his arms flapping "If the bloody king is not good enough for a cat from this place what chance does anyone else have!"

The reporter was on cloud nine, not only was the king letting him openly photograph him but letting him record him, the face slightly pinched and one side red. He wondered why that was but was more interested in the way Ianto spoke to his camera. Not many had even heard him speak and the soft welsh tones spoke of hurt and insult. Not for himself, but the gay community.

As the King drove off the reporter gleefully went inside to ask why the King himself had been thrown out on his ear.

It was a story of a lifetime.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Beryl had only one last card to play and she was desperate.

The hallways were quiet as they mostly were this time of day Jack, in the map room as the new sewerage system for the West Stables were drawn up. Franklin entered and walked over, reaching out to touch his son's shoulder and as he touched him the man turned to face him with surprise.

"Jackson?"

"Over here Dad" Jack said from a side stack he was going through. "That's Mal."

Franklin looked at his two sons with confusion that cleared as he realised what had happened, smiling softly, "Malcolm. Of course. I've not seen you since graduation."

"Jack and I spent that summer dong some scuba diving in Hawaii and then realised how easy it was for him to evade the press while Ianto was hiding in the villa and I was nightclubbing so … here we are. I'm his double." Malcolm smiled as he stepped closer to his father and Franklin hugged him gently. This was not what he had expected.

"How can I help you Dad?" Jack asked as he walked over to lean against the table, beside his brother.

"Your mother came home upset, apparently you had some harsh words and she is beside herself. Asked me to come soothe it over with you." Franklin sighed "You know I hate getting involved with her little schemes but she seems most upset this time."

"Schemes" Malcolm repeated slowly as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Dad, Granny told her to go check the Italian Villa for her so she came here shouting the odds then she hit Ianto across the face… you know… my pregnant husband… the one carrying your grandchild… did a total melt down and Granny was so upset." Jack didn't care now "Anyway, she is really pissed because Granny knows she is behind the chopper crash and that I was supposed to be on board as well. Did you know that? I ws supposed to be with them? There was no attack on her, or Gray. She set it up with her minions."

Franklin stood stock still with confusion as both men nodded, then the door flew open and Ianto stomped in.

"Ianto?" Jack immediately rushed for him, Malcolm not far behind and Franklin watched as Ianto was engulfed, talking into Jack's chest about something that had Malcolm rearing back.

"He said that?" Malcolm demanded "Who the hell do they think they are!"

Ianto sighed as he pulled away and Franklin saw the still red mark from his wife's hand "It's OK. I sort of went off on one at the reporter who had followed me. No doubt flounced and everything."

"Oh no. Not a flounce" Jack sniggered softly "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. Actually, I needed it I think" Ianto frowned "You know what? I should not have to go seek a cat. One should be provided, along with the crown. At the coronation why was there not a little kitten curled on the pillow, left there to stretch and yawn delicately once the crown was lifted?"

"I do believe I dropped the ball there my love, can you ever forgive me?" Jack gasped "I know… all dignitaries visiting must bring a kitten as a sign of affection. Damn the roses…. We have enough roses. From now on a kitten or no audience!"

"Oh darling, can we?" Ianto fluttered his eyelashes "We can name them after the dignitary and if they upset up we will threaten their kitty… not actually hurt the littlie squishle-bean but threat to all the same."

"Have a tiny guillotine made up, test it for threatening promises with some teddy bears?" Jack offered as Ianto started to giggle.

"So many cats" Malcolm joined in, "I shall need extra security when you have to walk the halls, a code word like…..Scatter. Or maybe Blob Moving? I will have people on their hands and knees gently coaxing the cats to the walls… feather dusters perhaps. Cleaning at the same time as entertaining?"

"Red dots" Jack said with a sniff, "All security must have red dot lasers added to their arsenal, if only to herd the crazed fluffs."

Franklin watched Ianto glow, leaning into Jack for a kiss and sighed.

Ianto caught it.

"you know, if Beryl is going to live in Italy, you could always move closer Mi' Lord" Ianto said softly "Granny is living here now with me and Jack. Our old house is vacant … just down the road. You could spend so much time with the Blob then."

"And there you go again!" Jack snarled "Calling my delightful son a Blob!"

"BBLLOOOOOOBBBBB"

Jack seized him in a bone crushing kiss, Malcolm laughing as he reminded Jack that he was a portly baby. They both had been, a Harkness baby always was.

Jack didn't answer.

Franklin did.

"I can stay? Well now… that changes things a smidgeon."

.

.

**rambleinblue you stop that! You know I can't help it when you blat those eyelashes at me asking for one more! You will cathch up one day ya know.**


	31. Chapter 31

31

The people that entered were known to Ianto who turned to watch as they stood with kittens in their hands and looks of abject apology. Ianto knew he should be polite but was not in the mood "What do you want?"

"Sire, we have leaned of the unfortunate events at our local facility and…"

"Unfortunate!" Ianto spluttered "refused a cat for being gay! Unfortunate!"

"Um, that volunteer staff member has been dealt with and we have bought a selection of…"

"I shall not be dealt with so easily" Ianto said as he rose to his full height, a fucking king ya know "I am offended!"

"As you have every right to be Sire" one said a she released the kitten she had carried in. It stood for a moment, then took off across the floor, the others twisting and wriggling to get down. Soon five kittens were wrestling an play fighting in front of the fire as Ianto watched with glee.

"Sire…"

"I will take all of them while I consider my response. Now get out!"

They gaped at him with shock and then left, Ianto shocked as well at his dismissal and unpleasant tone. He had never been like that, never been so short with someone and he realised that he had been more hurt than first thought. He was offended. He was.

The kittens were mad. One standing on its hind legs to dance before attacking a smaller one and he ascertained at least three different ages. Malcolm entered and watched, Ianto looking at him with shame "I was rude. I cannot believe I was so rude!"

"It's OK, they needed to know you were not happy. It will convince them to try harder" Malcolm said as he settled in a chair "They also left their files, names and such. I take it you want to name them something better than Marmalade or Snowy."

"Definitely" Ianto said with glee, the little ones so sweet and funny. Ianto knew one or two would disappear as the staff stole them away to their quarters but he also knew that you cannot contain cats, this entire place their playground now.

"You know, dragons existed once" Ianto said conversationally to a little ginger tom that found him interesting "They were mighty, fierce and true. Do you know what happened to dragons?"

"What?" Malcolm asked with amusement, this playful side one he knew well.

"Their scales became fur and they shrunk. Now they chase that red dot in the hopes that it can refuel their long since gone fires, that they might flame those they despise once more."

Malcolm laughed as he watched Ianto hold up another kitten, declaring it another mighty dragon in disguise. He was enamoured, in love and so happy that the unfortunate way this all came about bled away.

Jack entered to find his love on the floor surrounded by little fluffs, some asleep while others fought, one in his arms as he crooned.

"The shelter came to apologise?"

"He didn't accept it but took the cats" Malcolm whispered with amusement "He was really blunt. It was… amazing."

"So my love has found his claws?"

"And teeth" Malcolm nodded "They were surprised and as they left they were also more than slightly alarmed. They are scrambling now."

Jack laughed softly as he found his foot getting attacked and knew it was not going to end there. No. He was going to let them know his dissatisfaction.

And maybe a puppy.

Would Ianto like a puppy?

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto shifted in the bed, Jack rolling to accept him into his arms.

"Do you think they are OK?" Ianto whispered in the darkness.

"Sweetheart, we can open the door if you want" Jack replied sleepily.

"Can we?"

Jack sighed, rolling out of the bedding and padding to the door, opening it to release the fluffs that he had carefully trapped in the walk in wardrobe after almost half an hour of coaxing. They tumbled out like little spies caught listening at the keyhole and he watched them spill into the room.

"Bloody mad" Jack muttered, walking back to the bed and climbing back in, "they will shit everywhere. You know those two tiny ones are too young to be away from their mama, poor mites. Dumped in a box."

"They will learn" Ianto wriggled in happily "My love, thank you for releasing them."

"As long as I don't wake up with one on my face like one of those alien face hugger things!" Jack muttered, Ianto snorting with mirth at the image.

They settled to sleep.

The kittens rampaged like only miniature dragons in fur coats can.


	32. Chapter 32

32

One had shit in Jack's slipper.

Ianto told him it was his own fault as they knew who had captured them momentarily and had wanted to warn him, gangster style, what might happen next time. How could Jack stay mad, little goblins racing about slamming into things?

"Five" Jack muttered as he sat to have a cup of tea in their quarters "Babe? I'm counting six."

"Maybe one from the stables came in to investigate" Ianto said with shrug, still pouring sugar into his coffee with a yawn, then he frowned as he looked at his cup. Only allowed one a day, he was making it count as he stirred the sugar and pondered a larger cup for cheating purposes.

"Wait. Are you telling me we already have cats?"

"A plethora of them" Ianto lifted the cp to taste and hummed at the welcome slide of velvet.

Jack stared.

"Don't' be silly, they are not MY cats, they are staff cats. I can't' demand someone's cat" Ianto snorted softly "but as cats, they have free range … like huge mousies, they go where they please."

"Oh, so dragons to mice" Jack said with amusement.

"Mine are dragons" Ianto said with a serious glare "Theirs are mere mice!"

Jack giggled around his porridge as Ianto stirred some more sugar in, Jack finally noticing. "Babe, how much sugar is in there?"

"enough now I think" Ianto replied cryptically, lifting it to taste again and humming happily as he settled back in the huge chair he loved. Then he squeaked, felt about and retrieved a sleepy little back cat that yawned and settled in his lap.

"Seven!"

"Stop it. You cannot count cats. Might as well count snowflakes!" Ianto sniffed enjoying his coffee as Malcolm entered with the itinerary for the day, he looked at Ianto and the little cat.

"Lucifer, there you are. Cook is looking for you!" he scolded the black cat who stretched his little legs out, paws stretched, jelly bean toes displayed before settling again. "Cheeky."

"Where are you going today my love?" Ianto asked and Jack accepted the list with a frown.

"Urg, security meeting before the Ukrainian president comes for high tea net week. I really don't like him, he slurps." Jack muttered, Ianto nodding with agreement. Jack continued "I see I have to open a little play centre. Well … that's something you can come to with me right?"

"Don't have my list yet" Ianto said with interest "Mal? Be a dear and fetch mine could you bud?"

"Of course Ianto, I'll be right back" Malcolm purred, trying to leave and Jack looked up with surprise at the tone he knew so well. He used it with Ianto often enough.

"You know … if he wasn't my brother I might be a little bit jealous there" Jack pointed out, Ianto looking at him through his lashed with amusement.

"Don't be silly. He may be like you, but there is only one you and I assure you Cariad … you are more than enough for me" Ianto sniggered, Jack leaning in for a kiss as he accepted Ianto's' crooning.

"Gross" Gray said as he settled back in his chair, finished his breakfast and he watched the two men as they held hands.

Jack and Malcolm were so much alike, both affectionate people.

Gray pondered this.

.

.

.

.

Andy was excited as he stood clasping his hands together, Malcolm next to him against the wall as Owen fussed over Ianto. Jack sat holding his hand as the wand moved and their child appeared on the screen, the 3D image amazing in the clarity it provided, the little pout clearly Harkness.

"Ahhhhhhh, Look Cariad. Looks like he had your lovely mouth" Ianto sighed softly, Macolm stepping away from the wall with Andy sliding behind him like he was a shield.

"Our ears too" Malcolm said quietly "Look, those lobes."

"Yeah" Jack gushed happily, "He is a replica of us isn't he?"

"Perfect" Ianto sighed happily, finding that it was a relief to see the Harkness traits there. I mean, would be nice to have a little button nose or a wide forehead for some but he knew this child must show Harkness for the public to be happy. There must be no doubt this is Jack's and worthy to wear his crown one day. Ianto knew deep down that a child that looked like him would not be as loved.

"Man, he's perfect" Malcolm whispered, Andy clinging to his arm now as he peeked and Ianto glanced over at the two men with interest as Jack gushed at the screen totally unaware of what Ianto as seeing and Ianto winked.

Andy grinned cheekily as he squeezed his lover's arm tighter.

Seems they were both in love with Harkness Men.

Jack caught the wink and turned to look at Malcolm who was blushing softly as Andy slid around him to rush for the wipes.

He had missed the entire thing except for this interaction and his confusion was swallowed down as he looked away.

He looked back to the picture of his son Owen was handing him.

"And one for Malcolm" Ianto said happily as he let Andy wipe his stomach.

Jack looked up again.

Huh?


	33. Chapter 33

33

Ianto was playing with a kitten, giggling as he wriggled the long length of ribbon. Jack sat watching him and then he started as Gray approached and whispered in his ear, Jack leaning back to look at him then rise.

Ianto looked up.

"Someone here to see me love, I will just be a moment You stay there and rest. Owen says the ultrasound might annoy the baby, it can feel it or something so … you settle back" Jack crooned, leaning over to kiss Ianto's forehead as Ianto hummed.

Jack and Gray walked along the corridor as Jack went over things. Ianto was now five months, almost six. In three more there would be a new life, a responsibility he had wanted most of his life, even as he had pushed it aside for his love of Ianto. You see the funny thing is he hadn't really considered a child after falling for the handsome young groom in his granny's stables.

He had floated the idea of adoption with Ianto and they were still in this stage of weighing up the pros and cons when it all went to shit. Now look at him. About to be a Dad.

Jack entered his office and stopped dead. The man leaning against the desk not one he wanted to particularly see, have anything to do with really. The only man who had ever come between him and Ianto. One of his mother's men who had tried to seduce him, tried to pull him away from Ianto then made sure Ianto knew about their stolen kisses Jack had struggled with in those early days and confusion. Ianto had forgiven him, had accepted it for what it was and they had flourished. Jack had never forgiven this man for being his mother's whore like that, almost costing Jack everything while young, vulnerable and confused about his feelings.

"Hello there Jackie"

"John" Jack said flatly as John Hart languished on the desk like some office trollop "What do you want!"

"Awww, don' be nasty lover" John purred and Gray looked confused, then annoyed as he stepped on behind his brother. "Ah. Gray Boy. Hello there chicken!"

"John. Whatever she sent you for, get it out and piss off" Jack snarled as he knew whatever this was, his mother was behind it. John Hart her favourite pet. Was Queen of Harts Inc not run by him? Moving on from being Jack's unwanted love interest to his mother's. Oh yeah. They all knew about it, the horror and confusion when they flaunted it by the pool.

"Your mother wanted to give you a parting gift" John rose from the desk, "I am hurt that you would take such a tone with me. After all, I broke you in."

"Get out" Jack snarled, shaking now as he watched John rise and drop the envelope on the desk with such ceremony like it was a fucking decree or something.

John went to walk past and stopped, leaning in to kiss jack's cheek "Goodbye lover. Gray."

Gray tuned to watch him close the door and he frowned "you know … he is soooo creepy."

Jack was not listening, ripping the envelope open to see what had been left by his mother's minion.

Photographs.

Long lens photographs.

Jack stared.

He knew that bed anywhere, it was his bed. He knew the bedding, the winter bedding Ianto had changed over to about a month before the chopper went down. Moving from the summer reds to winter blues with crisp white sheets, Jack's monogram on the pillowcases also in view.

They were copulating, the long pale leg bent back and the tanned body on top sank in deep. Decadent, wanton and very much in the middle of a tryst.

The thing is … Jack was drawn to the arm of the top man, struggling to keep it together as he reamed his pale skinned partner writhing in the sheets below, pinned like a butterfly by a collector's pin. He face turned away from the camera, both hands gripping the arms as he arched his back for deeper penetration.

A familiar pose, a familiar position for the tow of them, Jack usually stealing a kiss any moment as his love takes a shuddering breath and turns his head back to look into his eyes …only … the bicep that was being crushed, that was bulging from the weight had a small scar on it right above the delicate hand that was visible.

This was not Jack's arm.

Sure it looked like Jack…looked exactly like Jack but clearly this was Malcolm.

Malcolm fucking with a wanton glee, his face grimacing as he struggled not to cum too early.

Jack felt sick, staring at the photo as his heart stated to slam into his ribcage, things swirling in his brain as it all started to make sense.

"And one for Malcolm" he whispered as he recalled Ianto's comment when first he opened the pack of three sets of sheets, placing the photo down and he rose as Gary turned making a noise of question. Jack shakily replaced the photos into the envelope and placed it in his locking drawer keeping a small one out, then he moved to the windows to look out over the gardens Ianto tended so lovingly.

He wanted to scream.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Ianto noticed the chill. How could he not, rising when Jack returned with his cheek already turning for a kiss but receiving dead air as Jack moved past him and ordered everyone out.

Ianto was confused now, looking at Jack with alarm "What's happened? What now?"

Jack sat and stared at Ianto like he was someone he didn't know and Ianto now felt fear. "Jack?"

"Tell me Ianto … how far along are you? I mean … you fell around the time of the chopper crash right?"

Ianto frowned, trying to work out where this was going "Yes. Yes."

"You changed the bedding for the winter bedding about a month before, you… you had all that lovely new bedding" Jack was starting to get angry now, his face cold and Ianto had never seen that levelled at him before, only others. Whatever was wrong, this was bad.

"Yes Cariad. It was from France. Remember? We toured that factory and I expressed delight in the pattern but commented that it was a shame it was not in blue. They had an entire collection done in blue in our honour. Sent me three three sets. Just for us, the only ones blue instead of green" Ianto was alarmed with Jack's stillness, the anger seeming to make the room stuffy. Confirming it only seemed to make him angrier. "Limited edition."

"Yes. Yes, that's right" Jack nodded rising from the chair to stare out the window.

"Jack. Cariad … what is it?"

"How long have you been having an affair with Malcolm?"

Ianto could have laughed at the absurdity of the question, could have been angry and maddened he could have explained the insanity of the question but in that moment, sitting there with his hand on the Blob all he felt was alarm. Jack was acting crazy, asking … what? What? "What?"

"I know. I know. Tell me, has it always been there behind my back? Why he never settled down?" Jack demanded "Is he your Helen? Like mother like son?"

OK. Too far.

Ianto rose unsteadily to his feet, both hands now going to protect the Blob as he stared at his insane partner. "Jack, I don't know where you got this insane notion from but think for a moment, think of what you are saying. To me. The man who loves you and…"

Jack held out the photo "Going to tell me that's not you there being reamed like a whore into MY BED!" Jack screamed the last part into Ianto's' face, making him lean back over the chair and he now felt something he never thought he would feel around Jack.

Fear.

Deep seated mortal fear.

Ianto looked a the photo with confusion, then anger. He saw, even if Jack was too enraged to focus. Yes, that was Malcolm in the bedding. The bedding he gave him as they didn't need three fucking sets so gave one away to the only other person who would like to sleep in royal standard as an irony. Yes, this was Malcolm in his OWN bed. The man beneath him was so pale he was almost the same colour as the sheets but what gave him away were the freckles on his lower arms. Had Jack been focusing on the man below instead of the man on top he might have recognised Andy sooner.

Ianto took a deep breath, now understanding and he let the hurt flow through him that for a moment, for a brief moment Jack might thing wrong of him. "Cariad, I can explain this and…"

The crash of Ianto's dinner service hitting the fireplace was like a gunshot and cats scattered, Ianto cried out with horror and Jack roared with open anger.

Then silence.

Malcolm ran in and looked at the mess, then at Ianto with shock. He took a step towards him, alarmed by how pale he had become, then saw the shot still on the table.

"Fuck. How did they get that?"

"Long lens" Ianto said softly, still staring at Jack, "You have to learn to close your blinds."

"Shit." Malcolm huffed.

Jack turned to look at him with open hostility. "Yes. Shit!"

Malcolm misread everything and stanched up to his brother "Really? You are judging me? Judging my love when you flaunt yours? Are you being a two faced…"

Jack struck him.

Ianto cried out with horror as Malcolm staggered back touching his chin with incredulity. He stared at his brother with open anger, both evenly matched.

Ianto didn't know what to do, what to say. He should explain. Should smooth it all over, help Jack understand and not feel too badly when this was clearly some sort of mix up or set up or …

"I will kill you" Jack said in a low dangerous voice, "Once that one is born I want a DNA test, if it's yours, not mine I will kill you both!"

Malcolm blinked with confusion, then realisation as he gaped.

Jack then turned to Ianto "If it's mine, you will never see it again!"

Ianto had heard all he needs to know here, turning to flee but tripping over a kitten that was still trying to untangle itself from the ribbons.

He went down hard.


	35. Chapter 35

35

Owen was clucking softly as he checked Ianto over, the man so still and pale me might have been a corpse if not for the rapid pulse.

"Calm down" he said softly "You need to calm down, your blood pressure is through the roof."

"Get me out of here" Ianto finally spoke, tired and shocky "Get me away from this place, somewhere safe."

"Safe?" Owen looked at him with confusion.

"Jack thinks I had an affair with Malcolm, that this Blob may not be his and this is all some ..cosmic fuck up. He accused us, hit Malcolm, smashed things and screamed. He threatened me, said he would take Blob away if it's his and if not we are all likely to be banished. Actually he said he would kill us." Ianto whispered low, afraid of who might hear.

Owen stared at hm.

"But … Malcolm is with Andy, how I met him" Owen frowned. "Malcolm recommended him."

"And the picture Jack saw was of them too but he gave me no chance to explain. It was weirdly amusing for zero point five seconds, then it all went mental. He scared me, Owen. I'm scared" Ianto sobbed at the last part, so ashamed to have said that out loud. His own beloved, terrifying him.

"OK" Owen said as he got up and said loudly, "I want to take him in for a scan, I am concerned that the baby may have been injured in the fall. His knee is badly sprained."

Owen stated to help Ianto stand and Malcolm stepped over to brush him aside "I'll help him. Come on buddy."

Ianto let him help, why not. This was not his fault either, both of them threatened with treason for fucksake. Incredible. Andy was standing nearby still confused as he didn't know the story, but as he asked him Malcolm slipped the photo he had snatched from the table into his hands and Andy looked down at it with surprise.

Jack was baring the doorway.

"Where are you taking him"

"I want to scan the baby, it may have been injured. He did go down hard" Owen snarled "Get to of the fucking way and stop being a douche for five seconds man. Each time you speak you only dig the hole deeper."

Staff could hear, could see and were milling around with concern for the young pregnant prince who seemed unable to walk unaided, his face streaked with tears. They all heard the noise, the whispering telling them Jack had had some sort of tantrum and had struck Malcolm, then Ianto's 'fall' that had them all watching intently as Ianto shied around Jack, afraid. Afraid. See that?

As Malcolm helped Ianto into the back of the vehicle Andy stepped up to Jack and offered him the photograph back "Tell whoever took this that it's a nice angle but they would have been better to have got his arse more in the light. He has a lovely tattoo there."

Jack stood watching the car leave and Gray said from the doorframe he was clinging to "Not going with?"

Jack closed the door, too confused to think.

.

.

.

.

It was Toshiko that returned to the palace, her face grim as she entered and stood looking at Jack who was slumped in his chair.

"Owen has sent me to tell you that the baby is fine. Ianto is bruised and will need a few days rest. He is also upset and this is bad for his blood pressure, the baby and his overall health. Owen wants you to know that you are a royal twat, an arsehole and you are not invited into our home for the duration of Ianto's stay. He has sent me to collect some things Ianto will need and to tell you to pull your head out of your arse. "

Jack looked at her with shock. Then he rose "Did he give you one of his precious fucking lists?"

"Do not speak to me like that."

"I am the king. I will speak anyway I like!" he slurred, now clearly she could see he was drunk.

Toshiko snorted "He said you had gone full 'Tard. I see what he means. Oh Jack we love you but you are a fool sometimes."

Jack glared. She shook her head "I'll get them myself. I know where everything is."

As she walked out Malcolm brushed past her, entering with clear anger, dumping the bedding at Jack's feet.

"Here! If fucking my boyfriend in the bedding Ianto gave us offends you to the point of death threats take it and shove it up your arse. Andy and I will be happy fucking in bloody hay rather than offend your delicate self with the bedding Ianto gave us!" Malcolm snarled "And I quit. Go fuck yourself. I work for Ianto now, not you ya prick!"

Jack stared at the crumbled bedding as everything finally slotted into place and he stared at Malcolm with horror "Wait. You and Andy. It's you and Andy in the photo … not.. not Ianto."

Malcolm hesitated, turning to look at him with surprise "Really? You thought … you thought I would dare touch him? Christ on a stick you are a fool. The only man who ever tried that was John Hart and it was the first and only time I ever saw Ianto hit anyone. Christ, put him on his arse as he told him only you got to touch him. Fucking idiot, ain't 'cha!"

"John Hart" Jack groaned as he sank into the chair finally seeing that he had played right into the trap.

"Well done Mother" he whispered to a now empty room "You finally got me."


	36. Chapter 36

36

"The media have it" Toshiko said sadly, sitting by the bed Ianto was curled up in hiding from her, "Stories range from you having an affair to Jack having one and you challenging him on it. There is a range of possibilities, so far I like the one where they say you are a body double like Malcolm and he has learnt that the real Ianto was murdered at the same time as the chopper crash. They are back to saying the baby is a fake and now some think you are transgendered."

Ianto pulled the covers over his head.

.

.

.

.

"Please Owen" Jack begged, the flowers heavy in his arms as he stood on the doorstep "I have to make this right."

"Not sure you can" Owen said loudly "I think you should piss off really. Go smash something, feel better. Then you will be righteous right? You are the king after all. He's just chopped liver. Right?"

"Stop it." Jack hissed.

"Nope. Have me shot. Or is it hanging? Tell me how do you kill those accused of treason? Yeah? Ianto thinks it's beheading or something. I maybe that was the shock talking, he did say a lot of weird stuff about your mother." Owen pouted as he started to close the door in Jack's face "Later"

Jack stood for a moment, then placed the flowers on the step and turned to leave. The press were shouting at him and he was going to brush them off as per usual but then he looked back at the house and took a deep breath, instead turning to face them.

"Someone gave me a photo of two men having sex in my royal bedding. I wrongly thought it was my husband having an affair. I did not know he had given a set of our personalised bedding to one of the staff and that his boyfriend resembled Ianto in body type. The face was turned away so I could not see that it was clearly not Ianto. As the other staff member is my personal bodyguard who I know well I recognised him immediately, took it to mean the wrong thing and reacted like a total arsehole. I accused my husband of an affair, struck our oldest friend as I thought he was shtupping my husband and I startled my beloved so much that he tried to flee the room tripping on one if his infernal cats. If any of you are interested, the baby is fine. Only us that is damaged."

There were a moment of silence as they all gaped at him then a voice called out "Is he OK?"

"No. No, he's not and neither am I." Jack replied sadly "I have tried everything and do not know if he will forgive me for being a fathead. I acted abominably and he is afraid. My love. Afraid. And it's my fault…"

Jack stopped talking as a sob tore at him, and he reached out to scrub his face, not caring now. His mother had won. Her last hurrah and it had been a doozy.

Jack fled with slumped shoulders, totally bereft as he saw his failing in Ianto's light.

Unforgivable.

.

.

.

.

Ianto had watched it on live TV, had sobbed softly at the pain in Jack's face and had wanted to go out to comfort him. Knew he couldn't, shouldn't. Maybe Jack needed this moment, he needed to think about what had happened.

"You gonna race out there with your gown flapping?" Owen asked.

"No. No I … no. Even if you did let me out of the bed I know I am not ready to forgive him yet. I don't know … my head hurts" Ianto turned away from the TV and Owen turned it off.

"I could sing to you but that would be just as terrifying for all of us" Owen offered and Ianto felt a wan smile forming as he looked back at his friend.

"Thank you Owen. This is … horrible."

"I know. Do you have any plans at all?" Own asked as he settled back to watch Ianto pluck at the bedding with shaky hands. Too frail.

"I want this baby. I want something to love, that loves me. I don't know. Quiet. I want quiet. Can I flee the country? Do you think he would let me go or have me arrested at the airport?" Ianto frowned and Owen felt alarm in the question.

He glanced at Toshiko who looked as shocked as he was.

"What about our lake house?" she offered as she tried to think fast "No one knows we own it. Wanna hide you away out there, quiet, secluded and just nature all around. Yeah?"

Ianto sighed, nodding as he decided he missed his fluffs, missed his nice chair and missed the arms of the man he loved… loved still.

What a mess.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Jack was in pieces, unable to think as he sat mutely in his chair, Ianto's empty beside him … well … apart from several fluffs that all seemed to look at him accusingly. He was relieved that it was Malcolm who forgave him first, came to sit and shake his head at him as he scolded in the way a friend does. A brother does.

"He is at the Harper Lake House, gone for a few days to cool off. His blood pressure is a little worrisome and they thought the change of scenery might help soothe. Some bed rest and some silence. No press… no you. Or me for that matter. Just them." He told Jack "After that he wants to have options. You scared him. You've never directed that anger at him before, also … you struck me. He has never seen you strike anyone before let alone me. Your oldest friend. He needs to process. You know Ianto, he needs to chew on things and look for resolution. He wants to come back on his own terms, with set things in his mind. You know how he is. Wants to feel in control."

Jack nodded morosely then asked "But he will come back?"

"Yes. He says he still loves you."

Jack couldn't contain the sob as he leaned forward to hold his head in his hands.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat nervously in the back of the car, Malcolm driving sedately up the driveway to the front steps of the palace. It had been two weeks, felt like an eternity. He was making a statement coming this way, squaring his shoulders and taking several deep breaths before nodding to Malcolm to get out and walk around to open his door, letting the press see him struggling to get out with his bump in full view, a tight fitting tunic over trousers instead of the usual coats and camouflage.

He knew Jack was in trouble here, the public turning against him. Fickle lot. First they hate Ianto, and then they adore him. Ianto was wary but knew the role to play as he stood and waved, smiling as he let them all seem him alive and well. Not dead like the latest reports.

He walked over to greet the public, little ones with posies that he gushed over, talking calmly and loudly as he told everyone he had been on bed rest for blood pressure and so relieved to be home. Jack waited on the steps, knowing Ianto would not welcome him racing over. He had returned and wanted them to see, to know and above all he needed control.

Finally he turned to acknowledge Jack and held out his hand, Jack walking down to wave to the crowd and he took Ianto's hand, kissing it as he reached for the flowers as if they were too heavy. Ianto smiled sweetly as he accepted a kiss on his cheek as well, and then rubbed his stomach as he told everyone he was hungry now.

Jack led him inside and the doors closed, Malcolm ushering the staff away as he quietly told them that high tea might be best in their private quarters. They settled in their chairs as the staff fussed, one reaching out to take Ianto's hands for a moment in a silent squeeze then they left.

Plates of his favourite things, a seeping pot of tea and a lovely bouquet of flowers.

Ianto took a deep breath "I want to speak. I have things to say and I don't want to be interrupted" Ianto said calmly and Jack nodded, gripping the chair arms.

"You hurt me. You scared me and you angered me. Most of all … you disappointed me" Ianto said then held up a hand "Not finished."

Jack nodded, settling back again.

"I will sleep on my own room, I will move at my own pace and when… when I am ready I will invite you into my chambers. If I ask you to leave, you will leave." Ianto took a breath "I still love you."

Jack let out the breath he had been holding, a sob following it as he nodded, still remembering his promise not to speak.

"I forgive the accusation, forgive the insult to myself and Malcolm. Malcolm has assured me that he has forgiven you too. You need to forgive yourself for this. We need to move past this and it will not happen by swallowing it down and ignoring it. We suffered a terrible loss, a horrible shock and then the Blob compounded that. Then this … your mother… I do not want her in this house EVER again. OK? Our son will never know her, never be in the same room and if she ever sets foot on our soil I want her shot out of a huge fucking canon back over the sea. OK?"

Jack nodded.

"You can speak."

"I love you, I'm sorry and I will do whatever you want Tiger."

"Good. Start by pouring the tea and letting your poor grandmother in, she must be getting a crick in her neck listening at the door."

Mary entered with a chagrined smile, settling in her chair as she watched Ianto rub the bump lovingly, then accept the cup of tea from Jack.

He did not accept the offer of a kiss.

Jack had to earn that.

Good.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Ianto was tired and rose, Jack leaping up to help him and Ianto shook his head to let him know it was not only unwanted but annoying. Jack stepped back with open confusion as Ianto never acted like this.

After he had left Jack sat and looked at his grandmother in silent question.

"He is still hurting. Forgiving and forgetting are two different things love and he might have decided that this is worth moving aside in order to move forward, but it is still there. He needs time. He doesn't want to look back at it. Does not want it to drag you both down, hold you back. He is maintaining what delicate control he can. He needs to in order to feel safe. You know this, he was always an insecure child." She counselled gently "Let him have his time. His space. Let him come to you, tell you want he wants. This is good. This is. You will both grow from it."

She certainly hoped so.

.

.

.

.

Jack cancelled his meetings for the next day and Mary sighed, clucking her tongue as smothering the boy was not going to help either and she went to find Ianto. He was sitting on the balcony of his bed chambers watching the gardeners below. Night rolling in and the frosts would come, the need to place frost cloths over the roses making them move quickly.

"Jack cancelled all his duties tomorrow to be with you" she said without fanfare, Ianto turning to look at her.

"I didn't ask him to do that!"

"He wants to be ready for whatever you need, want. He is so eager to tend to you, he's desperate" she settled in to a chair and watched his hands pluck at the blanket a kind member of staff had insisted on placing over his legs. At least they were seeing to him in a way he could accept right now.

"Am I being too harsh?"

"No daring boy. You are being what you need to be right now. I understand, your feelings are still raw" she smiled softly, "I can see that you want to let it go but … hormones are a heady thing. Your need to protect that little life inside you, of course you feel off kilter."

He nodded, looking over at some more gardeners running for the far end of the garden, their laughter barely heard as one fell. He settled back in the chair more, his hands finally stilling. "It's her. It's always her like a thorn in my side. I forgive, forgive, forgive… this time I know is her too. The hurt is so… well. Trust is a hard thing with me and I know losing his mother like this has hurt him so deeply. I do not want to make things worse."

"Gray."

Ianto grimaced and she knew she had guessed right. "Gray."

"He still talks to her, I do not think he deliberately gave her ammunition, more like she wheedled it out of him. She is good with word games, you know that. He was horrified when this happened, his only concern was for you and he and Jack had a terrible row the entire palace could hear. He berated his brother for scaring you like that. He called you precious. Did you know that? Gray said you were the most precious thing Jack had ever caught falling from the stars. I was surprised at the level of affection. He is always so withheld." She paused as Ianto's face changed for a moment.

"She did that too. Taught him that it's weakness to show affection. He covertly hugs me. Like if he is caught doing it there are repercussions" Ianto lifted a hand to scrub at his face. Tired. Too tired to settle.

"And Jack? Where do you see yourself with him?"

"Once this weird feeling in my core settles down, god willing goes away… holding me again. I want him, crave him but that weird zinging feeling holds me back" he frowned.

"That is a defence mechanism that mothers the world over will tell you is love. A love for their child that is unbreakable and may be a wonderful feeling but also the cruellest one as when push comes to shove, a good mother will choose her child over everything she loves in the world, the child being the only thing in the end that matters." She patted his hand, her face growing sad as Ianto realized what she was saying.

"You are a mother."

"Yes. And a Grandmother too. Choosing between children is hard, harsh and there is no clear winner. She at least made that easier for me by killing the one I loved more, even if I would have never admitted it. Her father's daughter, his little apple of his eye. She always saw me and Skip … I can never call him James, so much my father's name …King James …. as competition to his affection and even in the beginning as a small child would push between him and her brother. .. My own daughter, Regicide is such a horrible and benign word for what she did. I am still a mother, but both my children are forfeit. Now Jackson, you and this little one are my only hope at feeling that zing again. Holding him in my arms that first time … I know will make the pain that overrules my pleasure right now recede and I will once again feel pride in my bloodline." She stopped talking and they sat holding hands as the night crept in, the sunset flared and she watched his face light up as he drank in the colours.

Then as she rose to leave he said softly "Can you please tell Jack I want him to sing his son goodnight, he has missed his Dada."

She sighed softly with relief as she went to tell him the thaw was really happening.


	39. Chapter 39

39

Jack had stayed there that night, next to him, touching. It felt soothing and Ianto felt all the better for it. Jack felt relief, raw and consuming relief as Ianto smiled at him in that sleepy way while pouting for the first kiss of the day.

Then Ianto's face had changed as sleep finally fled and he had remembered. Then to Jack's relief it had cleared again, Ianto moving to let him touch the bump and croon.

"Ianto…"

"No. We never speak of it, never let HER have another moment of our time. OK? But if you ever doubt me again, remember this feeling" Ianto whispered "I shall never forget it."

Jack nodded, accepting this lump he could never swallow down.

A bitter taste.

.

.

.

.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Gray love?" Ianto asked as he watched three kittens roughhousing on the mat in front of the fire.

"Why do we have two names? I mean … you didn't but Ryan…Michael. How come kings and queens have to pick a public name?"

"A regnal name, or reign name, is the name used by monarchs and popes during their reigns and, subsequently, historically. Since ancient times, some monarchs have chosen to use a different name from their original name when they accede to the monarchy. If a monarch reigns in more than one realm, he or she may carry different ordinals in each one, as some realms may have had different numbers of rulers of the same regnal name. For example, the same person was both King James I of England and King James VI of Scotland." Ianto explained, "In some countries they go by dynasty or era. Like King Lucien of Denmark, He is Lucien the Metal. This is to reflect the fact they are leaders in the export of metal ore right now. Strange, I know. The history books will record him like that. So … Jack might be … King Jackson of Sheep. We export those. Silly, no. Maybe… King Jackson of the media since our family seems to be leaders in tabloid stories" Ianto snorted softly Gray grinning. "It sort of becomes a habit. For your Granny to say Jack and I could keep our names, not have to choose like Michael did … I mean … Ryan. Lord, it took ages to get used to it and it must have felt weird to suddenly have another name. I am so relieved; Ianto is not something you can easily transfer from."

"Gareth" Gray grinned "You look like a Gareth to me. Or a David."

"Or a Lloyd?" Ianto raised an eyebrow "And what of you? Hmmmm? Peter? Or maybe you could have been King Black the serious. Or King Greenwich the colourful."

Gray started to giggle as he settled in next to Ianto, laying his head on his shoulder, "I would have called myself King Ianto the kind."

Ianto felt his heart break a little, his hands holding Gray's as he knew now that there was no way the poor boy had deliberately given HER the ammunition she had needed to place a wedge between him and Jack. No. Still innocent and so craving for love.

"No. I know what your name might be" Ianto said softly "King Gray. The Honest."

Gray smiled as he closed his eyes, sighing softly as Jack looked up from Ianto's feet he had been sitting at while playing with another horrible, infernal tiny dragon he had started calling Twat and he smiled softly, also saddened at what his mother had done to this boy, how she had tried to make him a weapon instead of loving him.

Ianto's hand went to his bump and he rubbed wondering how a mother could do that, choose a child and make the other's life hell. She had chosen wrong. Jack loved her but was wilful and stubborn. Gray loved her and was desperate. He would have walked through fire to please her yet it was never good enough. She had not just put a wedge between Ianto and Jack, but between Jack and Gray. He was desperate there too.

"I am tired, I do not want to seem grumpy. Perhaps Gray can help me to the south balcony for a surprise wave at them waiting below. They are so loyal, camping out for a glimpse of my big whale-like self lumbering past a window. Maybe the three of us, a family waving would make the cool might warmer. I do wish they would at least go home at night."

"They are scared for you, for the Blob. They fear things are worse than they are being told and you are both unwell. They want to be close, to support you in some .. I don't know … cosmic way" Gray sighed "the tabloids have you dying, on machines and one even says you already died and they are trying to buy a baby on the black market that will look like Jack. So cruel."

"It makes them money" Ianto said, decision made "Cariad, get my coat."

"Your coat?" Jack looked up from his task with surprise, "Darling, it won't fit."

"Fuck. Oh, bad word, sorry Blob. Ah … bum."

"Why do you want a coat?"


	40. Chapter 40

40

The door to the palace swung open and the crowd outside turned to watch the guard or whoever would exit, a collective gasp as Jack and Gray flanked Ianto, helping him down the steps as he looked over at the people with a warm smile, "Hey there crazies!"

He walked over and started accepting teddy bears, love tokens and flowers, staff running back and forth to put them inside as he gushed, laughed and generally glowed. Then he reached out to touch the face of an old woman, a blessing that had her weeping with joy as Jack's Great Coat kept him warm, flapping open occasionally so the large bump was shown.

"Oh!" he gasped grabbing the hand of a man "Feel!"

The baby moved, the man's face fell as he wept, falling to his knees as he felt the life in Ianto respond to him. Others watched with awe as Ianto moved along the row, letting others freely touch him. A king ... a king letting commoners touch him … touch the child within and the delight warmed them as no blankets could.

"You are all so lovely" he called from the steps as he finally called uncle "Please go home. I shall worry if you are warm enough out here, a bad frost is coming and I do not want any of you sickly. Please. If you stay our here I will be forced to sneak about peering out the windows to check on you and Jack will scold. Go home. I am fine, Blob is fine and tomorrow is another day. Please. On Sunday after church we will have a public announcement here on the steps. Come then, I shall be all dressed up then, not looking like I rolled in the bushes."

Laughter as he waved, and then they were inside, Jack holding him as he shook with fatigue. It had cost a lot but had been needed, those who had been waiting for days finally packing up and leaving.

He could sleep tonight without fearing for them.

His people.

.

.

.

.

Jack stood proudly next to his beloved who waved happily to the crowds then called out "Check out social media page. I am releasing scan photos of Blob!"

The place went wild as he laughed then waved his hands "I have another four or five weeks before B Day … I wanted you all to see that Blob is healthy and strong, I don't want you to worry while I am getting the extraction done. Oh, horrible word, sounds like a tooth coming out … I hope he doesn't have teeth!"

More than one listening mouthed 'he' with glee as people called out questions and Ianto huffed, walking down the steps towards them "I can't hear you all at once. Come now, don't act like children or I shall be forced to answer only to raised hands. Oh, listen to me. So parental already!"

Laughter and a hand shot up, he pointed.

"Sire, will the little one have a title?"

"Yes. Prince Blob"

More laugher rolling around as Ianto played to the crowd, glowing and excited along with them even if he was a little scared then he added "And after some thought we have decided to let you all know that there will be photos released the same day as the birth, we will not be mean and keep you waiting. I will want to show him to you myself if the mean doctor lets me out of bed."

"Is it a boy?" someone finally yelled, unable to wait and Ianto laughed.

"Oh dear, did I give it away?"

Cheering that shook the very air around them as Ianto clapped gleefully, knowing Jack had wanted to leak it for weeks, so overcome with pride … well … before the fall if ya get my drift. Ianto took that, his baby and after all that had happened he knew he had that right. Jack's pride as he beams showing he was not the least annoyed with the delivery of the news.

"It has been a trying time, this pregnancy not best suited to me. I am not usually inactive and have found the bed rest and needing to restrain my desire to stalk the grounds horrible. This little one ad better get used to brisk walks about the place fast! Once released I shall be like a flighty colt released from its stables." Ianto said happily "Jack may have to rein me in … or Reign me in, whichever applies with foot rubs."

Everyone saw the way he shone, the way Jack moved to flank him with open concern and they all felt relief as their royal couple seemed to have recovered from their 'upset' earlier.

Gray watched, frowning to himself as he looked over at Malcolm who was watching the couple with a soft smile. Mama had done that, had made things bad for everyone for a while. He didn't understand why but knew somehow it was his fault. And Hart. Gray's frown deepened as he thought of the one who had started the chain reaction that had made everyone so sad.

John Fucking Hart.


	41. Chapter 41

41

John Fucking Hart.

Ianto stood with inactive shock as the man stood by his bed leering at him.

Ianto had just been to the toilet, a long drawn out and embarrassing thing he preferred to do in private, even if Jack assured him he would only want to help. Bad enough not being able to reach to wipe properly, it took forever. With Jack still in their master bedroom and Ianto insisting on only nights he deemed OK, this was a night where his sleeplessness seemed to work in his favour. God, what if he had been asleep when this viper entered.

He belatedly wished this were a night he had wanted Jack beside him but his pride still forced him to say no more often than not.

John Hart was leaning back against a bedpost, his hands splayed back around it like he was posing for some sleezy porn shoot, "so … a four poster is it eye candy? You've come a long way from the roll in the hay."

"How did you get in" Ianto snarled, his hackles rising as he felt his face start to flare with the blush he could never control.

"Let meself in, know all the nooks and crannies about this place… played here as a kid too ya know" John said flippantly, "My father was a guard of the old king."

"Yes, you were the only one there when he mysteriously fell from the balcony to his death" Ianto replied with his head held high "Tell me John … was he really that sozzled or did ya push him?"

John's face changed for a moment, blinking with surprise at Ianto's moxie then he laughed.

"Come on John. She thought she could get him to make her next in line, he refused and said it must be his son James next in line, male lineage and all that. She was incensed. Probably thought getting rid of him, get rid of her brother then … ta-da. Cora was about to be announced as the next queen? Knew a boy from her would have been doom to everything she wanted for herself? She had to act fast, especially if she had to get rid of Michael as well … three generations in one foul swoop … only to be thwarted by Queen Mary who called her son back from the evening dinner he was going to attend, the bomb that killed so many never even touching him as he raced to his dying father's side." Ianto was getting into the groove now, leering back as John blinked again.

"You don't think I know? Really? You have always been there lurking. You see … so have I. Jack was away at college, Michael too. They shared a room with Malcolm remember? You forgot about me. There in the stables, part of the gossip. Oh yes. We all knew you did it. All knew. He whispered your name to Mary as he died you know. Why you were banished." Ianto smiled "Jack knew as soon as I could reach him. You killed his grandfather, James then took the crown and SHE was left to wheedle with him in an attempt to make him abdicate. She found things about him, tried blackmail there too in order to portect you, why King James never allowed her in the palace here either …. Or you. Jack never believed it, loved too much, always so gullible when it comes to those he cares for. It was always you in the background, her little bum boy. Tell me John … what is it like fucking a woman old enough to be your mother?"

John blinked again then snorted as he stepped close enough for Ianto to smell his breath "well now … little kitty has teeth."

"I'm not a kitty" Ianto said as he smiled as the man now within range "I'm a fucking tiger."

John barely had time to register their nearness as Ianto stepped the final distance away and swung, his fist catching John on the side of his head and he yelped with shock as he slammed back into the bedpost, Ianto stepping in to cover the distance again, this time screaming with rage as he drove his knee into the man's groin. Blob made it a bit harder but he got there, then another fist to the head had John slumping on the mattress, then folding to the floor.

It had taken a matter of seconds but Ianto stood triumphantly over the man who had forgotten that this boy grew up on the stables, with real men. Bare knuckle fighting, breaking horses and more than capable of putting a man down if he needed to. Yeah, you can take the boy out of the Firm but you can't take the Firm out of the boy.

John blinked as the door flew open, Malcolm responding to the panic button Ianto had calmly pressed and he looked at the man on the floor, Ianto standing there cradling his bump and Malcolm snarled as he reached out, hooking the man by the hair, John yelping with alarm as he found himself being dragged along the floor, out into the hallway where staff watched open mouthed while Malcolm beat the living shit out of him.

Jack finally pulled Malcolm off, shocked to find John a moaning bloody mess and Malcolm pointed, panting out "Ianto's room, Ianto … Ianto alone in there … fucker"

OK.

Jack knew how to hit too.

John was lucky Ianto's soft call had both men retreating to comfort him, letting the staff drag the semiconscious man away.

I wonder if there are dungeons in this palace.


	42. Chapter 42

42

Ianto was settled on the sofa, a big old thing Malcolm and some others had dragged from somewhere to sit by the fire. A fluffy blanket that resembled a buffalo hide or something over him and a table pulled around for his things. He felt like a big blob then he started to giggle as he released he was calling himself Blob now.

Jack looked up from the report he was reading as he heard the giggling starting, a gigglefest looming as Ianto clasped the blankets, his eyes twinkling. Something had tickled his fancy and Jack smiled as he watched the child-like side that seldom came out these days. He missed Cora so much.

"What are you thinking?" Gray asked, also watching Ianto.

"I just thought of myself as a big fluffy Blob in this blanket, like… then I remembered I am a blob with a Blob inside me … like a Blobby blob Carrier." Ianto giggled.

Gray blinked, then started to giggle too, pointing at Ianto "A red Blob … bubba would be a pink one when he comes out!"

"Yes" Ianto sniggered and chortled for a while then settled "Jack. We have everything ready in the nursery right?"

Ianto had chosen the side room that had been a coat room, full of expensive minks and such he knew had been Jack's mother's. Each coat had been handed out gleefully to the people standing in the cold, laughter as they all accepted coats probably costing more than their monthly wage… some yearly.

The press had loved it, Ianto screaming as a fox stole was held up and declared still alive, Jack pretending to stomp on it as Ianto shrieked and flapped his hands, putting on a display of silliness that he usually reserved for private. The pregnancy had loosened him up alright.

Sorry … back to the room. It was soft peppermints and white. With everyone now knowing it was a boy there was also some blue creeping in, the staff adding things that had Ianto amused as he went in each day to seek a new item. They were as excited about the incoming little prince as anyone.

Ianto and Jack just had to find a name.

No one spoke of John Hart, Ianto didn't want to know and Jack knew by the way Malcolm was grinding his teeth for the day or so afterwards that he didn't need to know. Hart would not be back. It was strange to see his anger reflected in someone else but it was also weirdly comforting to know Malcolm had their backs.

Ianto was humming softly, rubbing his bump when Owen and Toshiko entered, Ianto lighting up as he flapped a hand at Toshiko to come tell him the gossip around the place about … anyone else. He had forgiven her, a relief all around as she settled to smile and take the hand, whispering that she went to a sale and had some ties hidden in her bag. She pulled out a box and Ianto opened it to find three sweet ties, one with tiny dragons on it, one with roses and to his delight on with tiny crowns.

Owen was shifting in his seat while talking to Jack over by the windows and Ianto glanced over as he watched Jack's face change. Whatever Owen was whispering to him was not good, Jack learned back and frowned.

"Jack?"

They looked over like two naughty little boys caught in mid-cookie jar robbery.

"Ah .. I lost one" Owen finally said, Toshiko looking confused as well, Owen grimacing as he shifted again.

"Lost one …what?" Toshiko asked.

"One of my test subjects."

"Oh no" Ianto gasped with horror, "a miscarriage? Oh no, I must send a care basket, is she OK?"

"No … I mean … I lost her. I lost her and the baby. I don't know how … no one else shows signs of a problem. Her organs shut down, it happened so quickly, a matter of hours and she was gone" Owen sighed "There were no indicators of a problem in her bloods … nothing. Just …bam."

Ianto stared at him, his hands over his large bump and he looked over at Jack who had gone pale.

"Am I cooked?" Ianto asked "I mean … Blob. Is he fully cooked? Like … can he come out now"

Owen looked at him and started to calculate in his head as Jack leaned over "Tiger, what if…"

"No. What's two or three weeks … if there is the slightest chance he is in any danger here … I want him out!" Ianto said firmly "Jack… we can't take the chance."

"He's right" Owen finally nodded "Three weeks, give or take. Yes, he would be perfectly fine coming out now … if you are sure."

"I want him out!"

.

.

.

.

I think Gray is eighteen thereabouts in this story. Still a child in his head of about twelve thanks to mama babying him. And before you ask ... yes, I am not done with Hart yet. He has a serious talk ahead and an untimatum.


	43. Chapter 43

43

Everyone knew something was happening as the palace guard started shutting things down, moving people back and the concerned look on Owen's face as he walked out to his car and got out his bag, then heading back in.

The crowd grew silent as Ianto was then carried out by Jack with a look of thunder, how humiliating. He wanted to walk but since hearing of a death Jack was not listening, in full freak-out mode and Malcolm was no help at all, running to slam into the car, open the door and shout loudly "HURRY!"

Good one.

Definitely a Harkness.

They got to the hospital and it was in a flap, Owen's call to them short and not so sweet as they hustled to make the Royal Suite perfect, blue every fucking thing even though Ianto hadn't wanted his child bound by a colour. Well. It was the royal colour I guess. SIGH.

"OK, you good to go?" Owen asked as he slammed into the room, Ianto partially sitting up with Jack clinging to him with excitement and fear, Malcolm pacing the other end of the room. Toshiko had come running and was there, a comfort for Ianto who had asked Mary if she wanted to be there but she had not been there when they had to move and Ianto was afraid she would miss it all.

She would be the mother figure after all and Ianto knew getting a connection with her and the baby early on would ensure a smoother ride. For all of them. Besides … he sort of liked her. And was fully aware that she was invested in this baby as her grief had given way to delight when she had learned that Ianto had wanted her to be part of its life, telling her she must stay with them at the palace, help raise the next king. For days she had held it in, watching him move about the place with that natural pleasantness. Now she stood to make history. No queen ever witnessed the birth of her own great grandchild. That was historically left to others. Ianto was different. So different and his refusal to have witnesses in the room was his right, as was his right to want her in there instead.

She hadn't know how to feel …. Torn between the joy of a new life and the sorrow that he would have preferred Cora at his side. Finally she had whispered to him on the balcony as he sat letting the people see him sunning himself that she would be honoured. Ianto hoped she would make it.

"How do you feel?" Owen asked as he crouched over him.

"No. I don't know … maybe I need a burger and milkshake" Ianto said in his most sarcastic tone and Malcolm, Jack and Andy all asked what sort. Ianto rolled his eyes as Owen stated to laugh.

They laid the bed down, Ianto protesting as he wanted to see and Andy held a mirror as Owen checked the epidural had worked, and then he calmly sliced into Ianto's stomach as Jack moaned softly.

A voice was rising and Ianto blinked as the Queen slammed into the room, Andy squeaking as the mirror dropped and Ianto roared that it had better not be broken. It wasn't. Andy raised it as the Queen let Malcolm help her scrub and put on a gown so she could approach the bed.

Owen was talking softly as he asked Toshiko to step closer to him as she gave up her spot holding Ianto's hand, her delight in her face as she helped manoeuvre the baby's head out of the slit made Ianto focus on her for a moment before remembering why they were here, Jack's gasp moments before Owen's.

"OK, come on little man" Owen crooned as he wriggled the baby and suddenly he was there. Small, perfectly formed and limbs flailing. Alive. Alive.

Ianto looked on as Jack accepted his son, swinging to show Ianto the little face that was perfect. Oh, oh … there was Jones after all. No cleft in the chin. Ianto's smooth chin. Oh… Ianto started to weep with delight as Jacks' eyes glared at him from the angry little baby, his anger clear as he screamed at being disrespected like this.

"Perfect" Ianto sobbed happily, nodding for Jack to hand him over to the old Queen who gripped her great-grandson with delight. He was definitely perfect.

"Go show them" Ianto said, watching Owen clean him up and she looked at him with surprise. "Well I can't exactly do it yet. Go. You and Jack go show the world our next king. Tell them in the morning I will go to the balcony and they can all see us then."

"Oh darling, they can wait" she soothed, "his first time…"

"No. Go. This is your moment too. Go, they will tear the place apart if they think we are keeping him from them because he died or something. God, you're right. They will decide I died instead. Damn it" Ianto waved a hand "Owen will clean me up and maybe Jack can carry me out there since he thinks it's OK to treat me like that."

"Sorry love, I panicked" Jack sighed.

"Right, go on then. Carry him out, Her majesty carries Blob and you can all wave then get the hell back in here so Ianto can rest. Christ on a Harley, he should be sleeping now" Owen huffed.

"Come on love" Jack lifted Ianto carefully and Malcolm led the way to the steps of the hospital where the place went still. The queen walked out and they saw the baby, then Jack with Ianto and the place erupted.

A KING IS BORN!


	44. Chapter 44

44

He heard the clang of the doors signalling another visitor and he rose to stand suggestively, leaning against the wall so when the guard came to the bars with his tray he could leer and let him look at his crotch while bending done to place the tray on the ground, and then slide it under the bars.

He did not expect her.

"Jonathan."

John straightened up, looking ashamed for a moment before going back to his default. Sneering at the one who stood behind her, Connors calmly staring back as his mistress settled on the chair he had carried for her.

"Johnny, stop that and sit!"

John sat.

They stared at one another for a while, then she started to speak, her voice calm, soft yet it carried all the power of a Queen.

"Once upon a time there was a boy. Not a bad boy, not a good boy. Just a boy. His mother one of the royal court, her husband a royal guard. The old king was failing, his son due to take over. The young grandson and his friends away at boarding school as was the way of things. Now … this old king was fond of this boy, the same age as his young grandson … grandsons. His son James and his daughter Beryl were of the Royal ways and were often busy with duties but this boy … this boy spent a lot of time with the old king who revelled in the friendship with someone clever enough to play games and amuse him in the twilight of his life. Now … this king's queen was younger than him, a child bride who not only knew the boy's mother was kept at court for a reason … knew she had hastily married one of his personal security for said same reason." She stopped talking as she sighed, "For the boy."

John blinked, and then sat forward, letting his hands hang between his legs, his elbows on his thighs as he stared at her intently.

"Now … this boy was no ordinary boy, The old king kept him close as he was special. Unfortunately this boy had a friendship with the king's daughter, even though she was old enough to be his mother. An unpleasant and unhealthy one that he discovered and he asked the boy to come to him. To ask him to stop … he most probably intended telling the boy the secret to his specialness, the reason why he should not lay with the princess. Unfortunately the princess had a stronger hold on the boy then we thought and …. And as he stood waiting to tell the boy his love for him … the reason he …. Well. It was mote, since the boy approached and instead of embracing him and listening to why he was forbidden to love the princess, he did what she had instructed him to do and he pushed the old king from the balcony."

John sat back, folding his arms across his chest in a show of defiance that did not travel to his face.

"The old king lay dying, killed by the young boy he loved and as he died he grasped the hands of his wife, the queen and he begged that she not punish him. Made her promise with his dying breath that no matter what happened … she not kill his youngest son." Mary's voice broke as she cleared her throat as John's arms fell into his lap, his mouth coming open but nothing came out.

"I knew about Malcolm being Jack's half brother. Was shocked and saddened to find my daughter had married a man that was like my husband, her father. An adulterer. Your mother did love him I think, he did love her in his way. And you … he adored you Jonathan. Were you not named for him? Hmmm? John?" she canted her head as he closed his mouth, the shock evident as he rubbed his hands on his thighs.

"You see … when my husband King John died your mother was listed in his will. A stipend for the term of her life. James knew … accepted his father's infidelity, was horrified that his sister was with you knowing you were a sibling. She knew. She knew full well who you were before that, we had warned her. Michael was going to adhere to it too, not knowing why but accepting it was something his grandfather had put in place. So … this is where we are today Jonathan."

John blinked.

"You have killed your father, your brother and his wife, your nephew and his wife, your sweet little great-nephew all for the pleasure of your conniving sister who knew full well that you were killing blood." She let it sink in "I wanted to break my promise. Now … you threatening all I have left of the bloodline, I wanted to put you down, to eliminate the threat to my grandson and his husband … my great-grandchild. But you know who saved you this time? Hmmmmm? Your father long gone and my promise to him almost forfeit?"

John could only shake his head, shock making him cold to the bone.

"Ianto."


	45. Chapter 45

45

Finally John spoke. Croaking out "Toto?"

"That is what you used to call him isn't it" she sighed softly, shifting in the chair that was too hard for her old hips "Ianto knew. Always knew. Bricks and mortar … walls with ears … Ianto was always there in the background. Jackson's first time seeing him was deliberate on my part. I knew you and he were forming a friendship at her insistence and I feared what her motives were. I took him to see the new foal knowing Ianto was there and hoping against hope that the spark would be there … and it was. Ianto knew you were Jack's uncle, knew you were stalking him for some reason and at first were friends with Jack for my sake. The love was a surprise to both of us, his delight in Jack only hindered by Beryl's horror at having her plans derailed."

John nodded "So … he knew the promise, this is for you. He is going to spare me for you. So your promise to the king is kept, your soul is still clean."

"Ianto is his mother's child. She was my beloved maid in waiting and he has her heart. He knows I promised Johnny that I would let you live, would always try to protect you. He is giving me this now. He is forgiving you." She nodded as she agreed "He wants to spare you the death sentence for treason. For all the weirdness between you all … Ianto is actually fond of you and knows there was a time you comforted Jack. Were a friend to him even if it was for the crime you committed in the first place as he mourned his grandfather. So … we have an impasse."

"Yes we do. So … My lady … what do you suggest?" John canted his head with interest now a he felt the weight lifting. Eye Candy had a plan?

"You are to be placed on the royal plane and you will go to Italy to the vineyard. I am signing over the vineyard and winery to you. The Villa. All in your name. Not hers. Yours. The stipend she receives as a royal member is now transferred to you on the occasion of her demise. I do not want to know anything more of this…. I am just the messenger now as your younger king gives you a choice. You can either live the rest of your days with your elderly sister or you can … well … live comfortably by yourself with not only the money you will receive for the term of your life but also the income from the royal wine."

"You …. You are kidding" John choked as he stood, then sat.

"No. Ianto is making this a onetime offer. Take it or leave it. If you choose to live there alone … you will once more be given leniency if … a death occurs." She grimaced at the unsavoury subject of her own daughter's impending death "Ianto and Jack will publically declare you as a Knight of the Realm, their ambassador in Italy. You will get title, money and freedom … but you can NEVER return to this place. Ianto has forgiven you … Jackson has not."

John nodded, his mind screaming with the information flicking around, bouncing off walls and zinging him. He felt like he was imploding, exploding … melting …

"Ianto told me to leave you now. To give you the night to think it over, to chew it over he said. Tomorrow you are on the plane and you will have time then to decide whatever you want to do." She rose, grimacing as her old bones protested, running her hands together.

John rose and bowed to his queen.

.

.

.

.

.

John was ready, walking quickly along the corridor towards the car that would take him to the plane, then Italy and his future. Connors hesitated at the top of the steps to the garage and John looked up as Malcolm filled the space for a moment then moved away.

John stepped out into the garage and Ianto stood waiting.

"John."

"Sire."

"I have something for you" Ianto handed over a large bag and John looked into it, finding some thigh boots that looked fancy and jaunty. Just his taste. He made a small noise of delight as he looked at them.

"There are clothes on the plane, take advantage of the bathroom and shower. Change. Shave. You really need a shave" Ianto sighed and John looked at him again, taking him in.

"You are thin."

"Far from it" Ianto snorted, "I am grateful that my yoga and pregnancy exercises that have helped my retain some shape but I am still pudgy. I am lucky I had suits a size too large, they fit well at the moment."

"You had it."

Ianto blinked then frowned "They did not tell you cousin?"

"Cousin." John repeated "Yes. Our mothers were half-sisters weren't they … another secret of this bloody place."

"A boy. A little boy, healthy and adorable. There are some photos in the bag as well … he is a replica of Jack accept for my chin. We have not released his name yet … like most things the palace want that suspense." Ianto smiled briefly "But I shall whisper it to you as a parting gift."

John leaned in to hear, and then he smiled softly as he heard the name and he asked "Did Jack choose it?"

"How did you guess?" Ianto sighed "Go John. I give you the boots to walk the miles you must. May they take you far, keep you healthy and one day… one day may you be the man to fill them."

John was on the plane before it hit home what Ianto had said and he ripped at the bag, removing the boots to stare at them with open wonder.

The royal standard stamped on the buckles.

The boots of the long since murdered king.

His father's boots.

Trust Ianto to know where they were and give this one last bite.

John cradled them and finally he started to weep.

Then … as his queen had instructed… he planned.


	46. Chapter 46

46

THE PALACE IS PROUD TO PRESENT THE NEXT KING OF THIS REALM …. MAXAMILLIAN MICHAEL JOHNATHAN HARKNESS. BOTH CHILD AND PARENTAL DOING WELL.

Ianto looked at the official declaration of their son "Maxamillian. Lord. What a big name."

"Max" Jack said happily as he took the stack of photos Ianto was flicking through, shuffling them before finding the one he wanted to go with the release. Ianto was bare-chested, his fuzzy chest hair visible in the black and white shot, Max in his arms as Jack's arms embraced them both from behind his smile blinding as he looked at the camera, Ianto's eyes only for their son. Secretly the one Ianto had wanted too, why he had put it on the bottom. Reverse psychology worked best on this one.

"Max. You know … John asked if you had chosen it" Ianto snorted.

"I still can't believe that you let him go" Jack pouted then sighed "will he be OK?"

"Yes Cariad" Ianto nodded, glad Jack did not know the entire truth of things. Like most that grew up in service, Ianto knew the art of omission was key. Jack didn't really want to know, he liked the life they had. He was royalty, needed an air of deniability.

"What's he doing?" Jack crooned, leaning over to watch their son blink and pull a face.

"I do believe he is filling his royal nappy sire" Ianto sniggered, Jack lighting up as he took the baby to croon and check, then make a noise as Ianto was proven right.

"Want help there?"

"Nope… got it" Jack said with a grimace, wiping the little bottom covered in a foul coloured slime "Ewwwwww, when does this get solid?"

Ianto snorted "Cariad… solid is not really any better than slimy. It will still smell like that."

"Oh god!"

Ianto smiled as he leaned back to watch then he said gently "You can put him in that cute teddy bear suit and we could go outside to flaunt him for a moment or two if ya like."

Jack was excited now, wrestling the baby into the little onesie as he glared up at his father to show his enormous dislike for anything out of the ordinary. Jack grinned as he saw his own anger shown and he leaned down to kiss him, the little one's face clearing to smile back.

He has his Taddy's forgiveness it seems.

Ianto rose and Malcolm moved from his spot by the door to help, his hand sliding into Ianto's elbow to make sure he was stable then stepping back as Ianto smiled politely, secretly annoyed but knowing he was trying to help. Like Jack, he was a born smotherer.

They wandered out to find people as always hoping for a peek and the place erupted as they saw that the young prince was being brought out in his father's arms, Ianto calmly carrying a blanket in case it was colder than they thought it was.

Max was in fine form, awake, bright and even seemed happy to see people, his eyes drinking it all in as Jack walked along so they could see him, a small distance between them as Ianto made small noises when he thought it was too close. Malcolm nodding as he watched Ianto control the situation while letting Jack be the one in the light. A good partner.

"Max has filled his nappy already this morning" Jack was telling someone happily "I think he is part alien, the slime is definitely about to become sentient and destroy us all, climbing from the nappy bucket."

Everyone laughed as they gushed over the little one, Ianto stepping forward to accept a teddy being waved and the old lady was almost overcome with delight as he leaned in and accepted it personally, letting her seize his hand for a moment as she looked into his face "Such a lovely boy, aren't you."

"If I am … it is for the love of my people" he replied "You all fill me with such delight and warmth. You are all so healing in your thoughts, I already feel better than I thought I would. Max was a hard road to travel but worth the pain for the pay off."

"He is lovely" she smiled back "So sweet. Is he a good sleeper?"

"Yes he sleeps like his father … sprawled out snoring" Ianto laughed happily, those listening smiling at his honest reply "Wakes in the early hours for a bottle then off again."

"So you have a nanny?"

"No. Jack and I are co-parenting. When he gets older we may need someone to help coral him at times, we agreed to keep that open but for now I am too selfish to let someone else have him" Ianto grinned.

"Apart from Granny" Jack said, and then cleared his throat "I mean … her majesty."

"Oh yes, she gets free rein. She is the Queen ya know" Ianto snorted.

Laugher then Jack watched Ianto give a hand signal that Malcolm responded to, stepping forward to move him on as Ianto looked apologetically to the crowd.

"Well, I am sorry to say, it's time for cuddles and the reading of the dreaded dally reports" Jack said as he stepped back as well, "And maybe this afternoon he will be ready for another peek."

Ianto knew this had to be bought to a head, they could not traipse out twice a day for a photo op.


	47. Chapter 47

47

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Jack asked with concern as Ianto told him he wanted to go to the country estate.

"I want some quiet. It would be nice to have a few days there. Your granny loves it there, it's her favourite place and it means your dad can come and have some cuddles without the press hounding him about his missing wife" Ianto said gently "Also … the staff have been wonderful here but they deserve a break too. We are a bit of hard work."

"Oh. OK" Jack nodded.

"Gray can come too … he might like the groundskeeper's dogs. The kitties will be OK, I know the staff spoil them rotten now." Ianto smiled as he burped the baby and let him settle back.

"OK"

.

.

.

.

The expensive anti-motion sickness vehicle came to a stop and Ianto was relived as he smiled at his mate, then shot out to take a deep cleansing breath. Thank fuck that was over.

Jack was struggling with the baby carrier, Mary reaching around him to snatch the baby out and walk away as Jack blinked then shouted "OI!"

Ianto laughed as he watched how easily she stole the child, something she clearly enjoyed doing as she stood holding him up to let him see the greenery, not that the little one cared. She did.

"One day this will all be yours Maxi. See? All this is for you, the big boy, yes!" she was crooning.

Ianto was happy to get inside to the cool air conditioning, heading for the guest chambers before cursing softly and changing course to get to the main rooms. The bedding had already been changed to the royal standard and Ianto felt annoyance as he had asked for those to be removed. Since that entire thing with Malcolm he was not so keen on them and he knew Jack was being stubborn in insisting they still be used. Ianto would prefer bloody plain white ones than look at the pattern that had caused so much pain for no reason.

Never mind, he toed off his shoes and lay on the cool bedding, moaning softly as he let it suck him in.

"Tiger?"

Ianto opened an eye to see Jack there in the doorway "Granny has Max for the duration of the afternoon she sez. Like … she got that Queen voice on and everything, holding him like I was gonna feed him to the wolves."

"Let her have her fun" Ianto yawned, rolling to his side and cuddling into his pillow.

"Ianto… ah… the beds…ah…."

Ianto finally saw the problem. One bedroom and he sighed "Cariad, if you've not worked out that I want you back in my bed full time then I don't know what to beat you about the head with. Get over here and lay quietly, let me snooze."

Jack smiled as he did just that.

.

.

.

.

.

Max was asleep, the little pout impressive as she watched his little face moving. She was enthralled, seeing her own husband in him, her lovely little man was definitely Jack's. She smiled as she cooed and placed him in the basket, then she sat back and looked at Connors.

"So … did he insist?"

"It was more like a quiet request but in that way he does when he is going to get his own way one way or another" Connors replied with a sigh "He wants to make a point I think. This is not to prove something, rather to settle it."

She nodded as she held the DNA test and then she handed it back "Give it to them then and let it be an end to it. Jackson cannot be this foolish again for next time he makes a ludicrous claim… Ianto might just decide it is not worth the pain. After all … that baby is legally his according to the paperwork with Doctor Harper."

Connors turned and handed the paper off to Malcolm who had waited impatiently to look, smiling as it showed a 99.9999999% probability that Jack was the father.

Of course it did.

.

.

.

.

.

His boots made little sound on the polished floors as he walked towards the room, he sort of wished they did just for the drama of it all, entering to close the doors and lean back to hear that lovely click of the lock.

Beryl turned with surprise then smiled "Johnny dear. Why didn't you tell me you were…. What's wrong? That old trout been at you again? Hmmmm? Or is it the little piece of fluff."

"Have you ever had clarity my dear?" he asked calmly, "Have you ever had a moment where everything is laid out just so that you see it all and for a moment… a mere moment the entire thing makes sense?"

Beryl frowned, "John?"

"Ahhhhhh, my love. We need a word."

Her smile faded as he stepped closer and she looked down, seeing her father's boots she remembered so well. He wore them everywhere, even to the table despite her mother's complaints.

"Like my boots?" John asked sweetly "Were me Da's."

She took a step back.

John added "apparently, they are scuff proof. Shall we test that theory? Sister?"

Beryl whimpered as he advanced.


	48. Chapter 48

48

"Majesty"

Ianto looked up from his book as Jack turned from the phone, his hand on it to make a call and he hummed as he waved for Malcolm to speak. Malcolm's eyes shifting to Ianto.

"What is it Mal?" Ianto asked.

"It is … It is the Duchess. Lady Beryl." He said then looked around as Jack came closer, standing next to Ianto's chair "Ah … I just got word. Apparently she fell."

"Fell" Jack repeated.

"She fell from the balcony of the villa" Malcolm clarified, looking at Ianto who was struck with the irony of John's choice. Really. Like father like daughter. Both going to their doom at the hands of one they trusted... the same git… over and out. Huh.

Jack was speaking and Ianto blinked focusing as Jack knelt "Are you OK love? I … it's horrible Poor mother."

"Yes. Hideous. I mean … god. Jack, I am so sorry. She and I did not see eye to eye but … I am sorry it came to this" Ianto sighed. "Malcolm, please let us tell Gray."

"Was anyone with her?" Jack rose to face Malcolm, "tell me she was not alone, at least."

"No. She was not alone. John Hart was with her on the balcony. Apparently they were being silly, the staff heard noises and thought furniture was being moved. You know how she liked rearranging things… well… she just…went over. Lost her grip on something and staggered back." Malcolm was still watching Ianto who was now watching Jack.

"Just like Granddad. God."

"Well … as long as you never go on a balcony again we can break the curse" Ianto said, rising and nodding to Malcolm who relaxed with relief. Ianto added "Jack… what do you want to do love?"

"John. I mean… he was at ours just last week in your room and … how did he get there?" Jack frowned.

"I lent him the plane, we were not using it and I thought … since he's my cousin it would be OK. It got rid of him, I wanted him gone." Ianto waved a hand dismissively "Before the press saw his face and knew he had got a hiding. He was happy to go. Missed her I think, wanted to get close to her again."

"Cousin?"

"Darling, my mother was the younger sister of his mother, remember? How she got the job at court?" Ianto smiled "She had the king's ear as she was the towel folder or whatever. Anyway, her sister needed work so the king hired her on, how me Da and she met with him being the tailor and official dresser."

"That's right!" Jack smiled as he totally let go of the thing that had surprised him "After she died you went with him to Granny's and then he went… where did your Da go?"

"Hell, I think" Ianto said softly then rose "Is that Max crying?"

Jack was gone, racing to see and Ianto sat again as he contemplated Jack's ability to be so …. Dismissive of things. Of course, it was how he was raised. As Ianto was raised to see all things, the tiniest detail … Jack was raised to dismiss it all. The prince and the pauper.

"Funny old world" he said aloud and Malcolm turned to look at him as he smiled.

"Not a bad one though … sire." He replied.

"Stop 'sire'ing me!" Ianto pouted, "You know … you are a devil, just like your brother!"

Malcolm laughed as he turned to leave and he took a moment to look back than ask "Is it true? John is …"

"Italian now" Ianto replied as he nodded, Malcolm staring then nodding before closing the door.

Ianto settled back against the chair and sighed softy.

"Bloody family!"

.

.

.

.

.

Franklin sat with the baby in his lap, Mary watching her son-in-law as he leaned over to coo. Helen had entered and was gasping as she looked at him as well, her face animated as she looked down over Franklin's shoulder "Look at him Lin, such a Harkness. Just like our… ah…"

"Don't be foolish. I know the truth and it does not concern me. Not a jot" Mary said loudly and Helen looked at her with gratitude, then back at the baby.

"Oh, how I wanted one of these, was so blessed. Now … if he will only give me a grandbaby!"

"Oh I don't think you should get your hopes up there" Mary snorted "Andy might have some sway with Doctor Harper but I doubt he wants to be pregnant!"

Helen looked up at her and frowned, then looked at Malcolm who was entering.

"Who's Andy?" She demanded and Malcolm looked horrified.

"Oh dear" Mary sighed, "It never ends, does it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's sorted" Jack said as he sat next to Ianto who was in the garden while he had some quiet time.

"Hmmmm?"

"Her funeral. No point flying her body home … she loved it over there. So … cremated and a handful of ashes to be thrown onto the vines. Daddy agrees. Her other ashes will be spread over the Grand Canyon. She always wanted to go there" Jack said happily and Ianto fought the urge to laugh at the absurdity of it.

"Sounds good Cariad. We ask for some distance at this time … to mourn privately." Ianto nodded as he watched a butterfly lazily flap past "Then … we can stay a little longer. I like it here."

"You know what? Me too."

Ianto hummed softly as he closed his eyes and let the sun kiss his face a little longer.

How cleansing.

.

.

.

.

Sorry my Darlings, we are now at single posting as you have caught up to me at last.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Ianto frowned as he watched Jack twisting about something, looking at pieces of paper or something with grimaces of brain pain. He had brain pain whenever he had to decide on something that made no sense anyway.

Finally he turned to Ianto who had waited patiently.

"The first official portrait"

Ah. Right. The first stamp, postcard, tea towl etc. The horrible thought really was a Brain Pain. OK, he understood now.

"Ah" Best not say too much, get a feel for his thoughts "What would you like Cariad?"

"Well … the mother sits with the baby in her arms, or lap, the husband standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders like … these are mine… or something." Jack frowned "But I don't want to feminise you … the press are so fickle as it is, they will either slam it or act like it's a joke."

Ah.

"Well … we could change things up, if you want us to be equals" Ianto considered "Max will wear the little gown all the 'Firsts' wear for their first official sitting, like the smaller version of that christening gown that weights a ton."

"Yeah… what's your idea love?"

"Well … Granny could sit in the chair with Max in her lap, you and I stand either side … a united front sort of thing" Ianto said as he considered, "or… ditch the chair. If we are making a statement… I would like that sweet lounge suite that is pale peach. Granny loves apricot, right? She can wear Apricot, matching the sofa. You and I wear black suits, white shirts without ties, open collars. Just a pop of colour in our breast pockets, a royal blue kerchief in your pocket, a red one in mine. We put a purple sash in our son's gown to show the colours combined. Granny holds him and we sit either side, our arms behind her to cuddle in and our other hands clasped together over hers; in Max's lap?"

Jack stalled out, loving the idea. "Red and blue makes purple. The new royal standard. Ooooo, Max's royal sash?"

"Why not? Any and all of our children will wear it" Ianto smiled then watched Jack go still once more.

"All? Like… more than one?" Jack's eyes slid to him with open interest.

"Not now… in a couple of years… who knows how far Owen can go with this, why not? For all the discomfort I think we did a pretty good job here. Give him time to iron out the glitches and make sure it's OK and… yeah. A nice three or four year gap would be nice." Ianto smiled as he watched Jack light up as he heard that Max might not be their only child. Ianto was pleased to see Jack wanted more, wanted to spoil many… not just one.

"What are we discussing?" Mary asked as she entered and settled on her chair, lifting her needlework then looking at the glowing older king.

"Oh Granny, Ianto said he might have another for me in a few years" Jack gushed happily "I wanted oodles, thought I would be happy with none… Max changed everything. Ya know?"

"Actually we were talking about the first official family portrait" Ianto corrected gently "How we want you in it with us. Unified front and all that. After all, you are his mother figure now. Seems right, we show the world there is still a queen here… and she is flanked by the men who will defend her realm."

"Oh" she sighed happily, then lit up as Malcolm entered with a sleepy Max who was grizzling as he tried to soothe "Awwww, still windy?"

"I still think it's the milk" Malcolm frowned as he handed him to her, stepping back to watch her expertly roll the baby in her knees and pat his tummy, a little burp heard.

"I am lactose intolerant. Told Owen … said maybe he needs goat's milk or something but he ws convinced he was fine. I do worry too" Ianto agreed and Mary nodded.

"I agree too… we will try him on the Goat's milk and see. Soy should have settled him." She sighed "A delicate little stomach, like his Taddy."

Ianto smiled as she settled back and he looked at Malcolm, "Actually… I want an unofficial portrait too, to hand right there over the fireplace. Like I said … like the official one with Max in Granny's lap you and I bookends … I want Malcolm to stand behind the sofa. Watching over us."

Malcolm gaped as Jack nodded "If ya like Tiger. Will make tongues wag."

"Then settle it and simply announce that he is your half-brother. The media will have something other than me to focus on for five point two seconds" Ianto huffed "They all know. Everyone knows my love. Look at him!"

"Really?" Jack asked with surprise.

Ianto really wondered sometimes.


	50. Chapter 50

50

"What has a tiny dick and hangs down?" Owen was saying to someone on the phone as Ianto entered with Gray carrying the baby, settling in chairs to watch as the man stalked up and down. Ianto looked at the photo he had chosen to hang behind his desk. Granny with Max in her lap. Ianto sitting one side, Jack the other. Malcolm standing behind Jakc with a soft smile, Gray standing behind Ianto. It was personally Ianto's favourite too.

"A bat." Owen snorted "Call yourself intellectual. OK …Now... what has a massive dick and hangs up?"

Click

Owen had slammed the phone down with a look of maniacal glee then looked over at them, "oh… hey. Been waiting for months to use that one. Cretans!"

"Can you please check Max's cord? It's drying nicely but a little red around the tummy line still" Ianto said calmly, used to this man's weird ways. Gray was not, his eyes wide as he watched Owen snatch up the baby and then to his horror hold it above his head, making a weird nose as he swooped it over to a table.

The soft laughter from the baby was a surprise as well.

"I didn't know they laughed that little" he said with interest.

"They don't" Owen replied "These little beasts are advanced… yes you are. Little geniuses … yes. I have one born a fortnight before this little sweetie that is already rolling over. Can you believe it? So strong."

"Like… a super human" Gray said with wonder and Owen looked over at him.

"Well … I have been arguing with them about that. Who I just hung up on. They seem to think I can breed super solders or something because they have got hold of my bloody research notes. Pricks are clearly breaching my firewalls. Toshiko is about to take me offline. See them hack me then! HAH!"

"Super soldiers?" Ianto asked with concern.

"Yes, these blighters are strong, intelligent and clearly from the size of them they are good little growers. It is estimated that by the time they are fully grown they will be like bloody WWE wrestlers. Big, bad and awesome!" Owen said with glee "The two girls look like they will wrestle bulls or something … mind … one of them is petite like this guy. I think it has a lot to do with the Dam … he might look like Jack but he will have your lean physique I think, wide shoulders and maybe stronger than people think."

"Shit. I can definitely see the military taking an interest" Ianto frowned "they can't. Right?"

Owen hastened to reassure Ianto "Patented. Patented up the wazoo! Toshiko also has seeking software out there they know nothing about. Any research starts to mimic mine and I know … can get in there and shut it down. Christ … this is almost as bad as the time they asked for me to clone some of their solders. They still don't get it. There is a line."

"I was saying to Jack that maybe in a few years I might try for another" Ianto said carefully "Once you are ready."

"Really?" Owen lit up "WOW! I would love that. This wee man needs a sibling or two. Yeah, totally. I am working on tweaks to predetermine the sex. By then I might be able to give you the sex you want… if you want. Again … I am unsure where to draw the line. Like… hair colour? Skin colour? There has to be a certain amount left to the gods ya know."

"I agree … I don't think I would want to know." Ianto smiled softly "I would just want a healthy little beast."

"And how are you Gray Boy?" Owen glanced up at him and Gray smiled happily.

"Ianto is letting me care for a horse that is gonna have a baby, she's one of his. I can't wait!" Gray gushed, Owen settling to talk with him about horses and foaling.

Ianto knew Owen would be kind, give Gray some attention with Max taking so much these days.

He knew to watch that.

Gray mattered too.


	51. Chapter 51

51

Ianto got up and stretched, looking over at his husband who was still asleep and would be for another few hours. Something had woken him and he wasn't sure what. He walked though to the nursery where he looked at his little prince, snoring softly in his little crib. With a soft smile he wheeled it out to be beside the bed, Jack's side as he liked to be the one who changed him in the morning. Ianto could live with that.

He then wandered to the window and looked out over the estate, seeing in the distance the stables lit up. Now he knew. The horse was foaling. He hurriedly dressed, annoyed that no one had told him but also knowing they would be horrified if they had woken little Max. OK. He moved quickly through the palace and after a moment, he stopped at Gray's door and knocked softly.

The door opened and a startled Gray peered out, and then smiled as he saw Ianto in old clothes "What's up?"

"I think our girl is dropping her foal, come on. You wanted to see" he whispered and Gray squealed, racing to dress and follow Ianto through the dark kitchen only to find Malcolm running after them while pulling a jumper on.

Ianto snorted.

"Don't' tell me… the foal?" he asked as he reached the two already at the door "Jack woke me with a weird mumble about you and then he started snoring in my ear. Went straight back to sleep with the phone still on the pillow. The nutta."

"He does that" Ianto giggled "When we were still in the dating stage he would ring me to set him to sleep with my singing. Funny bugger. Such a cute little snuffly snore, just like Max."

"awwwwww" Malcolm gushed happily as he held the torch, lighting their way and they entered to find the place in action. The large bay was straining in her stall as the hands crooned and Hamish nodded to his king then stepped aside knowing Ianto was better at foaling than him, why he had made head Stable Master so young.

"Right, how long?" Ianto asked as he ran his hands over her.

"About for hours, she's really straining" Hamish sighed. Ianto nodded and turned to soap up and then as Gray gaped Ianto turned and shoved his hand inside the horse. He looked at his feet while feeling around then swore softly.

"Breach"

"Ahhhhh, you sure?"

"Yeah. I feel hooves, no head. Shit! Yeah, rump. Little bigger" Ianto sighed, "Gotta try to turn him."

"Majesty?"

Ianto turned to find the royal vet approaching and he withdrew his arm, Gray grimacing as it came out gross looking and Ianto started taking rapidly as he washed his arm. Gray was so pleased he had thought to pick up the towel, Ianto thanking him for being thoughtful.

It took another twenty minutes before the vet sighed and said it couldn't be turned, they had to just get it out. Ianto knew what it meant and sighed, nodding as he stepped back and took Gray' arm "We need to stand back. They have to use the winch."

"Winch?"

Gray watched with a mixture of glee and horror as the foal was dragged from its groaning mother, her distress evident as Ianto tried to comfort her, the foal finally flopping onto the straw as everyone whooped, Ianto clutching the mare to make sure she didn't accidentally step on anyone as she shivered with pain. The baby was frantically rubbed with towels. Finally it was done, the afterbirth gone and the mare calmly nuzzling the shaky foal to her teat for its first drink.

"Look at that, he's wonderful" Gray whispered with wide eyes.

"Can you think of a name?" Ianto asked as he leaned back to watch "He's from the same stallion as the twins over there, will have the same high step."

"I get to name him?"

"Well .. he will be your horse won't he?" Ianto laughed happily "I will help you train him, one day ride him … all yours. We can ride together."

Gray threw his arms around Ianto as he sobbed with delight, the very idea of something like this was a boon. Mama always said no because of the danger of being bucked off… she always said so. She had said falling was dangerous. Huh. Weird.

"Are you OK Gray Boy?" Ianto asked softly.

"Yeah. Just… happy. Is it wrong to be happy Mama isn't here to spoil it?"

"Just between me and you … if she were I may have had to shoot her sooner or later bud" Ianto hissed "Turns out I can't love everyone."

"That's OK" Gray said as he leaned in and clucked at the foal "I love you."

"Yeah… now!" Ianto huffed "Give him a horse and he likes ya, huh?"

Gray laughed and then said "Cloud. Is that stupid?"

"Cloud. No, I like it. Hooves making a thundering sound … I like it. Cloud. Stormy yet… pretty too" Ianto slapped his shoulder "Good man. I knew you had the name in you!"

Gray looked at his foal with delight.

His.


	52. Chapter 52

52

Three days later and Ianto found Gray in the stall talking softly to the mama and her baby. Telling them of the adventures ahead. Ianto shook his head as he leaned in "Really? Gonna set up a cot out here next?"

"He's so funny" Gray said as he rushed to the stall door "When can they go outside? I wanna see him run. I bet those funny long leg looks weird."

"Just a few more days. Then on their own, not with others. Horses are funny, one might not like the little bloke and take a nip at him or something. Besides, she's not concerned with staying in. She likes the warm." Ianto counselled, then sighed "Gotta go up to the house. I can see Malcolm waving for me."

"Why don't you have a radio thing? He can just tell you then" Gray frowned.

"Then he can always find me. Where's the fun in that, hmm?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and Gray laughed, going back to watching his foal.

Ianto walked up to the house "Something wrong?"

"You know the bloody Planetary Change Delegation coming next week?" he growled and Ianto nodded "Yeah… well … Jack has agreed to have a bloody dinner her for them! A Diplomatic Delegation."

"But… it's a political thing isn't it? And we are supposed to be neutral?" Ianto frowned.

"Yes. Tell him that. It's done…"

Ianto brushed past him and strode into the office where Jack looked up from his bits of paper with surprise "Tiger!"

"Malcolm told me and I don't know what to say!" Ianto bristled "You didn't think to talk to me about this?"

Jack snorted "Ianto... this is not a big thing. Everything is under control and you don't have to worry your head about this. My kingdom, my mess."

Ianto frowned, that was a weird response "Jack. I am not happy and need to know why!"

"I don't know why, some people just hate us. This has always happened, he had no right to upset you like this. Death threats like this come every…"

"DEATH THREATS?" Ianto roared "I was talking about the delegation dinner."

Jack frowned "First of all … you could have said what you were whinging about, second … I am the King!"

"Whinging? Oh really. The first King to get into the political arena, that's for sure letting those bloody presidents and prime ministers in here without even giving me a say in the mater. Who do you think has to do all the work? Hmmmm? And that's not detracting from the death threats" Ianto said sullenly "How many? Are we safe?"

"Oh for the love of coffee, get a grip" Jack rolled his eyes. "You have to do nothing. Nothing. Not your job anymore, right? You just have to stand by me and look pretty for fucksake. You can manage that right?"

Malcolm's sharp intact of breath behind them should have been a warning but Jack as all or nothing .. boots and all kinda guy. He leaned in "Just relax and leave it all to me."

Ianto smiled sweetly and canted his head "OK Your Majesty. Since YOU are the king … go for it. But I quit!"

"Quit" Jack laughed "you can't quit, you married me."

"Oh, I will stand there, looking …. Pretty…. But I will be the airheaded queen you want me to be. Go on, cut off my balls and make me the little woman. Fine. Just don't expect help and don't expect me to do ANYTHING other than my brief. Stand there and look pretty. Check!"

Ianto stomped off as Jack looked after him with open confusion, turning to Malcolm, "What the hell was that?"

"That was the sound of the chastity belt being closed" Malcolm snorted "I think the shop is shut for the foreseeable. I can't believe you told him you were the king around here. What does that make him? Your fuck toy? Idiot. I love you, I really do but sometimes I wonder … do you ever hear yourself speak?"

Jack frowned "I did not! I never said that I am the king."

"Ahhhh….. yeah. You did. Pointed at your chest, leaned in his face and screamed "First of all … you could have said what you were whinging about, second … I am the King!" then looked all smug like you had won the argument. He looked like he wanted to stab you in your eye socket."

"I... did not. I would never …. Shit. Shit." Jack paled, turning to race after someone who he knew could sulk like no one's business when insulted and one of the things he hated the most was being called a winger. His father had called him that after he shook him so hard he broke his arm. Ianto pale and shocked, silent as his father warned that 'one more whimper and I would break the other one too' as Ianto tried to stand the pain.

Jack had just broken a rule.

He had belittled him.


	53. Chapter 53

53

Jack found Ianto in the bedroom, angrily slamming drawers as he pulled out a change of clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"I was in the stables, I need to change so I don't smell of horses for this afternoon when they start arriving. Hopefully I can look pretty enough for you" Ianto snarled.

"Oh stop it. God, you see? Why we never have a real argument, not a proper one. You go all teenage emo on me!" Jack huffed "And another thing … you spend too much time in the stable with those things."

Ianto froze.

"You know.. You should have talked with me about that foal before you gave it to Gray. He's fickle and will probably loose interest. It's worth good money, the royal standard. I don't breed my horses for pets" Jack folded his arms feeling confident now as Ianto slowly turned to face him.

"Did you just call MY horses yours?" Ianto said n a low tone "Did you just say the foal that came from MY mare of MY stallion belongs to YOU?"

Jack blinked, "Your horses."

"When we married. When we agreed to consolidate our lives… MY horses from MY life came into the royal stables. They are MINE!" Ianto was now stepping towards Jack, his anger thrumming "And I can give MY horses to whomever I fucking please!"

"Well …well … my stables are always for my horses. Royal bloods, you know that. How was I to know your inferior…."

Ianto was moving fast, slamming from the room as Jack threw his hands in the air "See? We never get a real argument going for some air to be cleared. Jones hit-and-run."

"HAMISH" Ianto was roaring as he strode to the stables and Hamish looked around the doorframe of his office with surprise as Ianto continued to roar "GET MY HORSES OUT OF HERE!"

"What?"

Ianto blinked, then took a deep breath "Sorry. Apparently only the King's horses are allowed in the royal stabled and mine are…. He called them … inferior!"

Hamish gaped "But… they are of Royal blood too. Gifts from the old Queen and… one from Cora each birthday and the one you purchased at auction and….and… are you sure?"

"Oh he was clear. I spend too much time here, my horses are scuffing up his pristine ones and so we have to move them back to the other estate. Sorry, I know it's a lot of pissing about but … I will not have my horses treated as less than the prize winners that they are because he has some bee in his bonnet about them. It's all started with me gifting Gray the foal. Can you believe he made out he would have sold it? Her first foal? Talking like it's all his."

Hamish looked at Andy who had popped his head up to look over the stall where he had been enjoying the foal as well "What the hell is wrong with him now? He's been pissy all day, ever since …"

"Ever since…" Ianto prompted.

Andy looked shifty. "Shit."

"Andy, you know why he's acting like an arse hat? Please… tell me" Ianto begged.

"Her."

"Her" Ianto frowned as he knew Beryl as long gone and….no. "Gwen."

"She called him in tears, something about her and Rhys, he flew over there first thing while you were feeding and dressing Max for the day. Came back all puffed up" Andy grimaced.

Ianto felt a rage coming over him as he realised she had called him over, plastered herself all over him and build him up as she gushed over him, letting him come back high on her ego rubbing. Well … better be all she rubbed.

"Get the horses moved please" Ianto was calmer now "I will have to sort something, I can't really move them all the way back to the glen. Too far for you to travel between houses."

"You have your own dosh, why not but the old empty estate next door? We put yours there, your staff can live there as well since we have to share that cold old hall none of us like with the toffy ones here. Bloody place is haunted ya know."

"OK, agreed. Make it so." Ianto nodded, Malcolm arriving with his panting showing he had run.

"What's going on" he panted out.

"I am buying the estate next door for my staff and my horses" Ianto said with a firm glare as he turned and stormed off "Then HE can be the king of his castle, I will be the king of mine."

"Ahhhhh damn" Malcolm sighed "This isn't like that time Jack got into service and Ianto didn't is it?"

"I think so" Hamish grimaced "Jack made such a big deal of getting captain stripes while Ianto scrubbed out at basic induction due to that old break in his arm giving way again. They went at it like bloody alley cats, spitting and snaring at each other for days until Jack finally listened and realised Ianto hadn't scrubbed out, he'd been medicaled out. Shit, I hate when they fight. It's so rare but also so damned volatile."

"Only, back then neither of them were kings, treated one another as equals" Malcolm warned "and Jack's really stirred the pot this time."


	54. Chapter 54

54

Jack had no idea the fallout from this, smiling politely as the delegates started to arrive, Ianto impeccably dressed waiting beside him with a wide smile and little Max in his arms like a shield. A very sweet one, I might add.

Jack noted the purple sash on the baby again and smiled, going to take him but Ianto stepped to one side out of his reach to talk to one of the women, nodding with a look of extreme concentration. Jack realized she was speaking her country's language and Ianto was doing his best to understand and answer her in her language as well. Little Max was listening with wide eyes, enamoured by the weird language that was musical, clicks and whirs in amongst the words.

Jack knew he was in the shit as Ianto made her titter as he made a motion with his head at Jack, no doubt complaining to her about him or something and he glowered, only making her titter more. Ianto looked at him and gave him a 'what?' look, then moved on.

They moved to the great hall, food set out and staff waiting to serve. This was when Ianto let Jack have their child and Jack felt a thrill form it as he cuddled Max, kissing his little head as they walked around looking a the artwork and talking with their guests. Ianto silently walking beside Jack with that smile still on his face that was infuriating him now.

Finally he handed the baby to the queen who happily accepted him and seized Ianto's elbow making him yelp as he was shoved into a side room.

"Right!" Jack snarled "What the fuck did you tell her?"

"What?" Ianto rubbed his elbow, confused about what he was being asked as he had spoken to no one in the hall.

"The Gerdaffi General's wife. What did you say to her about me?" Jack demanded "I can get a translator to tell me, it's all being recorded remember?"

"What?" Ianto asked in a quieter tone now, "What do you mean… all being recorded."

"The internal systems. The CCTV. In every room, with audio." Jack frowned "I told you."

Ianto stared at him silently. Then he sighed "She apologised for her husband being without his hat. He could not find it and it seems his assistant forgot it. He was angry about it but no one else noticed he had forgotten it. I pointed to that a hat is nothing, you sometimes forget you have a husband."

"Really!" Jack folded his arms angrily "You bad mouthed me!"

"No you fucking twat!" Ianto finally snapped "I told her you are a Captain but don't wear yours either!"

Jack was unsure what to believe, glaring at him until the door opened and Malcolm's head appeared "of you two are finished the loud hissing contest… the Sadimi King is approaching in that stupid horse drawn carriage that rivals the royal one."

"Oh god" Ianto frowned "Sanctimonious prat with his… OK. Be right there."

Jack looked annoyed still but squared his shoulders "You know … I think you need a holiday or something. So negative."

"Yes. Send me away, get me placed somewhere and tell everyone I am convalescing while my baby pines for me and some person I do not know cares for him." Ianto said calmly "Are you even hearing the words coming out of your mouth or has Gwen got you wired up and is speaking from something shoved up your arse?"

Jack gaped.

"When all this is over we are having a serious talk" Ianto said as he went to leave "I think you need to pull your head out of your arse and stop letting her influence you. After all, as you said you are the king. Even if I am apparently chopped liver now."

Ianto went out to stand on the steps as the stupid four horse drawn carriage approached. The public cheering and waving their flags and Jack came out and smiled, waving to the crowd as well.

It was almost to them, the driver swinging it around to face the palace for a moment before another turn to face it heading for the stables, the royal cargo able to clamber out, and adjust their clothing while looking around dispassionately.

A king and queen. She was amazing, her delicate hand as she held it out to be helped from the carriage by the king showing who was the leader. In their culture, the woman had the power. He was her 'pretty accessory' as Ianto was now feeling too.

Jack went to step forward, his hand still raised when Ianto saw a strange light under the carriage and he yelled, grabbing Jack's other arm that was still at his side and swinging him back, around him in a jujitsu move, rolling him over his hip and then falling on him.

The bomb exploded.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Ianto was aware of a ringing in his ears as he sat up, rolling off Jack who was clambering up to shout for security. Ianto looked at the carnage as he sat there on the top steps, then he staggered to his feet.

The people.

Ianto ran for the crowd that had been assembled, past the horses he knew needed help too, checking that there for casualties. There were some cuts and bruises, mostly shock and Ianto looked at them with open horror, then swung to address the staff pouring out to help.

"I need security at the doors, each person to pass though is to be checked for any weapons or a secondary device. Open the great hall and the ball room. Get everyone inside and medical assistance." He ordered, nods as the first people were helped over the blown over barriers, their soft crying and shaking testament to their need for some comfort.

A woman sitting on the ground was holding her child that had been in a baby carriage now blown over and Ianto knelt, placing a hand on her "Is your baby OK?"

"Yeah, just scared. Oh my god, it was like a strong wind." She sobbed.

Ianto was relieved, the bomb clearly intended to blow out both sides and the fact the cars already parked had taken most of the damage meant the people had been mostly spared. Some shrapnel had been flung high. Mostly some lacerates and bruising, he could not see anyone seriously injured which was a relief. The bomb maker had miscalculated his payload, thank the gods.

He turned to the horses, laying there in great pain and badly damaged, their legs blown from under them as the blast had blown forward. One was dead, the other three not far away and Ianto signalled Malcolm, "Your side arm."

Malcolm nodded silently handing it over as Ianto knelt and crooned to the first horse, it's moans horrible to hear, the gun shoot surprisingly quiet after the sound of the blast. He moved to each creature, also placing a bullet in the silent one, just to be sure the poor thing was not still in some sort of pain. The bodyguard who had been on horseback as being seen to, his horse standing to one side shivering with shock as blood ran down its legs. Ianto ordered it into the stables, hoping they could at least save one.

"Why are we letting them inside?" Malcolm asked as he accepted the gun back.

"Remember the bombing last May at their embassy?" Ianto asked and Malcolm frowned, then groaned.

"Secondary devices" he whispered looking around "They waited for the emergency brews to arrive and flood the area with more people, condensing them in the spot they wanted, then set off another blast almost fifteen minutes later that killed more than the first."

"I can assume this did not go off as intended … to kill me and Jack along with the king and queen. But what if it was to draw us out to the car park, to the crowd. They would have thought we would triage in the huge car park area as we NEVER open the palace if we go by protocols set down." Ianto looked at Malcolm then over at Jack who was carrying a woman in his arms as he went up the front steps "You know that is the common practice. Fill this space out here."

Malcolm nodded, making a motion for one of his men "I want every vehicle out there swept for a secondary device."

"Fuck" the man hissed, "Right. Like their bloody last assassination attempt. These pricks are like that."

Ianto entered and went to the nearest room to help, kneeling to take a woman's hands in his own as he crooned and tried ot comfort her "There…there. Come on … it's not that bad. Looks like that lac on your knee will need a few stitches when the medic comes this way. Just keep calm and keep that leg up. Come on, don't cry. I didn't ask for a sidearm after examining you, did I?"

She laughed weepily as Ianto winked at her and then he leaned in, kissing her forehead lovingly "don't worry sister. You are strong, passionate and invincible. You are one of my people."

Ianto knew he was getting blood all over him, some collapsing in his arms as they sobbed and sought comfort, his arms always ready to break protocol and allow the hug, crooning and rubbing their shoulders as he told them he was proud of their strength.

Finally he ws by the thrones, looking back at the mess. Jack was still in the thick of it, also letting people hold his hands as he spoke to them.

"No deaths?" Mary said softly as she approached, the baby with Gray in the nursery. Helen having run from the back section where she had been pruning roses for the love of all things. Mary had not thought twice about letting Jack's old Nanny into the room.

"That old man over there is having heart palpitations, I hope he calms down. That lady over there crying hysterically is unhurt where as the one clutching at the pillow on the sofa has lost part of her left earlobe. No deaths, but harm. Yes, there has been harm to my people."

Mary nodded at the regal answer.

Jack walked over and pulled Ianto into his arms, holding him tightly as he shook and comforted himself, as well as him. Then he drew back and kissed him. Ianto let go of the silly argument, the petty thing between them that he knew he would eventually anyway. Right now Gwen and her shit stirring was the last thing he needed to look at. Later. He would ream him out for it later and remind him of their vows, right now they needed strength.

"Cariad, you and I need to make a statement to the press." Ianto said softly.

"I need to change. I am covered in …"

"The blood of our people. We will wear it with pride" Ianto counselled "Come on, we will find the crew that will have set up somewhere to report it live to the studios, we will stand there covered in blood and we will tell the nation there was an attempt on our lives and the lives of our dear people. We are all still standing."

Jack nodded letting Ianto lead.

He knew what to do.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Ianto walked into the public library. Not his private space but the one that was usually for photo shoots and official pictures and stuff. As he had thought, the media were setting up cameras to report to their respective networks on the bombing.

"Excuse me!" Ianto called out and the room swung to look at him. "Jack and I will stand here by the fireplace. You need to set up now, we do not have much time to give you, our people are more important to us than a sound bite but I know everyone will need to see we are alive."

Chaos as everyone rushed for a spot and eventually they settled as Jack took a breath, Ianto's hand squeeze comforting.

"Today an attempt was made on the life of the king and queen of Sadimi … by default on my life, on the life of my beloved king. We are not beaten. Clearly they lacked the knowledge to carry out their plan, failed as they probably do in all things and we are still standing. The king and queen are shaken, the lovely queen has injured her wrist for which she is receiving treatment from our personal physician but our most concern is for our people there to welcome the delegates, that were hit with debris." Jack took a moment and Ianto chimed in knowing Jack was at his limit.

"Our son was not there, nor was the young Duke Gray. They are upstairs with the Lovely Queen Mary and luckily do not have to see the carnage in here. If you wish, you may follow us and enter the halls, you may for the first time … be allowed to film in my rooms without a security guard accompanying you. Pease … this story is about our people in there, not the decadence of past kings and queens."

Jack nodded, and then walked from the room as the press incredulously raised their handhelds and entered the great hall and ball room, finding the stories that really mattered.

"Who do you think that was aimed at?" Ianto asked Jack quietly, "Them or us?"

Jack looked at him with confusion, not knowing the answer to that as Ianto moved through them all to the private library where the queen sat stoically as Owen calmly wrapped her arm in a bandage. "Right, this needs to be cleaned again tonight. I will come to wherever Ianto puts you to sleep and change the dressings, check if … hey Yan."

"Owen" Ianto placed a hand on his shoulder, "All good?"

"A piece of shrapnel went right through her wrist, must hurt like hell but no nerve damage. Can you believe it? Lucky." Owen shook his head "A millimetre either way and she might have lost her hand."

Jack walked over to the king who was in the phone, snarling in the language of their people and he silently poured out a generous whiskey then placed it before the man, patting his shoulder before taking one for himself and turning to waggle the glass as Ianto who shook his head. Never one for drinking during the day, not even in a crisis.

The king slammed the phone down, swiping up the glass and swallowing it all down in one gulp, then choked and hacked as his eyes watered.

Jack refilled the glass, then sat and poured another for himself.

"You know Günter, all in all … that was a fucked up moment" Jack said conversationally and the man started at him, and then laughed weakly, slumping into a chair.

"We have had threats for years, this is only the third attempt. No. there was a fourth several months ago but it was detected and nipped in the bud before it was even able to be executed." The man spoke in the weird accent that Jack always found guttural compared to Ianto's tones "We did not expect this though. Not to endanger you. It is them, they took responsibility with a local paper."

"It is the price of being royalty. They love you. They hate you. They want to kill you. They want to keep you forever. Fickle lot. Ianto once told me they are like birds. As long as you throw the seed they will mill about your feet and adore you. But the moment there is no seed they will fly away and some will shit on you from a great height while doing so."

King Günter laughed as he nodded, then rose to walk over to his wife, leaning over to kiss her lovingly and rub her shoulders. He offered her the half full glass and she accepted it, leaning back for another kiss.

Ianto rose and looked dot the window at the back gardens, his heart heavy as he thought of those poor creatures he had mercied out the front. What a mess.

Malcolm appeared the doorway "Majesties, any orders?"

Jack looked at Ianto. Ianto turned to face him "I want all those people taken to the local hospitals for a thorough check and then release. It will help clear theme out without it looking like we are making them go yet … it … will get the palace back to a security level again. I want all traces of the mess in those rooms squared away and … and I want those poor creatures buried down in the back area. I cannot bear to look at them."

"Sire" Malcolm nodded knowing Ianto would feel that for some time.

Jack sat and poured another drink, his hand not shaking this time. Ianto plucked it from his fingers and downed it.

Fuck protocol.


	57. Chapter 57

57

"Owen, got a minute?" Ianto asked rising from the chair and Owen nodded, following Ianto as Jack called out to ask if he was OK.

"Yes Cariad, just want to change out of these clothes before checking on Max. I don't want him to see this" Ianto smiled, Owen frowning as he followed as he didn't say why he wanted him as well.

They got to the private quarters and Ianto turned to remove his jacket. Groaning softly. Now Owen knew, rushing to help and finally see the shrapnel damage Ianto had endured while protecting his beloved.

"Fuck. You sat there like this?" Owen shook his head, poking at Ianto "I'll have to dig about. You OK?"

"It's not deep, nothing big. Just like lots of bee stings. Now do what you have to then I can put fresh clothes on, check my son and then go see how that horse is" Ianto replied calmly.

Ianto sat on a stool from the bathroom, humming to himself as he tried to ignore the pain, Owen crouching to calmly pluck pieces of wood and glass from Ianto's skin. He was right, nothing deep. Just nasty. The sound of the door opening had Ianto opening his eyes to stare into the mirror, seeing his husband's face as he entered and saw the damage to Ianto's back.

"Oh my god" Jack cried, rushing forward then looking like he was scared to touch him "Baby, oh god. Look at you… look what they fucking did to you!"

The phone was ringing, Ianto feeling half asleep as he made a motion for it and Owen lifted it from the table, slapping it into Ianto's' hand as Jack continued to stand there wringing his hands with horror.

"Hello. King Ianto here, slightly aerated and particularly prickly…OW! Owen, damn it … what's up with you?" Ianto said dreamily.

"_Ianto?"_

"Johnny!" Ianto smiled softly "It's reached your side of the world has it?"

"_God, it's real? Someone really tried to blow you up?"_

"Actually, it was the king and queen of … you know … Günter and Hesha. They were the targets. Big boom ya know" Ianto sighed, "Owen is digging bits out of my ack."

"_Send me a photo, I want to see!"_

"So bossy" Ianto rolled his eyes "Owen, take a photo for my cousin please? He wants to see."

"Your cousin?" Owen asked as he accepted the phone and did as he was asked, handing it back as Toshiko pushed Jack aside, entering the room and rushing to Ianto to help Owen.

"Yeah. Johnny" Ianto smiled softly at Toshiko.

Noises issued from the phone as Ianto accepted it back and he rolled his eyes as he held it away from his ear and waited for it to stop. "Johnny, I am OK. Thank God Max was not with us out there, it doesn't bear thinking about."

Jack felt for the bed, sitting heavily as he also thought of that simple saving grace. What if their son had been there. Ianto would not have reacted as he did, their baby …. He turned to find Malcolm in the doorway, his face also pale as he stared as Ianto's back.

"Hell's bells" Malcolm said softly, moving to close the door but Mary slamming against it stopped its swing, pushing in to gape.

"Well … shit. Let's go out to the balcony and do this shall we?" Owen snarled "I need some bloody silence here. Ianto is waning!"

Jack rose and walked over to crouch in front of Ianto taking his hands and looking into his farce. "Ianto … I am sorry about…. Everything. God. I almost lost you."

"Jack … I wanted to talk to you once I was not so angry. For us to have a frank and meaningful conversation about responsibility and action. This … this is more than I can ever say to you. Look at me. I would die for you. I love you. You hurt me. Each time you belittle or disregard our partnership, you hurt me. I bleed for you. Don't you get it?" Ianto said gently "Gwen. No more Gwen. Do you hear me? Do you understand? I am not in the mood for a polite conversation and some heartfelt eye staring. I mean it. Right now I could go over there and cut her fucking throat for even looking at you like she does. The fact you are either oblivious to her desire or simply think it's normal for someone to be so destructive in someone's relationship while knowing how she makes me feel … no more. OK? First time you make me feel like shit again, first time I look at you and feel like you are looking in the other direction … our path is not the same … my foot falls are not in time to yours… this bomb today… that will be my heart. For my child, I will walk away and mourn forever."

Jacks stared at Ianto, nodding as he knew the words to be true.

"I love you"

"More than her?"

"Oh god, I am so sorry you even have to ask" Jack sobbed, his head lowering to Ianto's lap "I am sorry."

"Good. Good. Remember this feeling" Ianto sighed, rising to brush Jack off "Now I have a baby to hold and smell, then go look at that poor fucking horse."


	58. Chapter 58

58

Ianto slept very little, his back on fire and not wanting Jack to know the extent of the pain. Finally dawn came and with it startling news.

Günter and his Queen came to the breakfast table flushed and distraught.

"What's happened?" Ianto immediately demanded.

"There had been another bombing" Günter said softly "It was … huge."

"Where!" Jack gaped "I mean… is it safe?"

Hesha spoke with her head held high "Yes. We are still waiting for further news. It seems the dissidents who claimed responsibility for yesterday's attempt has blown themselves up."

"Are… you sure?" Ianto asked slowly.

"We all knew where they are. It is no state secret where their base was or anything. They are in a huge underground bunker out in the desert of our country. There is no way to get to them. We could drop a nuclear device on them with no effect down there. No. The blast came from within. First reports are saying it is thought that they were trying to build another bomb and it went off, igniting all the other explosives down there. Just a crater now. A huge crater!"

Ianto felt ill "I hope no children were…"

"No. Men. Pigs that use women and discard them. Why me as their leader was something they abhorred. No" the queen sniffed "They got what they deserved. The gods gave them their payment for their sins."

Ianto nodded, knowing John was somehow involved. He loved blowing shit up and the private plane had taken off soon after the news, Ianto watching all movements with regard to his renegade cousin. He knew full well where it had landed as well.

"I will ask Owen to come redress your wrist in a black bandage. We have them in black for royal guards to hide injury in a time of battle. If you wear something with long flowing sleeves it will appear at times without it being obvious. Short sleeves will make the people think you are deliberately showing it. By making it a peek, you keep dignity while making any shot of it twice as likely to be shared in your media." Ianto advised, Hesha nodding as she saw the logic. Ianto finished it with "And once you have gone we will issue a statement that we wish you Godspeed home. Your alarm and clear distress for your people proves what fine people you are blah blah your own pain secondary to that of your people blah blah our doctor said it may not be wise to travel with your injury but you were so upset blah blah"

She smiled as she saw the man. Finally, Ianto too tired to pretend as he winked at her.

"You know… the secret to a good king is his ability to yield" she whispered "I see now why you let them speak to you that way, the press vilifies you and you do not swipe back at them. They do not look at you as anything dangerous or predatory"

"Ahhhh, yet … you see." Ianto winked at her "The shade is also a place of shadow. Yes. Much better to lurk."

She smiled softly, confident in a friend at last in a world where different houses usually did not like one another and alliances were rare. Jack asked "Do you have a good plane? You can use out F7 Gulf of that helps."

"Expensive" Günter huffed.

"Was … Jack's mother's. She liked expensive things. Gone now, tragic accident. Jack has it just sitting there" Ianto nodded. The recent flight it had taken ensuring it was in good form, probably engines still hot actually.

"Thank you your majesty…'

"Please. I think we can be more friendly now we both know the cut of our cloth" Ianto smiled, using one of their common phrases "I am Ianto. Hopefully this has not only ensured their demise for their actions but it has also done the opposite of what they desire in their propaganda. It has let people see you as human. I now it has helped us to show vulnerability. Times change, so do perceptions. I pray you return to a more welcome country than the one you left."

Günter rose, accepting Ianto's hand and firm handshake. Jack standing beside him with a soft smile, "and it would be lovely for us to come visit you some time. See the beauty of your country, the safeness of it for tourists and the like. I know a lot of previous bloodshed still hangs over you. Unfair. The crime rate for your country is capitally on par with ours."

"Yes" Hesha smiled as she finally spoke "My people remember only what they want to A curse for the royals. Please … your friendship and support would be immeasurable. You are well loved worldwide, our people also enjoy reading about you and I know many have your souvenirs in their homes alongside ours."

"Well … imagine a tea towel with us all on it. Horses. We all like horses. We will come visit in the summer of your country. Ride horses and all look regal on horseback. What mighty plates and crap they can have with that!" Ianto laughed.

Hesha took Ianto's hand and bowed slightly to a fellow leader, his retuning action was to bend and gently kiss the damaged hand.

Ah.

So sweet.

A gentleman.


	59. Chapter 59

59

Time passed, people healed and after several weeks Jack felt it was time to put something into action that might help them as well. Heal.

"Ianto, do you have anything on this evening?" he asked calmly at the breakfast table, Ianto looking up from his tablet with a hum of interest.

"No, my last meeting is at five. I have nothing penned in this evening for a change. A rare Saturday night without something to open or to shake hands at" Ianto said after checking. "Something you need me for?"

"Yes please" Jack said calmly "Semi-formal. Six?"

Ianto hummed, going back to his tablet as he went over the next week's engagements. Jack went back to his own list, with a subfolder opening to check he was on the right track.

Five rolled around and Ianto returned home to find Jack had laid out the clothing on his bed. Ianto felt a mixture of annoyance and amusement at this, as if Ianto needed help. Still. It was sort of strangely sweet and the brand new tie in the most decadent purple was a lovely nod to their son's official colour.

Six and he was ready, walking out expecting to find Jack waiting in the main foyer, and there he was. Dressed the same with a handsome air to him that always made Ianto's dick twitch against his thigh. Damn.

Jack turned and smiled, "Ahhhh… perfection as always your Majesty."

"Why thank you your majesty" Ianto giggled, surprised by the flirting as Jack offered his arm and turned to the back doors, not the front. They walked out to the main courtyard and ianto felt the world tilt, the small patio table set for a romantic dinner that no paparazzi could possibly annoy. There in their own garden.

"Oh Jack."

"Come on, I have cooked too. I know…but Helen did watch over me and Granny helped with the pudding so I will not poison you" Jack was practically fluffing, making Ianto sit and then he danced about pouring their champagne, his hands shaking.

Ianto noticed.

Jack settled and then Malcolm approached with the plates.

"I had to let him" Jack stage whispered "He was sure I would drop them in your lap."

"Ah. Once, only once" Ianto said like he was agreeing "He will never let you forget."

Ianto was pleased with the little pies, his favorite lightly curried mince pies pinched in a delightfully imperfect way. Clearly hand made with love, not skill. Ianto took a bite and hummed.

"You know … Max is coming to his sixth month. I was going to suggest a little photo shoot now he is more alert" Jack said conversationally "He is such a smiler. I know they will go mad over him."

"Yes, we have kept him cloistered somewhat since the bombing. That was almost two months ago now" Ianto agreed, another mouthful getting another groan. Jack swallowed then pushed a small box over. Ianto stopped chewing to look at it with more than slight distrust. Jack knew his dislike for trinkets, gifts.

Finally Ianto reached out and picked it up, looking at Jack with a soft frown as he shook it, then opened it to peer in and his face lit up "OH CARIAD!"

A pocket watch. A simple silver pocket watch with the Royal coat of arms hand painted on it. A Dragon and a Lion. It looked amazing. Ianto picked it out and looked at it, then opened it to another surprise. On the right side was the watch, on the left hand side a photo of their son laughing at a bubble that Malcolm had blown. Ianto remembered that day, the photos from Mary's camera a rarity.

"Oh Jack."

"I was thinking we release that pic along with the announcement of a photo op coming. Show them how handsome he is now his hair is in my flop."

"Jack … I know you are trying, have been trying for some time to make up for what happened and I know you have been patient with me in my need to heal. I feel … loved again. Thank you" Ianto said gently, placing the watch down and looking Jack in the eye "Now. Come to bed and love me some more."

Jack didn't' need a second invitation, rising to help Ianto from his chair and they moved quickly for the bedroom as Malcolm grinned to himself, clearing things away with relief.

"God, you smell good" Ianto purred as he licked Jack's neck, unable to wait for the safety of his bedroom "Laying next to you has been a slow torture for both of us. I need you … Jack! I need you now!"

Jack lifted Ianto and slammed into the bedroom, both men soon naked and in a tryst full of love, strength and more than a little biting.

It was later, after their shared cries of satisfaction that Jack let his hands brush over Ianto's' back, feeling the small scars that had formed from the bombing. Christ alive. He almost lost him that day.

In so many ways.

Jack closed his eyes and let the night take him.

No one else could.

He belongs to Ianto.


	60. Chapter 60

60

Ianto went to the stables next door, still standing strong in his decision to house his stock there since Jack had been a prat. Hamish had been overjoyed to find the next estate had a wonderful home attached, next to the stables and attached for the winter months. In some ways, better than the royal house. Staff quarters there were cramped. His wife and three children were overjoyed as well, finally room for all of them as well as their grandparents who were too old to live alone anyway. Ianto had agreed, Hamish had his clan with him.

Ianto rode over on Casper, checking up on the horse that had survived the blast. The poor thing had been so badly injured the owner had been prepared to put the animal down but Ianto had asked for a chance to help it, the man eager to sign it over and save some money. Now it was slowly recovering with the care and affection of the stable hands … and Ianto. It may never be ridden again but it would live. Enough for Ianto.

"Hey Hamish" Ianto called out as he entered, his horse Casper outside happily being groomed by eager stable hands who loved the handsome horse. "Is he ready for a swim?"

Soon the horse was in the equine pool, Ianto encouraging it into the deep water to swim, the pumping legs helping the muscles knit. Ok, maybe Ianto was getting fond of this calm horse that had been well trained and was clearly a handsome boy, despite the scars now evident.

Gray appeared "Hey. We are gonna let them out!"

Ianto knew what he meant. The foal and mother ruling his life and all he talked about at the moment so he promised to come see the little one playing in the sunshine once finished with Baxter. Yes. Baxter. A good name for an 18 hand horse.

Hamish was watching Ianto as he swam with the horse then turned to watch the truck backing up with the stock feed. The winter stock was arriving and not before time, the cooler evenings the warning that winter was coming.

As they unloaded the grain and hay Ianto calmly rose from the pool with the horse letting his hair slick back in a sexy look that was not usual for him, his tight trunks leaving little to the imagination and Hamish saw one of the deliverers freeze, gaping so he turned to see what the man was looking at and saw Ianto crouching to carefully dry the legs of the horse making sure the still healing legs were OK after the workout. His bare back matched the horse, the small pock-like scars evidence of his affection for his King. His trunks straining.

Hamish blinked and suddenly moved, stepping between the man and the king, looking him in the eyes in a silent challenge that did not go unnoticed by the owner of the stock feed business.

"We OK here?" he asked as Hamish folded his arms to eyeball the young man who was still trying to see around him.

"What happened to him?" the young man asked.

"A bomb" Gray answered, stepping out of the now empty stall as the other door to the closed field was open. "Terrible right? Some horses died but that one was still alive so we are saving it."

The man pointed "No … him."

"Him." Hamish snorted "Him, the cat's pajamas? Now, now …"

"Hamish?" Ianto had pulled a robe on and was walking towards them, his footfalls with that natural grace of a dancer, or a … well … tiger. As he came close enough to see Hamish's annoyance he raised an eyebrow in question.

Hamish went to speak but the young pup beat him to it "I was just commenting on your fine physique"

Hamish went red as Ianto blinked and looked around at the men watching. Was this a joke? Gray looked demoralized "Really?"

"You know … there is a saying in the corps I was trained in" the man said happily "When he sees a fine beauty with a taut arse so fine you could bounce a bright new penny off it, same as his cot at inspection, he calls that fine filly a Tiger. Get it? Taut like a tiger!"

Ianto blinked and started to feel the amusement "Really. Well, my husband does call me Tiger and he was in the military. Where it comes from is it? Sure it's not tight like a Tiger?"

"Yes. Means he thinks you are a penny bouncer. A perfect arse" he grinned back.

Hamish face palmed as Ianto cleared his throat and stepped closer to the hapless boy who really should have noticed Ianto's hair that had been swept back was drying and curling around his face "Tell me … I have one question."

"What's that gorgeous?"

"That bright new penny. Would it have the face of King Jack? Or your other king" Ianto asked with a soft chuckle "Only, my husband would be happy to see his face bouncing off my arse, but the thought of my own face hitting my arse cheeks just seems so wrong on so many levels"

Silence.

Then Gray's booming laugh filled the stables as Ianto turned on his heel and marched back to the horse, done with the game.

"I don't think you should bring this one back again" Hamish managed to choke out "He's playful today but next time His Majesty might have his husband with him and I assure you … THAT majesty will have your boy's head on a silver platter for that!"

Needless to say … Junior didn't return.


	61. Chapter 61

61

"HE SAID WHAT?"

Ianto sighed, Gray clearly home before him and regaling his brother and Grandmother with the interaction.

Ianto entered to find Jack on his feet storming for the phone.

"Cariad?"

Jack stopped and swung to face him.

"Cariad, I pulled a muscle while exercising Baxter and don't want to call Owen in for just a Charlie horse, not when he and Toshiko are at that thing. Can you come give me a wee rub down? I promise not to whiny too much" Ianto winked and Jack smiled, his anger gone like a feather on the wind as Ianto coyly let him take him to their bedroom for …. Rubbing.

Mary watched them go and started to chuckle as she saw Jack's indignation for what it was. Love. So lovely. The last few weeks had been more than amorous, Ianto taking the time to almost demand attention and Jack's delight was clear to see as Ianto whispered things to him that she knew were endearments and straight out slutty thoughts. They were wooing one another. She looked at the little man who was at her feet, rolled to his chest and supporting himself on his arms as he looked at a toy he wanted, then forcefully he kicked his back legs, moving forward a few inches and she gasped.

Ianto had warned her he was trying to crawl, only a matter of time before those legs got the idea to lift like the arms and his push would become a crawl. So advanced, so forward with such an intelligent gleam to his eyes. She wondered what sort of baby Ianto had been.

In the Royal Chambers … yeah Jack liked to call them that … Ianto lay debouched and panting as Jack rolled to get the cloth, cleaning them and then cuddling in as it lay in the small basket under the bed Ianto would empty away covertly. So cute, he was so embarrassed about things like that. I mean … surely the staff know they 'do it' as Ianto puts it. They do have a child already from said 'doing it' ya know but it was that gentlemanly way Ianto hid this from the girls who came to change the bed that reminded Jack what a lovely sweet man he held.

"You know … Baxter is doing better than I had hoped" Ianto said after a while "Hamish is confident that given time he may even bear weight again. I didn't dare hope."

"Be ridden?" Jack asked with interest, not so much a horsemen as his horse-mad move, but loving them enough to be interested in something that pleased him so, "Might you?"

"Perhaps. I mean … maybe he deserves his pasture though. He has more than paid the price of being a War Horse. Not all service horses that see battle live, and not all see retirement. He's a lovely boy and still intact. Might be a good breeder. I find his form magnificent."

Jack snuggled closer, "I find your form magnificent too highness."

"Oh?" Ianto started to giggle "Wanna get a coin and check?"

Ianto squealed as Jack caught him and a tickle fest ensued.

.

.

.

.

.

Jack was bored. This meeting was going too long and it was a nice day out there, compounded with a storm coming through sometime in the coming night with perhaps the first snows. He longed for a ride to blow out the cobwebs. One more comment on the state of the roofing tiles to the west wing and he might scream.

Ianto entered the room, his hair slicked back and up into a pert peak that Jack had never seen before. Gone were the soft finger length curls. Perfectly coifed and clipped at the sides, Ianto looked like a bloody super model on the catwalk, the purple shirt he had on making Jack's mouth go dry.

"Cariad! What do you think of my new do? I wanted the curls off my face as they tickle when I work with Baxter. Do you like it?" Ianto demanded like there were not fifteen other men in the room … and a very amused woman that had already placed her portfolio down to … check the do … and stuff out … "I know you like my curls but they are still on top, it's just … I felt like a change. Well?"

"Gorgeous" Jack sighed happily "You know, just when I think you can't possibly get any sexier you go and take my breath away my darling. You look … edible."

"Oh behave! I expect dinner and a movie before that!" Ianto chirped happily as the woman cleared her throat and he looked at her "Milly! Lovely to see you here in the domain of men. Did you bring your taser for such an event?"

"I have me testosterone blocker on Sire" she said calmly, knowing his humor as he was a lovely man who always acknowledged her and encouraged her in this predominantly male zone.

"Good. I hope your husband liked those cook books I sent, he did say he wanted the recipes from our last dinner." Ianto smiled "I hope we can have another soon, he is so funny. I never knew the life of a Real Estate Agent was fraught with so many stories."

She smiled happily "Yes Sire. He has a new one he is saving for you. Said just the other day that you will not believe it."

"Ah. Good." Ianto turned to her superior "Goddard, I hope you are treating her right. I want more women at this table, I keep telling you. Stop bringing your sons in when they would rather be tom-catting. Look at poor Derrick. He's asleep. You daughter Clementine is must more alert and has a head for figures rather than the female form!"

They all looked at the snoozing man and Goddard reached out, smacking his arm making the man yelp as he sat up and looked around. Ianto shook his head.

"You can't keep doubting the sincerity and intelligence of those who work for your pleasure, not for the inheritance. God Goddard, That one I spoke to on the phone the other day … Hettie … she was a pistol. Knew exactly what I wanted, sent the paperwork through and even followed it up with some extras in case I was interested. You know … she made you a sale. I love the little summer house idea. So much nicer than a gazebo. Now tell me … when did any of the others here at this table even speak to me directly? Hmmmm?"

Jack nodded as he agreed. "Sometimes nepotism is not what a company needs when fresh blood is right there waiting to take you higher up the food chain."

Look past the skirt, not up the damned thing.


	62. Chapter 62

62

Toshiko waved eagerly as she saw Ianto entering, Jack holding the door. He waved back with a soft smile, the baby in the front pack visible now as Jack removed the large cape from around his beloved's shoulders and shook off the snow before hanging it up.

Owen turned from where he stood talking to watch Jack lean in and kiss the tiny head once the hat was removed, then his husband before turning to give the hat to an eager member of staff. Then they moved, synchronized as always as the room moved to accommodate the walk of royalty. Gray had come for the afternoon too, eager to hold the baby so Ianto and Jack could do the photo ops with people. Mary begging off with the Rose Group. She and Helen had bonded.

"Hello gorgeous!" Owen gushed and Ianto glanced at Jack, knowing he would see a flash of jealously moments before Owen leaned forward to kiss the tiny head "Such a handsome little man."

As always, Ianto was tickled by this. Jack never sure if Owen was really speaking to Max or being a shit by pretending while really flirting with Ianto. As if. Everyone knew Owen only had eyes for Toshiko. Her pretty hair swept up to show that delicate throat. Ianto decided to be cheeky and he reached out, letting his hand slide around the back of her neck as he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek.

Two men glared.

Toshiko giggled as she pushed gently as him and then leaned in to his loving arms. "Cheeky monkey"

"Ah no … I'm a tiger. Taut like a tiger apparently" he whispered back and the giggle-fest began.

The meal was lovely, Ianto begging off champagne as he was tired after a long day with Baxter and knew once he was home he would want to sleep, champers always had him up in the night peeing. Owen watched as his wife smelt her food and wrinkled her nose, asking if it was OK. Ianto smelt it too, his little nose wrinkling. Jack roared for fresh food, waving a hand as he said his love wanted it freshly made.

OK. It was Toshiko's plate but everyone rushed to oblige and she was soon humming happily as her hand went to her barely there bump to soothe their pride and joy. Ianto so pleased for them as there was finally a show.

Owen watched Ianto's eyes widen as the chocolate pudding was brought out, cheering and clapping as Jack shared his husband's joy and Ianto laughed as the baby squealed too, his little self happy in Gray's lap. Gray was loving the attention the baby pulled in, people unable to help but gush and coo as they did not recognize Gray, the young man staying out of the limelight as much as he could these days and many did not realize it was the future king they were openly talking to and crooning at, some brave souls even stroking the soft feathery hair. Gray had his hair changed to match Ianto's' new do and many commented on the jaunty look as well. Lax loved the attention and physical contact, visceral like his parentals as he enjoyed affection.

Ianto watched with delight as his son lapped up the attention. And his ward.

"So. The king and queen of … ah … the bomb ones" Owen said with a wave of his hand, pulling Ianto's attention back to the table.

"Sadimi. A middle eastern country called Sadimi" Ianto corrected calmly "Hesha and Günter?"

Jack lit up as he now knew their subject of discussion "Ah, how are they?"

"She wants a baby and is asking about my services since it worked so well for you. Apparently they've been trying for a while and the need for an Heir is pressing" Owen said happily "Apparently SOMEONE told her I might be available."

Ianto nodded happily "And?"

"They are coming over later this month" Owen grinned.

"Lovely. I will call them and extend an invitation to stay with us, is that OK Cariad?" Ianto asked.

"Are you kidding? The way she whipped me at chess? I want at least a rematch!" Jack agreed "And they will want to see Baxter too. Of course they must stay with us."

"Then I shall insist" Ianto assured him, his hand resting on his as he leaned forward and Jack did too, their kiss sweet as everyone watched the open display of affection.

"So, the six month photo shoot came out good" Toshiko said as she lifted her hot chocolate and wrinkled her nose again. Ianto took it and sniffed.

"They didn't use soy. You know she needs soy for her hot chocolate, she gets a terrible tummy ache otherwise" Ianto pouted.

Jack roared.

Fresh delivery.

Toshiko smiled as she was fussed over, her little bump so important.

Owen watched. He considered things and when Ianto excused himself for the bathroom he followed him. Ianto looked surprised as Owen stood at the door, and then he nodded to the guards who allowed Owen in with him.

"Wanna hold it for me?" Ianto asked cheekily.

"Smells? Taste? Tell me … you and Jack. All good these days?"

Ianto looked at him with confusion "Huh?"

"Well ... just wondering. Everything is so electric between you I fear walking between you least I get zapped" Owen smiled "Rompey-pompey resumed?"

Ianto laughed blushing as he nodded "Yes, all in working order thanks. We've let the problems bleed away with the season. Winter is here, time for some warmth. We are all good."

"Good" Owen said softly "All I want to hear. You are important"

Then Owen rushed off, embarrassed by the admission of affection and Ianto knew not to mention it as he returned to the table and accepted a small brandy.

Owen was so sweet sometimes.


	63. Chapter 63

63

Ianto was laughing as Günter told him of their perilous flight over and the customs problem when they got here. Apparently their gift for little Max was garnering attention, the rattle made of some rare wood. It was only after they said it was for Max that the doors flew open and paperwork disappeared, showing them yet again how much this royal family were loved. Now Hesha wanted that with her people as well and had started to take some of Ianto's' advice on board.

Their meeting was with Owen later that day and as they settled to eat Ianto noticed something he never had before. Günter didn't look to his queen. Even as Jack reached out to place a still warm bun by Ianto's plate before his own Günter did not see to his queen. Ianto reached out, placing a small piece of chicken on the lettuce Jack had on his plate then his own as they always had. Hesha reached for her own food. A small thin, almost an unnoticeable thing but Mary had noticed too, watching Ianto's' eyes follow the food to each person's plate with that soft sucking in of his cheeks to show annoyance. She looked. She saw. Ah. Ianto sees a flaw … perhaps a crack?

I was later as Jack showed the royal couple his new play room … ah …den… that Mary got Ianto alone with baby Max.

"What was it?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You saw something between them. What was it?" she demanded.

He looked over at her from the change table then shrugged "Nothing big. Just a small … well… the affection seems strained on his part. She clearly dotes on him but… this time he seems almost resigned. Do you think he wants a child? They must love one another, she chose him right?"

"Oh he must do. She must produce an Heir. Another little queen to rule. If it's a boy, try, try again until a girl is provided. Owen can help make sure it's a girl first, so any further … what?" she stopped talking as Ianto made a face, turning back to his baby.

"I get a weird feeling he doesn't want a baby as much as she" Ianto frowned "I don't know. Weird vibe. It's like… she is desperate to provide, he is not."

"Well … if she were to die without an Heir he must remarry and provide a daughter with the next queen" she said, Ianto turning to look at her with confusion.

"But … she wears the crown, not him. How would he inherit?"

"It's an old antiquated law. He must marry her unwed sister or cousin … nearest female relative and produce the Heir. Until the little girl is of age he would rule as …Ianto dear?" she stopped talking again as Ianto scooped up the baby and moved for the phone, calling Malcolm who arrived with a look of confusion.

"Ianto? I thought I was to shadow Jack" he said as he entered.

"Hesha. Shadow her please" Ianto amended "The last time they were here, she was hurt. He was not. Why did he not get caught in the blast?"

Mary made a small noise as she finally saw Ianto's reason for alarm. She had just told him why. Hesha gone, Gunther would rule and marry another of her family, the first baby girl from their uinion to rule when of age.

Mary moved to her tablet, still learning how to use it but getting better "Right. Her younger sister is … Ah. Seri. See? Here. Günter and Seri at a polo match."

Ianto leaned over her and made that small noise of annoyance as the photo showed him leaning in to smile at the younger version of his queen. Pretty, petite and clearly more pliable than the queen.

"It's not dissidents trying to kill them" Mary whispered with horror "It's him."

"I could be wrong. Seen too many soap operas while bedridden with Max but … it makes a morbid sense to me. Doesn't it?" Ianto agreed.

"Well, at least here she is covered. We provide extra security, saying it is for your piece of mind given pervious attempts. It will piss him off slightly but he cannot show it" Malcolm surmised "But … also … them here. Does the risk factor increase for you?"

"No" Ianto said after consideration "I don't think so. They would not dare try anything with me and Jack here, not with security up the wazoo."

"I will monitor phone calls and such as well. All devices will be ghosted in case there is something we can find to bring to her" Malcolm patted Ianto's' shoulder affectionately, then kissed the little head of his lovely nephew and took off after his quarry.

Mary watched Ianto as he sat looking down at his child as he thought over things.

"And now?" she asked.

"Business as usual but … would you mind having Max with you as much as possible? Just in case. We can say he has a sniffle with the first of the cold air?"

"I think that's best dear" she agreed readily, Gray also going to spend a lot more time with Granny … maybe lots of time over at the other house checking on Baxter and the foal.

Her own security about to increase threefold.


	64. Chapter 64

64

Malcolm sat watching the film, the news footage from the bombing.

Günter turned, looked over at something then he ….ducked as the explosive went off. Malcolm frowned slowing it down to a frame by frame…right. He ducked moments before the blast. Ianto's' hand still reaching out to seize Jack's arm. Günter already almost on his knee. His queen unguarded.

Malcolm sighed as he rubbed his face, considering options before he sent if off to the one person who needed to see his analysis. He rose and went to check what was happening with his family, this danger in his home not welcome. His home. He stopped walking as he considered this, the time he spent there was time than at his own place. Andy had been making small noises of annoyance.

"What's wrong?"

Malcolm spun to find Ianto there, damned man moved like a cat! Malcolm said softy "Andy is complaining about the time I spend here. He misses me some nights when I am on night shift so don't want to commute back home."

Ianto blinked slowly. Definitely cat. Ianto canted his head as he asked "Why do you live so far away? Andy?"

"What do you mean?" Malcolm asked.

"Well … why do you commute home all the time. Andy can commute to the office right? He only works during the day whereas you work different hours. If you both live here in the West Wing then… what."

"Ianto … are you telling me I should move in? To the bloody royal palace? Into Royal quarters?"

Ianto snorted softly "Don't be stupid. Of course I am."

Ianto pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against and walked past, heading to find his King who was still gushing with Günter in the Den. He entered to find he was right, both men watching something on a small screen and making squealing noises. He settled next to the queen who was sitting by the fire.

"What are they watching?" he asked.

"Some sport … something with balls" she rolled her eyes "I don't care for silliness."

"If there is not a horse involved …neither am I actually" Ianto agreed and she laughed softly as he shrugged and settled more, picking up a small bag and removing something. She watched with inertest as he moved the charms in his hands, then let them clatter onto the table.

"Throwing the bones?"

Ianto glanced at her and grinned "Not far from that, but a game not voodoo. Knucklebones. I do not care for the real thing so these were gifted to me by the King of Brunei. I am still trying to decide if I like them or not."

"How is that played?" she asked with interest.

He spent the next half hour with her, showing her the dexterity needed to play the scoop and catch game that he had loved as a child, the knuckles back then had been real. Günter finally sat back as Jack closed down the completed game they had been watching and rose.

"Drink?"

"Yes please" Günter nodded, glancing over to se Ianto laughing with Hesha.

Jack watched the way his face changed, interested as he looked over and smiled "You playing knucklebones? God, you and your childhood games!"

Ianto poked his tongue out and went back to playing, Jack turning to see Günter now sending a message to someone. He then placed the phone down and smiled softly, watching his queen now with rapt attention. Jack pondered this. Until Ianto had pointed it out Jack had never noticed the way Günter seemed to choose when to be interested in his queen, not a 'balls to the wall' kind of love like Jack and Ianto enjoyed. Takes all kinds I guess.

"Hesha, would you like to see the horse I saved from the bombing?" Ianto asked after a while and she lit up, nodding with glee.

"Erg, I would rather not!" Günter snorted "I think I need some peaceful time reading by the fire while you are gone my love. You know I abhor the smell of horses."

"Yes, of course my love" she smiled, rising to go with Ianto as Jack picked up some more files to go over, some report about a hospital wing being built for something he was going to have to gush over. Ianto was so much better at this sort of thing. Jack pondered sliding it into his pile but knew Ianto would scold.

He read while Günter went back to his phone.

They seemed to both enjoy the peace.

.

.

.

Ianto walked Hesha to a spot in the garden and stopped, turning to her with a stern look on his face "Hesha, I am about to show you a secret. One that is a royal one, not to be spoken of or shared, OK?"

She nodded with interest.

"Come into the garden shed here" he led her into a wooden shed and yanked the door shut, the silence deafening as they seemed to wait for something, then Ianto reached out and opened another door she hadn't even seen.

"This way, it's the middle of the hedgerow, it takes us back to the castle … the old part" Ianto explained "If you are ever afraid or something bad happens you run for here. Don't look back, don't think …. Run. Pull this rake and this door opens. Come on."

She followed him into the darkened tunnel, just soft lights to help with corners and they exited into a large bright room that had old furniture in it. It looked like a huge cubby house.

"Welcome to my den" Ianto smiled "This is where I used to play as a child, where Jack and I had our first tryst and only a handful of people even know it exists in the inner rooms of the castle. It's not even on the blueprints."

"Oh my god."

"Jack likes to call it the Hub."


	65. Chapter 65

65

"Listen Hesha … do not tell Günter. Not even Owen knows this room exists. It's my secret OK? I am sharing with you because I feel that you may need this space. You come alone. Run, leave him behind if you must. You are the future of your people, especially if you have started the treatments. You must consider yourself with child, act accordingly. OK? Promise? He must stand, buy you time. You must run! If he is captured and tortured, he cannot know to tell. See?"

She had a weird feeling as he spoke to her, his hands gripping her arms gently as he stared into her eyes "DO. NOT. TELL. ANYONE. NOT. EVEN. GÜNTER!"

"I do so swear" she said softly, reaching out to grip his elbows, making the grip a hug.

"Good. Hungry?" he spun and opened a fridge, "I sneak food here. I love to hide here and sulk sometimes. Drives Jack insane as he can't come after me and be The Mighty King."

She giggled as she settled in a huge soft chair, loving this childlike space.

.

.

.

.

.

"There you are!" Malcolm sighed as he finally found Ianto walking in the roses with the queen "I've been looking everywhere!"

"Sorry Mal, we wanted some air" Ianto said with wide eyes, the man immediately smiling as he forgave him. Hesha watched the king's doppelganger smile softly, the way Ianto seems smaller all of a sudden. Innocent. He was more than she first thought.

Formidable.

Comforting thought.

"Come on your majesty" Ianto said grandly "Let's go get changed for the evening's entertainment otherwise known as our husbands."

She giggled as she took the offered arm and they wandered back to the house.

.

.

.

.

.

The evening meal was a quiet affair, Hesha conducting some business, seeing Owen and returning to find Jack with little Max in the main room dancing. Music was playing and she found it was the boy… Gray playing the piano as he watched his brother cuddling the little tot who was laughing with glee as his daddy danced around with him in his arms singing softly.

Queen Mary sat nearby with Malcolm and another man she had never seen. His hand on the back of the Queen's chair in a predatory way that told her he was the true bodyguard. Two huge wolfhounds lay by her feet. The first dogs she had seen in the palace. The man seemed to be the one they were with. She was surprised as she never saw him in the palace before … none of them seemed to have security with them yet here …now … all eyes were clear and focused.

"Where is His Majesty?" she asked politely.

"Finishing the preparations for the meal" Malcolm said politely, then a servant entered and called out that the dinner was ready.

They wandered through to the dining room, sitting to find a lovely spread, Ianto coming from a side door to settle and kiss Jack before accepting his child who was struggling for the special high chair already, loving the idea of sitting there lording over everyone. Just like his Dad, talking rubbish ten to the dozen as Jack gushed about his forwardness.

The meal was magnificent, the meat seared to hold the juices so it exploded in your mouth and as they settled to the fluffy dessert Günter was unable to hold out any more "This is some of the best food I have ever tasted. I must meet your chef, can we steal him?"

Jack couldn't hold the laughter as Ianto blushed and admitted he had prepared the meal this evening.

"Ianto was a kitchen hand at times while growing up in the stables, he is actually a fully qualified chef but loved the horses too much to go off and make his money at some restaurant" Jack said proudly.

"Well … there was also the small problem of this fella I was in love with too" Ianto said softly, Jack preening as he nodded and admitted that he knew full well he held Ianto back in life.

Then Ianto laughed, that deep belly bellow that he usually hid from company and the pushed at his husband "Held me back? Ya twat? Look at me! A king!"

They all laughed as Ianto accepted another kiss, then turned to let his son touch his face while cooing with wide eyes. The love there was so sweet to see as Max lit up, examining his Taddy's face intently.

"Let's drink, eat and be merry, for tomorrow it snows" Jack said grandly as everyone laughed and settled to enjoy the pudding Ianto had made, perfectly of course.

It was a lovely evening and Günter didn't look at his phone once.


	66. Chapter 66

66

Ianto was hungry.

As predicted, the rain had given way to snow and now the rain had died to let that eerie silence descend along with the white crystals that would have the entire palace looking like some Disney Wonderland.

Ianto pondered if it was the silence that had woken him, or the drop in temperature that the boilers had not adjusted for.

It was about two in the morning and Jack was asleep, Ianto hungry and wondering what to do about it. Finally he rose and checked his son, surprised to find him awake with soft cooing as he inspected his hands. Whatever was making Ianto uneasy was being passed to his son. He scooped the little man up knowing he would cry soon and wake Jack who seemed to need the sleep these days. Hard work playing in a man cave.

Ianto wandered along the hall, the large wolfhound rising as he neared her and he reached out to touch her head softly. Mary didn't usually shut one of them out …. It must have escaped or somehow eluded the shut down. It was as if it was waiting for him and he knew the little titbits he had been sneaking to it had not gone unnoticed. Mary allowing the dog to move to his side sometimes without comment. Ianto walked to the kitchen and let his son settle on the floor, the large dog settling as well.

Ah.

"It's Max you want to be near is it?" he softly asked the hound who ignored him, her eyes on the baby.

He made a sandwich, flicking some cheese at her as she happily accepted the gift, Max lying on his back with his feet kicking lustily. It was peaceful, the food was good and Ianto sat with a large glass of juice to enjoy the silence.

And burp.

Oops.

Ianto smiled as Hesha entered the kitchen with her own robe pulled around her "So cold. I am not used to this."

"I know, you come from such a warm climate. Now you know why I am so pale … ice" Ianto winked and she smiled, settling as he rose to get her a glass of juice, then he hesitated "Perhaps you would prefer hot chocolate?"

She nodded and he put the milk on to heat, humming softly as he got the fixings together, looking out at the snow through the kitchen window. It was that weird half light that comes with a full moon and the snow, ethereal almost and as he stared out he saw something interesting.

Footprints.

He stared for a moment as he tried to work out why one of the security details would be out there in that, why they would walk in that direction …wait … from that direction. He noted that the tracks had come from the stables towards the house when none had travelled there in the first place. It didn't make sense. Movement had him squinting to see who was out there, then he had a sudden realisation that it was not someone out there… it was a reflection.

He spun to see the man in the doorway of the kitchen, the darkened hallway behind the open door making him stark in the light of the kitchen as he stood looking at the queen who was totally unaware of the danger she was in, her focus on the baby on the floor. He was clearly one of her people, the same coffee coloured skin and closely cropped curls. Thin and muscular. A soldier.

The man stepped closer to the queen and his little piece of perfection, Ianto suddenly acted as he seized the handle of the pot, the milk about to run over the top as the small skin on top wobbled. He spun, flinging the milk into the man's face and he cried out with shock and pain as the queen turned to look at him.

"NO!" she screamed, reaching to scoop up the baby, the dog leaping to her defence as it latched into the man's arm, dragging him down as Ianto pushed Hesha for the other doorway into the main dining room and as he looked back another dog was entering the kitchen as it had heard the deep baying of its sister, two more running around the doorframe. The door to Mary's quarters was proabably toast.

"RUN" he screamed, pushing the door to the hallway and pushing her though, another sound now as a dog screamed with pain and he hoped like hell they would be OK. Poor dogs, only doing their duty.

Hesha was sobbing softly, Max clutched in her arms as she remembered the way, slamming against a hallway table and things fell, making Ianto curse softly as it alerted another man in the same dark clothing that came from Jack's Den, running at them with a weapon in his hand.

_Weapon. A weapon. I need … It was not a whip, but would do. _

Ianto pulling the belt from his robe as he swung around the queen and baby, flicking his wrist so the belt moved in a whip-like fashion, wrapping the man's arm and Ianto yanked, pulling the man off balance and into the angry fist of an enraged King.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Ianto roared now, letting the entire palace wake … he hopes… his voice the booming one that could halt a horse when in the field and call them from pasture. Also one that could terrify the stable hands.

Hesha was to the door, Ianto then stomping down on the man's head as heard as he could, the satisfyingly sickening crunch of a skull breaking enough to assure him that this one would not come after them.

He pulled the outer door shut then hesitated, reopening it as the dog slammed out past him with blood on her muzzle.

They ran for the shed.


	67. Chapter 67

67

Jack heard the roar of his husband, waking him from a lovely dream and he lay there trying to work out what the hell he had just heard. Then the braying of the hounds started and he knew. He knew.

He ran from the room, snatching the robe on the way and entered the kitchen to find Malcolm already moving past the man on the floor that was clearly in trouble with dogs still attacking no matter how many men pulled them off, they would attack again and again. Four hounds were a formidable weapon.

Malcolm was running down the hallway, the hand to his ear telling Jack someone was yelling in the coms and they found the other man on the floor. Then Günter came out of a side room, his face bloody and his eyes wide, another man behind him with a gun at his head "Where the fuck is she!"

Jack raised his hands, palms out in the universal 'whoa' gesture "I don't know. Let Günter go and we can find out, let's take a moment here."

"Bullshit, if you don't bring her out in the next ten seconds I will blow his fucking head off" the man snarled, Jack watching Malcolm slide along the wall. The Queen's bodyguard who had been injured in the blast last time was also in the hallway, standing in front of a door to the outside and Jack knew deep down that this is the direction Ianto had taken. The Hub. Of course.

Jack nodded to the man who swung out of the door, closing it, then running with his jacket dropping from his shoulders to drag along the ground, the footprints he was following with his own being obliterated in the soft snow … no trail behind him. Upon reaching the shed he hesitated with confusion, and then he entered, looked around and turned to face the door he had entered in a defensive stance. He could still smell her scent, the lingering presence telling him she was here somewhere. King Ianto had her somewhere safe. His job now to keep her that way.

Back in the palace Jack moved so the door was between him and the man with the gun to Günter's head.

"Günter, are you OK?" Jack asked gently "It's OK. We'll be OK."

"Where is she?" Günter whimpered "Jack, please. Is she safe? Do you know where she is?"

Jack felt something strange about what was happening. He noted the blood was not running or a trickle, more like a smear and took a punt "I think she's hiding in Ianto's private library, it's where he was taught to go. Come now … let's all calm down."

He was right.

The man's gun swung form the king's head to point at Jack instead as Günter straightened and smiled through the blood. A rouse. A fucking pretence. Günter was now looking smug for the few seconds it took for everyone to finally get the picture. Malcolm was ready, his own weapon rising and as the man with the gun suddenly realised he was seeing double Malcolm fired, Günter crying out as he swing back to grab for the man.

"Brother!"

The man fired, Malcolm grunting as he stepped in front of Jack going down to his knees as he clutched at his chest and Ianto was there with the open door swinging in the breeze letting the cold air in, roaring as he slammed into the man from the side, forcing him into the wall, a vase snatched from the hallway table and smashed down on the man's head as Günter turned to run.

Jack was faster, as was the hound with Ianto and Günter fell in a tangle of dog as Jack tackled him and began to wail into him with anger. The palace was a hive of activity as servants, security and other dissidents ran about yelling, Jack throttling Günter who was no convulsing as he struggled to survive beneath the angered king.

Ianto had the other man in the floor as well, using his feet to continue slamming the man's head back against the baseboards until Malcolm choked out his name. Then he turned to watch Malcolm get up, the bulletproof vest doing its job as Malcolm coughed and wheezed, telling him he might have broken a few ribs taking that hit.

Jack looked over at Ianto, striding over the prone Günter to seize Ianto and hold him tight, his heart pounding as he checked him and held him, kissed him and then held him some more. "You fool, you were to stay hidden with her. What the hell … you bloody idiot, god I love you!"

Malcolm took control and after a few minutes he tired to the two kings "I don't mean to interrupt but … where is her majesty Queen Hesha?"

"I'll go get her" Ianto said shakily as Jack kissed him once more than let their foreheads rest together.

"You OK tiger?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed happily, relieved it was all over.

He took Malcolm and Scotty with him to go fetch Hesha along with one of hr guards, his stomach turning at the evening's events. The jacket he had pulled back with him had worked a second time as well ... Ianto felt satisfaction in that. They entered the shed to find the guard still in there, not having gone though the small hidden door Ianto had exited at speed, rather leaning against it as if it were just a shelf like a good guard should do.

Upon seeing the guard with Ianto he straightened and stared at him long and hard then said in a low, dangerous voice "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ianto groaned.

So not finished yet.


	68. Chapter 68

68

Ianto stepped back as the guard crouched, taking in the one Ianto had bought with him as Scotty moved to step in front of Ianto. For a moment Ianto even felt badly, wanting to help but knowing he could not. He had to allow this to happen.

Malcolm slid around the men to stand by the door he knew to be the entrance to the Hub. With him there, Hesha's guard stepped into the shed more, still locking eyes with the new one who was still and silent.

He spoke in the native tongue of his people, not knowing Ianto could understand it "Come now cousin, I am here for her."

"She is not here _cousin_" the larger man said calmly "Do you see her in my pocket?"

"You know where she is. We must end this. Her blood has long since spoiled the name of our kin. With her gone… we may again take the throne." The smaller one hissed.

"She is our queen"

"She is your queen, never mine. My family once sat on that throne, a simple wedding then lack of a girl and suddenly we are ousted. My mother should have had that chair, you know she should have but no. Your mother and mine were both left in the cold as she took it, now look at us. Guards."

The larger one seemed amused "My mother is not your mother's sister. My mother was your sister's cousin. I am not the queen's cousin, nor are you. You are her second cousin, I a distant … something. I have more royal blood in me than you, do you see me wanting to harm her?"

"It is time for another. The young one will make a better job of it. Günter was a fool to think there was cause to keep him. Once he has impregnated her and given us the next queen we can show him to be disloyal and she can then take me as her man."

"She will never have you. She doesn't want him either. She wants Defo, the creep. Do you really think the people will accept him as their king for her? Hmmmm?" the larger one finally sighed "Really … how deep does this go? If you are here, willingly showing your face like you have every right when you know you were banished for a reason … the young one must really be sure of herself."

"If you are finished with your conversation … if you are talking about Seri I am afraid you hitched your horses to the wrong wagon" Ianto interrupted in their tongue "She is already dead."

They both turned to stare at him as he continued to speak in their tongue "I have a cousin too only … he doesn't much care about anything as much as he cares about the blood. When he learned of this action he acted too. Seri has met her demise and he is prepared to go through the entire bloodline, leaving just Hesha and her unborn child."

"She is with child?" the large guard whispered with slumped shoulders.

"I do not know … perhaps it has not happened yet. Perhaps if she chooses another he will give her a little queen. My doctor can ensure the sex is female for the firstborn ya know" Ianto spoke in English now "I think it is time to end this. She will be scared."

"Yes" the large one nodded, swinging at the smaller one who dropped to avoid it. He had forgotten about Scotty hadn't he and the young man took no time in swinging as well, catching the man in the back of the head, driving him into the large man's fist.

Ianto and Malcolm took the chance and shot through the hidden door. They ran for the Hub and entered to find Max asleep in the Queen's arms as she sat in a large chair watching the doorway with the gun she had found in the cupboard.

Ianto had forgotten all about it and laughed softly as he saw it, slumping into another char "What a mess. That large guards of yours is loyal, you should consider marrying him instead!"

She let the gun lower "Günter?"

"Still alive. Jack thought you might want to decide his fate. You can publically tell your people he betrayed you and tried to kill you in an attempt to put your sister on the throne or we can 'fail' to save him and you mourn his death, defending you from the attackers. If you want to forgive him, that's up to you. His brother is already dead … I don't know" Ianto sighed and rubbed his face "I'm too tired for this. Come, Max needs his bed."

"It was Günter" she repeated as she rose, trying to understand.

"Yep" Ianto nodded, "Sorry. Günter and Seri. "

"Ianto, for Godsake, let me at least go first!" Malcolm scolded, Ianto swigging to move back as he remembered he was a king and not there to protect her but himself and his child. Children.

He was sure here was another baby in the room …in the womb.


	69. Chapter 69

69

"I don't know where to go first" Owen admitted, standing in the hallway looking at the carnage.

"I am fine, check Malcolm, he took a bullet to his vest, and then Ianto might let you check him. He was in combat too" Jack ordered, turning back to his men who were clearing the scene as quickly as they could, rugs being rolled up and moved to allow the blood to be mopped up as Jack tried to hide the mess.

Down below in the basement Hesha stood looking at her husband as he sat in a chair, unaware she was in the room behind him. Ianto sat in front of him with that prim school teacher look of annoyance.

"Come now Günter we have you dead bang" Ianto sighed "the communications with them, her and back home. The cryptic weird single sentence weather reports … simple enough for your half witted brothers to understand. Of course we broke the stupid code within minutes"

"My brothers are warriors!" Günter snarled.

"Were." Ianto corrected with a droll expression "They are dead. We are currently dumping their bodies in a huge pit out back … sort of like the one those poor horses wound up in except I don't think I will plant flowers over them."

Günter went still.

"And that cousin…he was a bit dense right? We are tracking them all down, the entire line of cohorts. All of them are … well …popping off. Of course, you know Seri went within an hour right? My cousin is a fast moving man with the royal jet, shit needs to send it back actually but he is a magpie for keeping things that don't belong to him. I may have to buy him his own now, as payment for his loyalty."

Günter blinked "Seri?"

"Mmmmm. He decided to forgo his signature 'fall' he likes and instead simply cut her throat in the bathtub. Do you want to see? I have a picture he sent me for my pleasure. A good man to have at your back, instead of plunging a knife into it."

"No … not her" he sobbed.

Ianto watched Hesha's face contort with sorrow and rage. Good. She needed both. Ianto sighed and canted his head. "What do you think your people will say? You heroically tried to save your queen. Falling in the terrible gunfire erupting around her as you shielded her body. You went down fighting. She will mourn you for …well … a few months I guess. After all … the pregnancy will divert their grief into hope. She will make such a handsome queen in black, stoically trying to be brave. The daughter to come a beacon of light."

Günter looked up with hope "you cannot kill me. If she is to bear my child she will have to protect me from you."

"Who says the child I shall bear is yours?" she finally spoke and he jumped in the sat as she walked around to face him "I do not know why you think I would want one with you. I do not want ANY part of you inside me!"

"But he said…"

"I am not with child. Not today. Tomorrow however … lovely Doctor Harper has assured me that all he needs is the man's seed to place in me. It doesn't have to be yours" she smiled with a grim satisfaction "Also, our people are too dense to realise that a child of these wombs does not take the same time to grow as a natural one. I shall birth in … seven months? They will automatically think me pregnant during the bad things you tried to save me from blah blah."

"You cannot do this to me!" he roared now.

"Why Günter my love… you did this, not me. You killed my sister, you killed our marriage and you.. you signed you own death warrant!" she sighed "But don't worry. I shall endure, mourn and then rise from the ashes of this stronger and braver in the eyes of my people. My daughter shall be mighty. The friendship with the two kings shall ensure the entire fucking world mourns with me and rejoyces in my kingdom's coming release from that sorrow. Ianto and Jack will not only save me tonight… they will save our people and MY bloodline."

Günter whimpered as he looked at her "Who? Who will you choose to warm the bed?"

The large guard that had protected her all evening stepped into the light and Günter paled considerably as the man squared his shoulders and stared down at the man who had forced him to kneel so many times.

"Borik" Günter snorted "A common guard?"

"A man" she replied haughtily, "One that knows who the ruler is. For did not King Jack marry and common man? Do you see? There is no COMMON man in this room tonight. This is to be my king, and a good king he shall be. The people will adjust to this too, be relieved I found comfort and safety in the embrace of a man who would die for me … as you did tonight. Jack and Ianto have paved the way for a bonding the people will accept."

Ianto knew where this was going and took his leave, heading up to check Max who was asleep with his Gran-Gran watching over him lovingly. Good. Gray also curled up happily, the dogs around him as the one that had been literally by Ianto's' side all evening continued to keep pace.

Ianto entered his chambers to find Owen waiting, nervously checking his kit then turning to face him. "Ah, finally. Thank fuck. Jack is still fussing on Mal, Andy is trying to get him out so he can be the one fussing. Looks like a less than professional patient/nurse interaction about play out in there."

Ianto lay back on the bed and sighed softy "Come on. Do it."

"You know?"

"I surmised." Ianto replied as Jack entered the room and leaned back wearily against the door.

Owen swung the scanner over Ianto's abdomen to listen to the little heart beating within.


	70. Chapter 70

70

The entire world seems to explode. Every magazine cover, every new bulletin screamed with shock and horror at the attempted on the lives of two great leaders, the news Günter had fallen taking centre stage. Picture spreads of the loving marriage form those first courting pictures to the last knows shot of them in the garden Ianto loved so much, him with them as they talked animatedly, Günter trailing with Jack. Oh yes … it was gold for the press who loved the outpouring of grief. Already programmed dedicated to the life of the king, a movie in the works and braying for more.

It had been two days of this, Hesha claiming to be too overwrought to travel home with his body for the massive funeral being planned by her people that now acted like they had lost a hero instead of the king they had never really liked that much even if their queen was smitten , telling all how relieved she was to have Ianto and Jack to comfort and ensure her unborn child is safe.

Day three dawned and it was time. She wanted to go home, wanted to relax and wanted to be done with the charade of caring about this…monster. Borik was happy to do whatever she wanted, diligently holding doors, chairs and her attention as she blossomed behind closed doors with the affection she had craved from her insipid husband. Owen had successfully implanted the seed, the little one had taken and he had administered the hormones and other 'secrets' as he called them, into her womb to ensure a queen.

It was time to take the eyes off her so she could relax and stop feeling squashed with all the attention she was not used to from the world media. She was tired.

.

.

.

.

Jack stood in front of the press talking about things, answering nonsense questions and waiting for Ianto to walk out with Max in his arms, Hesha not there this morning as she watched covertly on a monitor inside. "He is coming I assure you, he is moving slower these days as you all know he was caught in the melee and suffered some bruising from the combat. My handsome, brave Tiger is fine. So fine that I can barely keep my hands off him!"

Soft laughter as Jack waggled his eyebrows then looked like a naughty boy caught as Ianto cleared his throat and rolled his eyes at him.

"Majesty, majesty … Please… King Ifan!" Ianto turned to smile softly at the cameras and let them see Max more clearly. "Majesty, this way… let us see the baby!"

There is was.

Ianto turned and handed Max to his beloved, Jack taking him with a soft kiss to Ianto's cheek as Ianto stepped forward to pull his jacket part to show his still taut stomach "Sorry guys, not much there to show just yet. I think it's shy!"

The world went still … imploded…exploded…light and sound like some battlefield with no casualties.

Ianto shone as he answered "Yes. I was injured, you all saw the burses on my face from the attack on me while protecting the sweet Queen Hesha … bubba is fine, made of strong stuff ya know! Welsh! Well … I shall let Jack's smidge of Scottish in him in maybe … perhaps it shall not share it's sweets!"

The place laughed, roared and rejoiced as Ianto smiled and glowed, Jack coming to stand next to him with pride, Max in his arms for that family shot that would grace the magazines and take the mind's eye from Hesha completely.

"They are so good at it" She sighed as she slumped in her chair, Mary reaching out to pat her shoulder comfortingly.

"They have spent most of their lives lying and controlling … had to in order to hide their love from those jackals. Now they use them. Ianto is a formidable man, for all my lovely grandson's mettle … that man who holds another under his heart for the future of this realm … he is the one to watch. In a time of peril … he is very formidable indeed."

Ianto nodded slightly to show it was time to wrap it up so Jack called out that the young prince had just wet though his nappy and the moisture was increasing "Seems he wants a bath, he is giving me one now!"

Laughter and cooing as Max waved energetically at everyone, his little plump cheeks rosy in the cool air as he squealed, the first snowfall of the day beginning. A little hand reached out to catch a flake with the innocent wonder of a child.

Ahhhhh.

That was the shot of the day. Ianto and Jack's glowing faces in the background.

"Come Myfanwy" Ianto said softly, turning with the huge dog that had stood at his side the entire time moving like liquid, still maintaining contact with his thigh as they wandered back inside and at the doors she hesitated and looked back at the press with her scratched and injured muzzle held high, scenting.

Then she started after her beloved Hooman, the doors swinging closed.


End file.
